Ein neuer Beginn
by Sasira
Summary: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn noch liebe - Alice. Diese Worte sind zuviel für mich und ich verlasse die Cullens, mein Weg geht gen Westen zurück nach Forks. Ich treffe auf alte und neue Freunde, wie auch auf alte und neue Feinde und Bella. JxB, eventuell ExA
1. Vorwort

Vorwort zu dieser Geschichte

Zunächst eine Warnung:

Diese Geschichte wird eine Bella x Jasper Geschichte werden. Edward und Alice werden nur Randfiguren sein und erst späert im Verlauf der Geschichte wieder aktiver werden. Auch stelle ich Renée in einem sehr negativen Licht dar. Auch die Werwölfe von LaPush werden eine Hauptrolle spielen und sind nicht so negativ den Cullens gegenüber eingestellt sein wie im Buch von Stephenie Meyer. Die Geschichte wird auch mehr adulte Themen ansprechen und damit meine ich nicht nur Sex, sondern auch Selbstmordversuch und eine daraus entstehende Behinderung. Die Geschichte folgt den original Büchern bis New Moon, wo Edward Bella verlassen hat.

Das Updaten dieser FanFiction wird langsamer voran gehen als bei meiner anderen FanFiction, da diese hier viel komplexer sein wird.

Zusammenfassung:

Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn noch liebe - Alice. Diese Worte sind zuviel für mich und ich verlasse die Cullens, mein Weg geht gen Westen zurück nach Forks. Ich treffe auf alte und neue Freunde wie auch auf alte und neue Feinde und Bella die nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst ist. Ein Sprung von den Klippen in LaPush verändert ihr und mein Leben, was wird nun aus ihr, aus mir, aus uns werden? Wie wird Bella mit ihrer Behinderung zurechtkommen? Wird sie mich wieder vergessen, als sie von Renée nach Jacksonville gegen ihren Willen zurückgeholt wird? Und warum redet Charlie von einer leeren Hülle, als er Bella in Jacksonville besucht und uns bittet sie wieder nach Hause zu holen…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Ein neuer Beginn**

Seit Tagen wandere ich nun schon durch die Gegend. Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich musste ausbrechen, die Schuldgefühle, die Abneigung, es war zuviel.

Nachdem Edward Bella verlassen hatte, sind wir zunächst nach Alaska und von dort aus nach New Hampshire gegangen. Seit der Abreise in Forks lag eine schwermütige Stimmung in der Familie, keine wollte weg. Doch Edward hat sich durchgesetzt. Edward meinte, Bella sei nicht mehr sicher, es ist zu gefährlich für sie. Irgendwann würde einer von uns die Kontrolle verlieren. Der eine von uns, damit war ich gemeint, Jasper Hale oder besser gesagt Jasper Whitlock. Ich war nicht nur das jüngste Mitglied in der Vampir-Vegetarier-Gruppe, sondern hatte zuvor auch viele Jahre von Menschenblut gelebt. Und deshalb war ich auch der gefährlichste oder so meinten es jedenfalls die anderen. Eigentlich bin ich nur zu den Cullens gegangen wegen Alice, für sie hätte ich alles getan.

Keiner hat es direkt gesagt, doch auch wenn ich keine Gedanken lesen kann, wie Edward, so kann ich doch fühlen. Und ich habe es gefühlt. Alice gab mir die Schuld, dass sie ihre beste Freundin verloren hatte. Edward gab mir die Schuld, dass er seine große Liebe verloren hatte, und nun für immer allein sein wird. Esme gab mir die Schuld eine Tochter verloren zu haben. Laut gesagt haben sie es nie.

Gesagt wurde immer wieder.

_Es war das Beste für Bella. _

_Sie kann ein neues Leben ohne uns und der Gefahr, die wir mit uns bringen, anfangen. Sie wird uns vergessen, wir müssen nach vorn blicken. _

_Es ist eine schwere Zeit aber wir sind eine Familie._

Doch in der Familie fehlte jemand. Obwohl an diesen verhängnisvollen Tag, Bellas Geburtstag, jeder nach Bellas Blut durstete, gab man mir die Schuld. Ich bin als erstes gegangen, gerannt. Doch auch die anderen kamen hinterher. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice selbst Esme und danach auch Edward. Doch schuldig war ich, weil ich als erstes aufgesprungen bin. Nur es war Edward, der Bella aus dem Weg gestoßen hatte und so dass sie durch die Glasplatte fiel. Ich wollte nur gehen, mich der Versuchung entziehen. Doch meine Aktion wurde anderes interpretiert. Angriff, nein ich wollte sie nicht angreifen, ich wollte nur weg aus dem Haus, weg von der Versuchung.

_Was wäre wenn Bella sich in der Küche mal schneiden würde, was wäre wenn sie in ihrer Art und Weise stürzen würde, was wäre wenn…_ Das waren die Argumente die ständig gebracht wurden. Hätte man mich nur gefragt. Ich wäre gegangen, freiwillig, ich hätte es verstanden. Ich habe Edward all die Jahre beobachtet, er war auf einmal glücklich, er hatte sich verändert zum positiven. Er war mein Bruder und für meinen Bruder, hätte ich meine Familie für eine Weile verlassen. Als Vampir ist die Zeit bedeutungslos. Was wären 60 oder 70 Jahre gewesen. Danach hätte ich wieder kommen können. Doch keiner hat mich gefragt. Wir sind lieber alle gegangen, gerannt. Weg von Forks, weit, weit weg ohne Abschied.

Zunächst waren wir bei den Denalis in Alaska. Doch Edwards Stimmung war nicht mehr ertragbar. Selbst Alice distanzierte sich von ihm und danach fing sie an sich auch von mir zu distanzieren. Sie verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit Rosalie und Esme und danach wieder mit Edward. Edward brauchte jemanden, der ihn versteht, sagte sie mir damals. Sie vermisste Bella, ihre Freundin. Edward hatte ihr sogar verboten nach ihr zu sehen, aber sie konnte mit ihm darüber reden, über den Verlust. Sie hätte mit mir genauso darüber reden können, doch sie suchte sich dafür Edward aus. Am Anfang konnte sie noch ihre Gefühle verbergen, wann immer wir zusammen waren, war sie die aufgedrehte Alice, die alles und jeden in der Welt liebte. Aber bald schaffte sie es nicht mehr ihre wahren Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie hatte Schuldgefühle. Ich sprach sie darauf an.

_Ich hab meine beste Freundin verloren. Warum hab ich das nicht kommen sehen, warum? Warum haben wir an den Tag so reagiert. Warum?_ War ihre Antwort auf meine Frage. Warum hast du es nicht gesehen, Alice? Die Antwort ist einfach. Edward hat spontan gehandelt. Eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Warum haben wir so reagiert? Weil Menschenblut unsere wahre Nahrungsquelle ist und alles andere nur Ersatz? Ich versuchte ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass es ein Unfall war, etwas was sie nicht vorhersehen konnte, keiner konnte Bellas oder Edwards Reaktion vorhersehen.

Doch Edward wollte sie nur beschützen. Vor wem? Das fragte ich mich. Die Antwort auf die Frage ist leicht, doch schwer zu verstehen, sie wollten Bella vor mir beschützen. Ich hätte ihr nichts getan. Meine Kontrolle ist stärker als sie glauben, ich will nicht mehr das Monster sein, nein, das will ich nicht. Doch alle sahen mich als den Schwachpunkt in der Familie an.

Und ich war auch der Schwachpunkt. In New Hampshire gab es weniger Wild, die Gebiete waren nicht so tierreich wie an der Westküste. Wir hatten tagelang nicht gejagt und sind dann über die Grenze nach Kanada. Die Gegend war einsam, viel Wild, keine Menschen, fast keine Menschen. Wir sind auf einen schwer verletzen Jäger gestoßen. Meine Instinkte hatten die Kontrolle über meinen Körper über meine Aktionen, es duftete und ich konnte nicht widerstehen.

_Der Jäger hätte nicht hier sein sollen. Jeder von uns hätte ihn getötet_ – meinte Emmett.

_Wenn wir Jagen haben wir keinen Willen mehr, unsere Instinkte regieren uns_ – meinte Carlisle.

_Es war ein Ausrutscher_ – meinte Esme.

Wenn man diese Worte hört, könnte man denken, sie hätten mir vergeben. Doch ihre Gefühle, tja sie sagen etwas anderes. _Jasper ist immer noch eine Gefahr. Es war gut dass wir gegangen sind. Es hätte Bella sein können._ Ja das war ihre neuste Ausrede für die Flucht aus Forks. Mein Ausrutscher hätte Bella sein können.

Ich versuchte mich davon nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Ich versuchte stark zu sein. Doch was ich zu spüren bekam war Mitleid. _Er würde nie wirklich einer von uns werden. Er hatte sich zulange von Menschenblut ernährt._ Es war das Geflüster.

Und dann kam der Verrat. Alice, meine Seele. Ihre Worte sprachen von Verständnis, ihre Gefühle sprachen von Wut und Unverständnis.

Ich zog mich zurück, jagte fast täglich über Wochen hinweg, mied meine Familie, mied Alice. Unser körperlicher Kontakt beschränkte sich auf ein Minimum. Sie fühlte sich von mir betrogen. Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit in Carlisle Bibliothek und fing mir an eine eigene einzurichten. Lesen half. Es beruhigte mich.

_Jasper hat sich verändert._ Sagte Alice. _Er ist nicht mehr der Selbe. All die Jahre hatte er es geschafft standhaft zu bleiben und jetzt, jetzt versagt er. Bella war meine beste Freundin._

Auch sie gab mir die Schuld. Und in diesen Worten klang es eher als ob ich Bella umgebracht hätte, als diesen bereits in sterben liegenden Jäger. Ich verstand es nicht.

_Alice, wir mussten gehen. Die Gefahr war zu groß, was wäre gewesen, wenn Jasper nicht bei dem Jäger ausgerutscht wäre, sondern bei Bella._ Sprach Edward. Ich war still und lauschte nur, kein Atmen, keine Bewegung, keine Gedanken. Sie wussten nicht, dass ich hier war, sie dachten ich sei noch auf der Jagd.

_Edward, Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn vergeben kann. Es ist zuviel auf einmal. Ich dachte er hätte sich unter Kontrolle. Ich hab das nicht gesehen._

_Alice, du liebst Jasper, du kannst ihn vergeben. Und deine Visionen sind subjektiv, sie können sich ändern. _Sprach Edward.

_Ich weiß nicht ob ich es noch Liebe nennen kann. Ich weiß nicht, er hat sich verändert. Es ist nicht mehr der Jasper den ich kennen- und lieben gelernt habe. Edward ich weiß im Moment nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Ich dachte er sei der fehlende Teil meiner Seele. Aber nun, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich fühle mich so unentschlossen, ich sehe nicht was passieren wird. _Ich hatte mich nicht verändert, ich hatte mich angepasst. Ich habe mich zu dem machen lassen, was sie erwartet haben. Ich war der Schwachpunkt. Ich sollte menschlichen Kontakt meiden, was im Widerspruch damit stand dass ich meine Kontrolle in menschlicher Nähe ausbauen sollte.

_Alice_. Sagte er nur. Und ich konnte bildlich vor meinen Augen sehen, wie er sie in den Arm nahm. Alice und Edward hatten immer schon eine sehr enge Beziehung. Und meine Frage war stets was würde aus den beiden werden, wenn ich nicht mehr in der Nähe wäre. Sie sprachen immer nur davon sich wie Geschwister zu lieben. Aber die Gefühle waren intensiver als wenn Alice und Emmett zusammen waren.

Ich hörte wie die Tür zum Haus zugeknallt wurde und sie wegrannte. Dann empfand ich eine enorme Welle der Wut. Edwards Wut. Alice hatte eine Vision, was hatte sie gesehen?

Ich ging in unser gemeinsames Zimmer. Wir hatten immer eine gemeinsame größere Geldreserve in unserem Schrank. Genug um monatelang unbeobachtet Leben zu können. Ich nahm einen Teil des Geldes und ging. Zunächst jagte ich bis einen Punkt erreicht hatte wo ich keinen Tropfen Blut mehr sehen konnte. Ich war voll.


	3. Chapter 2 Gen Westen

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 2 – Gen Westen**

Ich blieb jedoch noch in New Hampshire, wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Wollte mich noch nicht komplett von meiner Familie lösen. Ich mietete mir in Concord eine kleine Wohnung, ein Zimmer und Bad, aber es reichte mir vollkommen. Es war meins. Die Gegend war nicht die beste, aber ich hatte etwas, was ich Zuhause nennen konnte.

Es war ein Donnerstagabend als Edward kam.

Wut, Hass, Frust, nur negative Emotionen kamen von Edward entgegengeströmt. Ich versuchte ihn nicht zu beruhigen. Ich versuchte nur mich nicht von seinen Emotionen beeinflussen zu lassen.

_Ist es nicht genug, dass du mein Leben ruiniert hast, musst du jetzt auch noch Alice Leben ruinieren?_ Fragte er mich.

_Ich habe dein Leben nicht ruiniert. Du hast Bella alleine im Wald zurück gelassen, du bist ihr entgegen gesprungen, hast sie auf die Glasplatte gestoßen und hast sie verletzt. Nicht ich. Du bist gerannt. Du hast veranlasst, dass wir alle aus Forks gehen. Du hast dein Leben selber ruiniert. _Das war die Wahrheit, die er nicht hören wollte. Er hatte aus Bellas kleiner Verletzung die mit einen Pflaster behandelt hätte werden können, eine riesige Schnittwunde gemacht.

_Weil du sie angreifen wolltest_. Spuckte er mir entgegen.

_Ich wollte gehen, ich wollte weglaufen, wegrennen. Aber ich wollte sie nicht angreifen oder verletzen. Das war's tu selber._ Sagte ich ruhig.

_Doch ich habe es in deinen Gedanken gelesen. Ihr Blut hat nach dir gerufen._

_Meine Gedanken werden dieselben gewesen sein, wie die von Emmett, Rosalie und den anderen. Alle hatten sich über sie geneigt. Ich bin nur als erstes gerannt, gefolgt von allen anderen. Hättest du mich einfach gehen lassen, wäre außer dem kleinen Schnitt in ihren Finger nichts passiert. Doch du hast Gespenster gesehen, wo keine waren._ Erklärte ich ihm.

_Das versuchst du dir im Moment nur einzureden. Du willst dein Gewissen beruhigen, aber das ist Vergangenheit. Was ist mit Alice? _Wollte er wissen.

_Das weißt du am besten,_ ich spielte ihm in meinen Gedanken die Unterhaltung vor. Die worin Alice sagte, sie wisse nicht, ob sie mir verzeihen könnte, worin Alice sagte, sie liebe mich nicht mehr.

Er war sprachlos.

_Ich will sie nicht beeinflussen, sie soll zu ihrer eigenen Entscheidung kommen. Und wie auch immer ihre Entscheidung aussehen wird,. ich werde sie akzeptieren. _Sagte ich ihm. Ich könnte ihre Gefühle manipulieren, so dass sie stets fühlen würde, als ob ich ihre wahre und einzige Liebe bin, doch ich will sie nicht beeinflussen. Sie soll sicher sein, dass ich sie nicht beeinflusst habe, die Entscheidung soll aus ihrem Herzen kommen.

_An den Tag hatte sie eine Vision, sie sah dich gehen. _Sagte Edward.

_Dann pass auf sie auf. _Antwortete ich ihm.

Verwirrung, spürte ich.

_Ich weiß was du für sie empfindest._ Sagte ich.

Noch mehr Verwirrung. Ich versuchte ihm zu zeigen, was ich spürte, wenn ich ihn und Alice beobachtete. Ich zeigte ihm, was ich spürte wenn ich Alice und Emmett sah, oder ihn und Rosalie. Gefühle lügen nicht. Gedanken können das schon eher.

Er ging.

Und nun sitze ich hier in meinem kleinen Apartment und warte, auf eine Nachricht in irgendeiner Form. Eine Woche ist seit der Unterhaltung mit Edward vergangen und noch habe ich nichts gehört, weder von Alice noch den anderen. Ich frage mich, ob ich noch weiter warten soll.

Ich entscheide mich auf die Jagd zu gehen. Meine Streifzüge werden immer weiter, dieses Mal überquere ich wieder einmal die Grenze nach Kanada. Reh, Hirsche… ich nehme was ich finden kann. Egal wie viel ich trinke es bleibt immer ein gewisser Durst übrig, der nur von Menschblut gestillt werden könnte.

Als ich wieder nach Hause komme, finde ich einen Brief in meinen Briefkasten. Kein Absender, aber die Schrift ist eindeutig. Carlisle.

_Unser Heim ist stets für dich offen, mein Sohn._

_Carlisle_

Neben dieser kleinen Notiz sind zwei Kreditkarten in meinen Namen enthalten, eine mit Jasper Whitlock und die andere mit Jasper Hale. Außerdem befinden sich die dazu gehörigen Unterlagen in dem Brief. Ich stecke beiden Karten ein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie jemals brauchen werde. Aber es ist eine gewisse Sicherheit.

Ich packe meine wenigen Sachen zusammen und gebe meinen Vermieter bescheid, dass ich ausziehen werde. Nichts hält mich mehr hier, in New Hampshire.

Wohin ich jetzt gehe? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Westwärts, ist meine derzeitige Idee.

Doch je länger ich wandere, desto weniger fühle ich mich irgendwo zu Hause. Meine Reise führt mich von New Hampshire nach Vermont, New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Wisconsins, Minnesota, North Dakota, Montana, Idaho, Oregon bis ich schließlich wieder in Washington State bin. Am 1. Februar überquere ich die Grenze zwischen Oregon und Washington State. Und ich fühle mich sofort wieder, wie zu Hause.

Ich besuche mein ehemalige zu Hause. Esme hat für Notfälle immer einen Schlüssel versteckt. So das jeder von uns jederzeit in eines unserer Häuser kann. Die Häuser sind auch stets mit Strom und Wasser versorgt, so dass dies nie extra angemeldet werden muss. Nur kann ich es noch mein Haus nennen? Gehöre ich noch zur Familie?

Ich gehe in unser ehemaliges Zimmer. Einen Teil meiner Kleidung hängt immer noch im Schrank. Die meiste Kleidung habe nicht ich mir gekauft, Alice hat dies für mich getan. Sie sind anders, als die Kleidung, die ich im Moment trage. Im Moment sollte sie bequem und robust sein. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Nächte ich im freien Verbracht habe, wie viele Tage ich mich nicht gewaschen habe. Ich hoffe Esme kann mir verzeihen, als ich ihre Waschmaschine benutze um meine Kleidung zu waschen. Nachdem ich die Waschmaschine zum laufen gebracht habe, gehe ich zurück in mein Zimmer, doch es fühlt sich nicht mehr richtig an hier zu sein. Ich gehe durch meine Kleidersammlung und lege mir die Kleidung die für meinen derzeitigen Lebensstil geeignet ist über den Arm. Danach gehe ich ins Gästezimmer, im angrenzenden Bad genehmige ich mir eine ausgiebige Dusche. Das warme Wasser fühlt sich gut an auf meiner kalten Haut. Ich bleibe solange darunter stehen, bis das warme Wasser aufgebraucht ist, dann kleide ich mich.

Ich überlege was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Ich kann hier nicht bleiben, jedenfalls im Moment noch nicht. Aber ich will auch nicht weg von hier, dieser Ort hier, Forks, ist der erste Ort seit meiner Kindheit, den ich Heimat nenne. Ich kann nicht genau beschreiben, warum aber hier fühle ich mich zu Hause. Doch noch jagen mich hier zu viele Erinnerungen.

Ich begebe mich nach Seattle und besuche meinen alten Bekannten Mr. Jenkins. Ich lasse mir neue Dokumente ausstellen auf meinen Namen, Jasper Whitlock.

Innerhalb der ersten paar Tage merke ich schnell, dass hier etwas nicht mehr stimmt. Die Zeitungen berichten von einer Häufung von Morden. Morde, die in ein gewisses Schema passen. Ich sperre meine Ohren auf und schon zwei Tage später. konnte ich einen von ihnen in die Enge treiben. Ein Neugeborener. Seine Kraft ist enorm. Doch Gefühlen kann er nicht widerstehen. Er erzählt mir alles, Laurent, Victoria, die Armee. Ich lasse ihn nicht am Leben, denn er würde nur zur Victoria zurück rennen und ihr alles erzählen. Soll sie denken, dass er dem Blutrausch verfallen ist und die Stadt verlassen hat.

Victoria will sich an Bella rächen, nachdem Laurent irgendwie versagt hat. Aber eines wird mir sehr schnell bewusst, ich kann es nicht alleine mit einer ganzen Armee von Neugeborenen aufnehmen. Das schaffe nicht einmal ich. Ich überlege, ob ich Edward oder jemanden anderes aus der Familie informieren sollte. Schließlich waren wir es alle, die Bella in Gefahr gebracht haben. Doch ich entscheide mich dagegen, ich muss einen anderen Weg finden.


	4. Chapter 3 Alte Feinde, neue Freunde?

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 3 – Alte Feinde … neue Freunde?**

Ich begebe mich zurück nach Forks. Ich spioniere Bella nach und könnte Edward in diesen Augenblick umbringen. Was hat er ihr nur angetan. Nicht nur die fröhliche, unbeschwerte Bella ist weg, sondern auch so ist sie nicht mehr die gleiche. Sie sieht abgemagert, ausgezerrt aus. Ihr Haar ist stumpf, ihr Blick geht meist ins Leere.

Schon nach zwei Tagen warten, kann ich ihn riechen. Ich warte bis er Bella, zu Hause abgesetzt hat und rufe ihn dann.

„Jacob." Ich weiß dass er mich hören kann. Sein Herzschlag wird schneller, seine Atmung intensiver.

Ich gebe mich für ihn zu sehen und winke ihn in meine Richtung und beruhige in Gleichzeitig.

„Was willst du, Bleichgesicht?" Fragt er, ihn seiner Stimme liegt Hass.

„Hör mich an, danach kannst du urteilen." Sage ich und schicke eine weitere Woge der Beruhigung in seine Richtung.

„Beeil dich." Antwortet er.

„Bella ist in Gefahr."

„Das ist sie immer wenn einer von euch in der Nähe ist."

„Nicht in bin die Gefahr, sondern Victoria."

„Victoria?" Fragt er nach.

„Hat Bella dir die Geschichte erzählt mit James?" Frage ich nach, ich bin mir nicht sicher in wie fern Bella davon erzählt hat.

Er nickt. „Wir haben Laurent vor einigen Monaten erledigt. Er hätte beinahe Bella erwischt auf einer Lichtung im Wald. Er sollte sich in Victorias Auftrag an ihre Rächen."

„Gut."

„Und soll diese Victoria doch kommen, mit ihr werden wir auch fertig."

„Mit Victoria alleine schon. Aber…"

„Was aber?" Fragt er nach.

„Sie ist dabei eine Armee aufzustellen."

„Dann soll sie mit einer Armee kommen, auch die können wir besiegen."

„Neugeborene, sind nicht wie wir. Sie haben mehr Kraft, sie sind stärker, schneller, mutiger." Versuche ich ihm zu erklären.

„Na und."

„Man kann Neugeborene nicht so einfach besiegen. Sie kämpfen mit ihren Instinkten und ich habe keinen Überblick wie viele Vampire Victoria bisher verwandelt hat."

„Na und…"

„Hör mir erstmal zu. Ich nehme an du hast von den Morden in Seattle gehört?" Frage ich.

Er nickt.

„Dahinter stecken die Neugeborenen. Und es werden immer mehr. Sie wollen Bella. Sobald Victoria davon überzeugt ist, genug Neugeborene zu haben, will sie nach Forks kommen. Und nichts wird sie von ihrem Ziel abbringen, es würde viele Tote geben, viele Unschuldige. Reservatsgrenzen würden sie nicht aufhalten. Auch dort könnte es Tote geben. Ich bin nur alleine. Ich kann keine Armee besiegen. Ich kann aber euch helfen, sie zu besiegen. Bella braucht davon nichts zu erfahren. Sie braucht nicht wissen, dass ich da bin. Ich würde euch mein Wissen weitergeben, wie man Neugeborene besiegen kann."

„Und warum sollten wir dir glauben?" Fragt er mich, berechtigte Frage.

„Die Alternative ist, ich geh in das Haus erzähle Bella, dass ich wieder da bin, dass Victoria hinter ihr her ist und dass sie von hier verschwinden muss. Ich kann allerdings nicht für die Sicherheit von ihrem Vater sorgen."

„Was ist mit Edward?"

„Ich hab Edward seit Monaten nicht gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Und das soll ich glauben?"

„Was du glaubst ist mir egal. Fakt ist, dass in Seattle eine Neugeborenenarmee wartet, die Victorias Befehlen gehorcht und sie will nur eines, Rache an Bella. Alles andere ist zweitrangig im Moment."

„Ich kann das nicht alleine entscheiden." Sagt er.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Bis ihr eine Entscheidung getroffen habt, bitte ich euch aber auf Bella aufzupassen und vielleicht Kontrollen an ihrem Haus zu laufen. Ihr könnt mich unter dieser Handynummer erreichen." Ich reiche Jacob einen Notizzettel mit meiner Nummer und hoffe, dass er anruft.

Danach gehe ich. Im Moment kann ich nichts tun. Ich renne zum Haus. Auf den Weg dorthin nehme ich noch eine kleine Mahlzeit zu mir.

Ich bin schneller wieder in meinen neuen alten zu Hause als ich geplant hatte. Dort finde ich eine Mitteilung, dass ich eine FedEx Zusendung verpasst habe und dass ich es da und da abholen kann bzw. anrufen soll für eine erneute Zusendung. Da es in Forks keine Abholmöglichkeit gib, wurde die Sendung nach Port Angeles gebracht. Ich entscheide mich dafür dort hin zu fahren. In der Garage wartet noch immer Carlisles Mercedes. Ich hoffe er hat nichts dagegen, dass ich ihn mir ausborge. Irgendwann sollte ich mir ein eigenes Fahrzeug kaufen. Aber nicht so was schweres, es sollte flexibler sein, vielleicht ein Motorrad.

In Port Angeles angekommen überreicht mir der Bote die Sendung. Ich erkennen die Schrift sofort Esme.

_Jasper, mein Sohn. Unser Haus ist auch dein Haus. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, nimm was du brauchst, bleib solange du willst. Doch da ich dich mittlerweile gut genug kenne, glaube ich nicht, dass du dich sehr wohl fühlen wirst. In dieser Sendung findest du eine Beschreibung für eine kleine Blockhütte, sie liegt nur wenige Meilen vom Haus. Ich habe sie dir und das Grundstück dazu in deinen Namen überschreiben lassen._

_Carlisle meint, du sollst den Mercedes solange nehmen wie du magst._

_Alice und Edward sind im Moment zusammen in Asien unterwegs. Sie wollen abstand gewinnen und alles durchdenken. Rosalie und Emmett sind noch hier, sie haben sich gegen das College entschieden. Beide sind von der Situation sehr betroffen. Falls du irgendwas brauchst, unsere Türen stehen immer offen zu jeder Zeit. Du bist ein Teil der Familie._

_Ich vermisse dich, es tut mir Leid was geschehen ist, und bitte denk daran nichts davon ist deine Schuld. Es war unsere Schuld._

_Esme_

Ich schaue mir die Lagepläne an und begebe mich zu dieser Blockhütte. Ich frage mich wie Esme davon gewusst haben kann. Hat Alice ihr das gesagt? Warum sind sie auf einmal so fürsorglich? Ich weiß es nicht.

Die Hütte ist klein, doch sehr gemütlich, anders als das große Haus. Weniger Glas, dafür sehr viel Holz. Es strahlt Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. Zwei Schlafzimmer, eine Wohnküche, ein Bad. Hier fühle ich mich auf Anhieb wohler als im großen Haus.

Ich überlege ob ich Esme anrufen soll. Sie fehlt mir. Auch die anderen sie fehlen mir, doch noch hab ich den Punkt nicht erreicht, noch sitzt die Enttäuschung zu tief. Haben sie mir verziehen, werden sie es tun?

Ich habe Fragen über Fragen. Und noch keine Antworten. Edward und Alice in Asien? Ich frage mich was sie dort machen? Ist es so, wie ich ihre Gefühle empfunden haben? Beide würden es verdienen glücklich zu werden. Doch was ist mit mir. Ich liebe Alice. Ich weiß nicht ob ich um sie kämpfen soll. Ich brauche definitiv noch Zeit um nachzudenken. Ich hoffe dass Alice eine Entscheidung für mich treffen wird. Ich kann mich noch an unsere erste Begegnung Erinnerung. Sie hatte mich sofort um den kleinen Fingen gewickelt. Ich war von erstem Tag an ihr Sklave. Sie hat mich zu den Cullen gebracht. Ich dachte, immer ich könnte ohne die Cullens überleben, dass ich nur wegen Alice bei ihnen geblieben bin. Doch jetzt wo ich wieder alleine bin, vermisse ich sie.

Charlotte und Peter, ich könnte sie aufsuchen. Doch dann wüsste ich nicht, ob ich für immer diesen vegetarischen Lebensstil aufrecht erhalten könnte. Sie trinken Menschenblut. Ich wüsste nicht ob ich dies auf Dauer wieder könnte. Doch irgendwann würde die Schuld wieder kommen. Zu lange habe ich diesen alternativen Lebensstil gelebt. Und ich war in dieser Zeit glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Ich hatte Aufgaben, Verpflichtungen, ich war in der Lage nach vorn zu blicken. Mich auf den nächsten Tag zu freuen. Im Moment lebe ich einfach von Tag zu Tag. Ich habe keine Perspektive, ich langweile mich. Ich kann hier weder zur Schule gehen noch mich sonst irgendwie outen. Bella würde es schnell erfahren. Sie ist aufmerksam und Gerüchte machen in so einer kleinen Stadt schnell die Runde. Dazu kommt noch Charlie. Als Chief der Polizei, ist er mit den meisten in der Stadt auf gut Freund und Gerüchte landen schnell bei ihm. Ich muss mich bedeckt halten.

Ich hoffe dass Jacob mich anrufen wird. Ich setze mich auf eines der Sofas im Wohnbereich und fange an zu überlegen, wie ich den Werwölfen, dass töten von Neugeborenen beibringen könnte. Wo ist eine ideale Stelle für den Kampf. Das gibt mir eine Aufgabe. Ich renne zum Haus und sehe mich in Carlisles Bibliothek um. Das Meiste wurde mitgenommen, doch ein Teil seiner Bücher ist noch vorhanden. Vor allem geschichtliche Bücher stehen in den Regalen. Und ich finde auch eine Karte von der Umgebung. Die Karte nehme ich mir mit und fange an die wahrscheinlichsten Wege die Victoria nehmen würde einzuzeichnen.

----------------------

**Frage:** Was ist euch lieber täglich (oder fast täglich) solche kurzen Updates oder ein bis zwei mal in der Woche ein größeres Update? Es wäre schön wenn auch die stillen Mitleser mir zumindest mitteilen können, wie sie lesen möchten. (Und da ich kann sehen, dass ihr mitlest ;))


	5. Chapter 4 Training

**Disclaimer: **Nichts davon gehört mir, alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer, ich borge mir sie nur aus um etwas damit zu spielen.

**Kapitel 4 – Training**

Taktik, darin war ich gut, damals vor über 100 Jahren. Und ich hoffe diese Erfahrung wird mir helfen diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod werden wird.

Es ist spät am Abend des folgenden Tages als mein Handy endlich läutet.

Unbekannte Nummer, wird auf meinem Display angezeigt.

„Hallo." Melde ich mich.

_Hier ist Sam. Jacob hat mit mir geredet. Und nachdem wir unsere eigenen Nachforschungen in Seattle angestellt haben, würde ich mich gern auf neutralem Territorium mit dir treffen._ Sagt Sam. Ich bin erstmal etwas erleichtert, dass Jacob mit ihm geredet hat, und dass sie der Gefahr wenigstens etwas Beachtung schenken.

„Nenn einen Ort und ich werde da sein."

_Irgendwo in Forks._ Schlägt Sam vor. Ein Test? Frage ich mich.

„Außer Forks, ich will dort nicht gesehen werden, Bella soll nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin."

_Was würdest du vorschlagen?_

„Die Lichtung in der ihr Laurent erledigt habt?" Schlage ich vor. Falls es zu irgendwelchen Missverständnissen kommt, ist das ein Ort außerhalb der Stadt, wo wir keine Gefahr laufen entdeckt zu werden.

_Einverstanden. Morgen 10 Uhr in der Früh? _

„Ich werde da sein." Sage ich und Sam legt auf.

Ich nutze die restlichen zwölf Stunden um mich mit der geographischen Umgebung zwischen Seattle und Forks besser bekannt zu machen. Zu meinem Bedauern gibt es mehrere Routen. Aber ich habe eine Idee und hoffe auf die Hilfe von Jacob.

Ich bin etwa eine Stunde vor der ausgemachten Zeit an unseren Treffpunkt. Ich kann riechen, dass auch die Werwölfe schon hier sind, mindestens drei von ihnen, aber ich hoffe auf ein faires Gespräch.

„Du bist zeitig." Sagt Sam und tritt auf mich zu. Seine Gefühle sind nicht wirklich feindlich, aber trotzdem bewege ich mich vorsichtig und langsam.

„Wie ist sehe du auch." Antworte ich, ich behalte erst einmal die Info für mich, dass ich weiß, dass sie mindestens zu dritt sind.

„Wir waren in Seattle und haben uns dort umgesehen und auch einige Spuren aufgenommen. Deswegen würden wir anhören was du zu sagen hast."

„Ich will nicht um den heißen Preis reden. Ich kann mein Wissen über Neugeborene mit euch teilen. Ich kann euch zeigen, wie man sie besiegen kann. Sie werden anders Kämpfen als Laurent."

„Erzähl." Fordert Sam mich auf.

Und ich fange an zu beschreiben, was der Unterschied zwischen einem neugeborenen Vampir und einen älteren ist. Ich beschreibe die Unterschiede im Kampfstil, dass Neugeborene mit ihren Instinkten kämpfen, weil sie wollen nur eine Sache, Nahrung. Deswegen ist ihr Kampfstil aggressiver, sie wollen alles so schnell, wie nur möglich, egal wie. Sie vertrauen dabei fast ausschließlich auf ihre Stärke. Ihre Kraft übersteigt normalerweise die eines älteren Vampirs. Deswegen kommt es im Kampf auf Schnelligkeit und voraussehendes Kämpfen an, dann und nur dann, sind sie zu besiegen. Ältere erfahrene Vampire können eher ihren Instinkten widerstehen, sie kämpfen mehr mit ihren Kopf, setzen ihre Kräfte gezielt ein, nutzen ihre Schnelligkeit aus. All das erkläre ich ihm.

Sam hört interessiert zu und fragt gelegentlich nach.

Ich lege alle meine Karten offen, ich erzähle ihnen von den Volturis, unseren Anführen und warum ich sie nicht hier in Forks sehen möchte, welche Gefahren von ihnen ausgehen. Allerdings stellt sich mir die Frage, warum sie bis jetzt nicht eingegriffen haben, ich vermute mal, sie wissen nicht, dass sich unsere Familie aufgelöst hat. Ich erkläre ihm meine Theorien, auf welchen Weg sie nach Forks kommen könnten und wie ich mir vorstellen könnte, sie auf den richtigen Weg zu locken

Wir diskutieren den halben Tag, wie wir am besten vorgehen könnten. Immer mehr Werwölfe aus Sams Rudel stoßen zu uns. Ich spüre, wie sie alle Bella irgendwie in ihr Herz geschlossen haben. Auch wenn die Stimmung immer im neutralen Bereich bleibt, kein extremer Hass, wie ich eigentlich erwartet hätte noch freundschaftliche Gefühle mir entgegen kommen, so konnte ich doch eine kleine Schwankung wahrnehmen, wenn von Bella gesprochen wurde. Ich kann nur hoffen und das drücke ich auch mit Worten aus, dass sie weiter so gut auf sie aufpassen.

Und die Wölfe willigen ein, sie wollen sich von mir trainieren lassen.

Am nächsten Tag fangen wir mit dem Training an. Sam ist mit einen Rudel von neun Werwölfen gekommen. Sie stehen in einem Halbkreis um mich herum. Eine gewisse Aufregung kann ich wahrnehmen.

„Worauf ihr achten müsst, unser Gift ist für euch tödlich. Ihr dürft also auf keinen Fall gebissen werden. Die Neugeboren werden versuchen euren Hals zu attackieren." Erkläre ich. „Deswegen dürft ihr ihnen nicht in menschlicher Gestalt begegnen. Als Wolf habt ihr den Vorteil, dass euer dichtes Fell euch einen gewissen Schutz bietet. Ich möchte, dass mich einer von euch angreift." Ein sandfarbener eher kleiner Wolf erhebt sich. Kleiner im Vergleich zu den normalen Wölfen. Seine Augen sind menschlich, und seine Schnauze sieht aus, als ob er grinsen würde. Er umkreist mich, ich bewege mich nicht, sondern warte ab. Im nächsten Moment springt er mich an, doch ich greife nach seiner Schnauze und ziehe mit meinen Füßen seine Hinterläufe weg, so dass er auf seinen Rücken fällt. Ich lasse ihn sofort los. Er dreht sich wieder und schüttelt sein Fell aus.

„Neugeborene kämpfen mit ihren Instinkten, das heißt sie erwarten einen direkten Angriff, so wie ihn euer Mitstreiter gerade unternommen hat. Ihr müsst mehr mit ihnen Spielen, nutzt eure Geschwindigkeit aus. Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber würde sich einer von euch in menschlicher Form bereit erklären mit mir zu kämpfen." Ich sehe wie der sandfarbene Wolf in den Wald geht und kurz darauf barfuss und nur in Shorts bekleidet wieder heraustritt.

„Wie ist dein Name?" Frage ich.

„Seth." Sagt er.

„Du bist der Vampir. Ich versuche dich zu attackieren." Ich umkreise ihn, doch greife ich nicht direkt an, ich jage ihn über die kleine Lichtung, ich konzentriere mich auf seine Arme und Beine, versuche ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Ich spüre, wie verwirrt er ist und nutze die Gelegenheit und greife ihn an. Ich bin hinter ihm, meine Hände greifen seinen Kopf, ich könnte ihn abreißen. Ich spüre die Anspannung für einen Augenblick, ich könnte dem Jungen wehtun, aber das ist nicht meine Absicht.

„Willst du es noch einmal probieren?" Frage ich ihn.

„Aber dieses Mal bist du wieder der Vampir."

Ich nicke.

Seth versucht mich zu jagen, ich bewege mich blitzschnell, seine Angriffe gehen ins Leere. Ich spüre, wie seine Wut darüber ansteigt und er greift mich wieder direkt an. Ich heble ihn aus und lasse ihn zu Boden gehen.

„Ihr müsst euch weiterhin konzentrieren, tanzt und spielt mit ihnen lieber einige Momente länger, gebt euch aber nicht eurer Wut oder Aggression hin. Es wird Neugeborene geben die erst frisch verwandelt wurden, aber auch einige die eventuell schon einige Monate alt sind und desto älter sie sind desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich für einige Minuten konzentrieren können."

Ich reiche Seth meine Hand und ziehe in auf die Füße. Ich kann den Ehrgeiz in seinen Augen sehen.

„Konzentriere dich." Sage ich und wir versuchen es erneut. Ich versuche dabei, mich mehr wie ein Neugeborener, als wie ein erfahrener Vampir zu verhalten. Dieses Mal bin ich nicht passiv sondern suche den Kampf und greife direkt an, so wie es sein wird in dem Kampf. Seth ist von meiner Kraft überrascht und er geht ein weiteres Mal zu Boden.

„Das war unfair." Sagt er.

„Glaubst du diese Vampire werden fair kämpfen? Es gibt keine Regeln."

„Kämpf mit Köpfchen, die Vampire werden versuchen den direkten Weg zunehmen."

Seth umzingelt mich, er täuscht an, doch er greift nicht an. Ich versuche ihn anzugreifen, doch dieses Mal ist er besser gewarnt und er springt zur Seite und nutzt den Moment und springt mir auf den Rücken, doch sein Arm bewegt sich vor meinen Mund. Ich halte ihn dort fest um ihn seinen Fehler zu zeigen.

„Ich wäre tot, aber du würdest auch einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod sterben." Sage ich ihm. „Aber der Ansatz war richtig."

Plötzlich wandelt sich Sam mitten auf der Lichtung. Ihn scheint seine Nacktheit nicht zu stören auch aus den Reaktionen der anderen kann ich entnehmen, dass dies nicht zum ersten Mal geschieht. Er greift nach seiner Hose die auf dem Boden liegt und zieht sich an.

„Deine Hinweise sind sehr hilfreich. Ich will dass ihr euch in zweier Teams aufteilt, einer spielt Werwolf und der andere Vampir." Sagt er, nach und nach wandeln sich einige, manche gleich hier auf der Lichtung, andere verschwinden in den Wald. Und ich dachte immer wir Vampire hätten keine Privatsphäre. Schnell finden sich Teams zusammen.

Sam stellt sich mir gegenüber, ich merke schnell, dass er sehr gut aufgepasst hat und ein Neugeborener hätte gewiss keine Chance gegen ihn.

„Sehr gut, ein Neugeborener hätte kaum eine Chance. Es wäre aber besser, wenn du in Wolfsform kämpfen würdest, so wie du auch gegen die Neugeborenen kämpfen wirst, weil da hast du keine Arme mit denen du mich halten könntest."

„Vielleicht später." Dann wendet er sich seinen Wolfsbrüdern zu. „Ich will, dass jetzt ein Team nach den anderen vortritt und übt. Wir passen auf und korrigieren.

„Ihr müsst euch mehr konzentrieren, ich weiß es fällt sehr schwer, aber ihr dürft euch nicht euren Instinkten hingeben. Sobald ihr merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, es zuviel wird, tretet einen Schritt zurück, denkt für einen Moment an eure Mathehausaufgaben und versucht euch zu beruhigen."

In den nächsten Stunden beobachte ich hauptsächlich. Sie lernen schnell, sehr schnell. Sie sind stark und schnell. Ihre Geschwindigkeit kann in Wolfsform mit der eines Vampirs mithalten. Ihre Kraft ist etwas geringer als die unsere, aber dadurch, dass sie in Rudeln auftreten, kaschieren dies gewöhnlicher Weise diesen Nachteil.

„Ich will zwar versuchen herauszubekommen, wie viele Vampire Victoria bereits gezeugt hat. Aber wir sollten vielleicht noch zwei andere Szenarien durchüben, zwei Vampire gegen einen von euch, bzw. zwei Wölfe gegen einen Vampir." Erkläre ich und so fangen wir wieder an zu üben.

Nach der ersten Woche habe ich keine Bedenken mehr, dass wir der Armee trotzen können. Sie üben in jeder freien Minute auch wenn ich nicht anwesend bin. Langsam gewöhne ich mich auch daran den einen oder anderen von ihnen nackt zu sehen. Sie zieren sich nicht, sich vor mir zu verwandeln. Sie tragen meist ihre Kleidung, irgendwo am Körper mit sich rum, es ist schon ein merkwürdiges Bild. Was ich jedoch auch merke ist, dass ich in Übungskämpfen entweder gegen Seth oder Sam oder beide antrete, keiner der anderen will mit mir üben. Es ist auch der junge Seth der freiwillig meine Nähe sucht, ob in Wolf- oder Menschengestalt. Er beschwert sich nicht über meinen Geruch, er ist im Moment auch der einzigste der Nahrung und Wasser in meinem Beisein zu sich nimmt, und er hat auch immer eine Vielzahl von Fragen für mich bereit. Im Moment ist er an meiner Haut interessiert und warum sie im Sonnenschein glitzert, aber er stellt auch Fragen über Fragen über die Narben, die meinen Körper bedecken und die man besonders im Sonnenschein sieht. Und er ist auch in seinen Erzählungen mir gegenüber offen, er beschwert sich ständig über seine Schwester und wie sie das Wolfsrudel terrorisiert, er erzählt mir über den Verlust seines Vaters und wie Sue uns daran die Schuld gibt. Wenn ich einen von den Wölfen als Freund bezeichnen wollte, dann wäre es Seth. Die anderen sind zurückhaltender, weniger freundlich und versuchen die Interaktionen mit mir zu minimieren, aber nicht Seth, auch wenn er zum zehnten Mal besiegt wurde, so will er es trotzdem ein elftes Mal probieren.

Jedoch sind alle Wölfe konzentriert bei der Sache, ich denke sie haben begriffen, worum es geht. Auch Jacob erledigt die ihm auferlegte Aufgabe und klaut von Bella ein getragenes Shirt. Damit wollen wir eine Spur legen, die hoffentlich in einer gut funktionierenden Falle enden wird.


	6. Chapter 5 Der Kampf

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 4 – Der Kampf**

Nachdem ich all mein Wissen so gut wie möglich weitergegeben habe, begebe ich mich wieder nach Seattle. Die wichtigste Frage, die immer noch offen ist, wann wird der Angriff stattfinden, wann wird die Armee eintreffen und wie viele.

So sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, ich schaffe es nicht in die Nähe von Victoria zu kommen. Jedoch kann ich einen Vampir allein aufspüren, Riley. Er ist älter, kein wirklicher Neugeborener mehr, er hat bereits eine gewisse Kontrolle über seine Instinkte erlangt. Ich schaffe es ihn in einer leer stehenden Fabrikhalle in die Enge zu treiben. Der Kampf ist kurz, dank meiner jahrelangen Erfahrung im Kampf mit anderen Vampiren und meiner besonderen Fähigkeit habe ich ihn schnell da, wo ich ihn haben will. Langsam kann ich die Informationen aus ihm herausholen. Was er mir erzählt, würde mir mein nicht vorhandenes Blut in meinen Adern erfrieren lassen. Er war in Bellas Zimmer und hat Sachen von ihr gestohlen. Die Neugeborenen haben ihren Duft, ein Duft den kein Vampirfrischling widerstehen kann. Selbst erfahrene Vampire können ihrem unwiderstehlichen Duft kaum widerstehen. Victoria hat herausgefunden, dass wir wieder in der Nähe sind und will deshalb ihren Angriff so schnell wie möglich durchführen, innerhalb der nächsten 72 Stunden. Ich muss die anderen warnen und wir müssen unseren Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Ich töte Riley, in dem Wissen, dass Victoria ihre Pläne nun ändert und schneller angreifen wird.

Ich bin auf den Weg von Seattle nach Forks. Im Auto greife ich nach meinen Handy und wähle Jacobs Nummer, erkläre ihm die Situation. Sie legen eine Spur im Wald, die die Neugeborenen weg vom bewohnten Gebiet führen soll. An bestimmten Punkten stehen Werwölfe zur Kontrolle bereit, die Alarm geben sollen, wenn die Neugeborenen kommen und falls sie einen anderen Weg einschlagen sollten. Nachdem ich Carlisle Auto abgestellt habe, renne ich zu der Lichtung, wo es zum Kampf kommen soll. Nur Seth ist da. Er ist noch jung, zu jung für so einen Kampf. Doch keiner vermochte es ihm auszureden, seiner Schwester Leah konnten wir es nur mit Mühe ausreden. Sie bleibt zurück, zusammen mit den beiden 13 jährigen Wölfen Collin und Brady in La Push. Zu unserem Glück ist es Wochenende und es war einfach Bella und Charlie dort hin zu locken. Ein Wochenendangelausflug konnte Charlie nicht abschlagen und Bella konnte Emilys Einladung auch nicht ausschlagen, einen Mädchenabend zu machen. Bella würde also nie die Wahrheit erfahren, zumindest hoffe ich das.

Ich setze mich neben Seth, der in Wolfsform ist, auf den Boden, die Wachposten sind stationiert. Es ist interessant wie die Wölfe in Wolfsform kommunizieren können, 500 km und mehr sind kein Problem. Und sobald sie irgendetwas beobachten werden sie Alarm schlagen. Ich spüre Seths Nervosität und Anspannung. Seth ist anders als die anderen Werwölfe, von ihm habe ich bisher keine Aggressivität mir gegenüber wahrnehmen können, er hat mich immer mit Fragen überhäuft, seine Neugierde war für mich immer spürbar. Er hatte in der ganzen Zeit auch nur selten Kommentare über meinen Geruch gemacht, während die anderen, ständig irgendwie jammerten, er sagte nie was.

Ich sehe ihn in die Augen, er blickt schnell zur Seite, er will keine Dominanzspiele mit mir machen, sondern rollt sich auf den Rücken, zeigt mir seinen Bauch, die empfindlichste Stelle des Wolfes, ein Zeichen der Unterwerfung.

„Ruh dich aus, ich halte Wache." Sage ich zu ihm. Er gähnt und rollt sich in zusammen. Ich zögere für einen Augenblick, doch dann kraule ich ihn hinter seinen Ohren und nehme ihn gleichzeitig die Anspannung weg und gebe ihn ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Er schläft schnell ein, wenigstens für die nächsten Stunden sollte er sich wohl fühlen. Ich denke nach, wie lange würde es dauern bis Victoria herausgefunden hat, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wie lange würde sie dann brauchen bis sie ihre Armee zusammengerufen und Abmarsch bereit hat. Nach meinen Erfahrungen würde dies mindestens drei bis vier Stunden dauern. Der Weg von Seattle nach Forks würde eine bis eineinhalb Stunden dauern, auf den von uns präparierten Weg. Ich selber habe knapp zwei Stunden gebraucht mit dem PKW, das hieße es blieben noch zwei Stunden bis Victoria frühestens hier eintreffen würde.

Nach und nach treffen auch die anderen ein, bis auf Jacob sind die anderen bereits in Wolfs Form. Jacob setzt sich in meine Nähe.

„Es dürfte noch mindestens zwei Stunden dauern bis Victoria hier ist, ihr solltet euch ausruhen." Sage ich, nicht laut, aber die Werwölfe haben fast so ein gutes Gehör wie wir Vampire. Ich sehe, wie sich einzelne zusammenrollen, wie Seth.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er mag dich." Sagt Jacob zu mir und deutet auf Seth. Meine Hand ist immer noch in seinem Fell, er erinnert mich an meine Kindheit in Texas und an unserem Hund. Ich weiß nicht mehr viel davon, aber an einen Hund kann ich mich erinnern und dass er es mochte wenn man ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte.

„Könnte es etwas damit zu tun haben, dass ich ihn im ersten Übungskampf innerhalb von drei Minuten auf den Rücken hatte?" Frage ich nach.

„Und seitdem will er es dir beweisen."

„Er braucht mir nichts zu beweisen, ich wünschte er wäre nicht hier, er ist noch viel zu jung."

„Lass' ihn das aber besser nicht hören."

„Ich sagte nicht, dass er zu schwach oder nicht fähig genug wäre. Er hat es in den Übungskämpfen bewiesen, dass er sich verteidigen kann. Ich rede hier rein von seinen Alter. In diesem Alter sollte man noch nicht wissen, was töten bedeutet, selbst wenn es sich dabei nicht um Menschen handelt, weil mit der richtigen Führung könnten sie wie wir, wie ich, neben den Menschen leben." Sage ich.

Jacob ist ruhig, ich merke wie er über das Gesagte nachdenkt.

„Wie du es sagst, könnte man fast meinen es seien Unschuldige, die wir da töten, aber…"

„Aber was Jacob? Keiner von ihnen wird sich dieses Leben gewünscht haben, sie waren alle unschuldig, bis Victoria ihnen begegnet ist. Sie waren zu falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort."

„Aber es sind Monster."

„Das bin ich auch, das sind Carlisle und Esme und die anderen auch. Dennoch hat Carlisle in all seinen dreihundertundfünfzig Jahren keinen Menschen getötet. Esme hat noch nie einen Menschen das Leben genommen. Es ist schwer, aber man kann es lernen, wenn man will. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will niemanden hier in Schutz nehmen und ich sehe auch keine andere Möglichkeit um Bella zu schützen, aber es sollte nicht leichtfertig genommen werden."

Sam wandelt sich zurück und steht nackt in der Lichtung. Keinen von uns stört dies mehr.

„Deine Worte sprechen von Weisheit." Sagt er zu mir. „Wir werden deine Worte im Gedanken behalten und die Vampire schnell töten. Aber dennoch sie haben viel Schaden angerichtet, nicht nur in Seattle, sie haben viele von uns zu dem gemacht, was wir jetzt sind, wir leiden darunter, manche mehr die anderen weniger. Ich hoffe, dass wenn wir die Armee vernichtet haben, keine Verwandlungen mehr stattfinden."

„Ich kann dich und auch die anderen hier verstehen, die Neugeborenen haben einmal Blutgeleckt, und sie würden nicht eher ruhen bis sie Bella zu fassen bekommen, Victoria hat sie mit Bellas Geruch verrückt gemacht."

Sam setzt sich in seiner menschlichen Gestalt auf den Boden. Er schaut nachdenklich aus.

„Es gibt eine Frage die ich mir immer und immer wieder stelle, was wäre passiert, wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt?" Sagt Jacob.

„Wahrscheinlich wären Bella und Charlie tot, Bellas Geruch, ist einfach zu einladend für einen Vampir und die Wahrscheinlichkeit wäre hoch gewesen, dass einer der drei, James, Laurent oder Victoria auf sie aufmerksam geworden wärn. Die drei würden weiter zusammen durch die Gegend ziehen und töten. Allerdings wäret ihr keine Werwölfe." Zähle ich auf. „Aber so haben Emmett, Alice und ich James getötet, ihr habt Laurent getötet und gemeinsam werden wir Victoria töten."

Noch bevor wir weiter philosophieren können über das warum, gibt einer der Wachposten das Signal.

„Sie kommen. Noch circa dreißig Minuten bis sie hier sind." Sage ich. „Die Wachen werden hinter ihnen bleiben und ihnen somit einen eventuellen Rückzug erschweren."

Ich sehe wie sich Sam und Jacob wieder in einen Wolf verwandeln. Nach und nach wachen die anderen auf, strecken und schütteln sich den Schlaf aus den Gliedern. Ich frag mich sowieso, wie die meisten von ihnen überhaupt schlafen konnten. Auch Seth ist wach, er schaut mich an, unsicher.

„Wir werden es schaffen." Versichere ich ihm. Ich wünschte ich hätte Edwards Gabe in diesen Moment, ich habe keine Möglichkeit mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. Ich kann Anweisungen geben, aber ich kann keine Informationen von ihnen erhalten, was ein Nachteil für uns ist. Seth tritt einen Schritt auf mich zu und stupst mich mit seiner nassen Schnauze an. „Wir schaffen es." Wiederhole ich, er nickt.

Nach und nach geben uns die anderen Wachposten Nachrichten durch, sie kommen näher, sehr schnell näher. Sie werden von einem unsagbaren Hunger getrieben. Ich hoffe wir können sie hier aufhalten. Wir sind das einzigste was zwischen ihnen und Bella und den Quileutes steht.

Wir nehmen unsere Kampfformation ein. Der Wind steht günstig, er weht die Gerüchte in Richtung Meer, so können sie uns nicht sofort riechen. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher in wie fern Victoria den Geruch von den Werwölfen einordnen kann. Ich kannte ihn nur durch Carlisle und im Moment wünschte ich mir, ich hätte ihn angerufen.

Ich kann sie hören, es sind viele, sehr viele. Ich konnte nur eine wage Zahl aus Riley herausholen, da er selbst nicht wusste, wie viele Victoria in der Zwischenzeit verwandelt hat. Die Wölfe sind still, das einzige was man von ihnen hören kann sind ihre Atemzüge. Und dann kann ich die ersten sehen, mehr und mehr treten aus dem Wald in die Lichtung. Ich versuche alle Emotionen von ihnen abzustoßen, mich nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Dann gebe ich das Signal und wir greifen an. Die Überraschung ist auf unserer Seite. Die Wölfe haben gut aufgepasst und gelernt. Arme, Beine, Köpfe werden von den Leibern gerissen. Schreie.

Wut, Hass, Zorn, Schmerz, Angst, alles strömt auf mich ein. Ich sehe wie sich mehrere Vampire auf Sam stürzen, ich gehe dazwischen, ich schaffe es meinen Arm zwischen Sams Hals und den Vampirzähnen zu schieben, der Biss schmerzt, doch das Gift kann mir nichts anhaben. Ich das Entsetzen in Sams Augen, das war knapp.

Ich versuche den Überblick zu bewahren, ich sehe wie sich ein rotbrauner Wolf mitten auf den Schlachtfeld in einen Menschen verwandelt. Panik strömt mir entgegen. Ich laufe zu ihm, ein Biss. Ich reise seine Haut oberhalb der Bisswunde auf, und hoffe das das Gift heraus fließen wird.

„Es tut weh."

„Ich versuche, das Gift herauszusaugen." Sage ich, ich hoffe, dass es bei ihm genauso funktionieren wird, wie bei Bella. Das Blut der Wölfe schmeckt abscheulich, ich schlucke es nicht hinunter, sondern spucke es aus. Zwei Wölfe versuchen mir den Rücken freizuhalten, so dass ich mich um ihren verletzten Kameraden kümmern kann.

„Sag mir wenn die Schmerzen weg sind." Sage ich. Er nickt.

„Ich spüre nichts mehr, mein Arm, er brennt nicht mehr."

Ich sauge noch zweimal an der Bisswunde, er hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Ich greife unter seine Beine und Rücken und trage ihn aus dem Schlachtfeld.

Dann höre ich am Winseln, aus den Augen heraus, sehe ich wie Victoria Seth gegen einen Baum geschmettert hat. Ich eile ihm zur Hilfe. Ein Blick sagt mir, dass er lebt, jedoch verletzt sein muss, sein Fell schimmert nass und ich rieche Blut. Ich kann Seth nicht im Stich lassen und greife Victoria an. Laurent hatte recht gehabt, als er uns vor ihr warnte. Sie kann kämpfen, ihre Bewegungen sind flüssig, durchdacht. Doch meine Kriegserfahrung kommt mir zu Gute, ich beobachte sie und schaffe es, sie zu bezwingen.

Plötzlich ist es still, nur schwere Atemzüge durchschneiten die Luft, es ist vorbei. Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit ist auf Seth gerichtet. Ich ziehe mein Shirt aus und reiße es in Bahnen um Seth Wunden verbinden zu können. Er winselt. Ich versuche ihm so viel wie möglich Schmerzen abzunehmen, während ich seine Wunde verbinde.

„Ich wünschte Carlisle wäre hier." Sage ich.

„Die Wunde sieht schlimmer aus als sie ist." Sagt Jacob neben mir. „Er braucht jetzt vor allem Ruhe."

„Ist noch jemand verletzt?" Frage ich und schaue dabei Jacob an.

„Du hast Jared das Leben gerettet."

„Hat es funktioniert?" Frage ich nach. Ich bin mir nicht sicher.

„Er ist schwach und müde, aber er sagt, dass dieser brennende Schmerz fort ist. Dank dir ist mir diese Erfahrung erspart geblieben." Sagt Sam.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich bei einen Biss in den Hals noch helfen hätte können." Sage ich ehrlich. „Sonst noch jemand verletzt?"

„Nichts was nicht in ein paar Stunden geheilt ist. Seth hat es am schlimmsten erwischt. Wir sollten ihn nach Hause bringen."

Ich überlege kurz, bis nach La Push ist es vierzig Minuten, zu meiner Hütte nur zwanzig.

„Ich wohne näher, bringen wir ihn zu mir." Sage ich. Jacob schaut mich ungläubig an und seine Verwirrung kann ich mehr als nur deutlich spüren.

„Er hat starke Schmerzen. Ich kann ihm einen Teil davon abnehmen. Es kann gern einer von euch noch mitkommen."

„Ich werde mitkommen." Sagt Jacob. „Die anderen werden den Rest hier erledigen und die Körper verbrennen."

Jacob nimmt Seth vorsichtig hoch, wieder kommt ein klagender Laut. „Gib die Richtung an."


	7. Chapter 6 Offenbarungen

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 6 - Offenbarungen**

Wir laufen in Schweigen zu meiner Hütte, nur Seth winselt hin und wieder. Bei mir angekommen, führe ich die beiden in eines meiner Schlafzimmer, ich werfe mehrere Handtücher über das Bett, bevor Jacob Seth vorsichtig darauf ablegt. Mein Bett ist fast zu klein, für den riesigen Wolf. Aus dem Bad hole ich einen Verbandskasten, ich frage mich im Moment nicht, wieso ich einen im Bad habe, ich nehme mal an, den hat noch Carlisle darin verstaut.

Mit einer Schere schneide ich den Behelfsverband auf. Jacob schaut mir über die Schultern, ich spüre er will helfen, aber weiß nicht wie. Ich kenne solche oder solche ähnlichen Wunden vom Kriegseinsatz.

„Kannst du mir ein Tuch und etwas Wasser holen." Jacob sprintet nahezu, froh etwas zu tun zu haben. Er reicht mir das Tuch und das Wasser, ich reinige die Wunde vorsichtig und taste dann Seth Körper ab.

„Einige Rippen scheinen gebrochen zu sein. Eventuell hat die Lunge etwas abbekommen, aber ich bin kein Arzt. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall auf seine Atmung achten."

„Okay." Ist alles was Jacob sagt. Ich verbinde die Wunde erneut und lege einen relativ straffen Verband um seine Brust. Jacob hilft mir dabei.

„Mehr können wir hier im Moment nicht machen." Sage ich. „Er braucht jetzt Ruhe."

Zusammen verlassen wir das Zimmer, die Tür lassen wir offen. Wir setzen uns in das Wohnzimmer.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir etwas anbieten, aber meine Küche ist komplett leer." Sage ich.

„Ich werde es überleben." Sagt Jacob. „Hast du wenigstens Wasser hier für eine kurze Dusche."

„Dort ist das Bad." Sage ich und deute auf die Badezimmertür. „Du kannst auch lange Duschen." Schwerfällig erhebt sich Jacob vom Sessel. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, er ist mit seiner Kraft am Ende. Ich betrachte ihn, seine Shorts sind zerrissen und mit Blut und Dreck beschmutzt, nur keine von meinen Sachen würden ihm passen. Eventuell von Emmett. Ich nehme an er kann auf eine Hose verzichten. Ich schaue schnell ins Schlafzimmer, Seth schläft tief, danach renne ich zum Haus. Querfeld ein. Dort angekommen gehe ich in das Zimmer von Rosalie und Emmett. Ich öffne einen Schub und Schrank nach dem anderen, wie konnten die beiden jemals hier etwas finden? Und dabei haben beide nur eine kleine Auswahl zurückgelassen. Schließlich finde ich ein paar Sweathosen die Jacob passen könnten, danach renne ich zurück.

Jacob ist immer noch im Bad, er hat mein Angebot mit dem lange Duschen angenommen. Ich überlege kurz, aber nach all den Wochen mit den Wölfen, gibt es nichts was ich noch nicht gesehen hätte. Ich öffne die Türe.

„Die müssten dir passen." Sage ich und werfe die Hosen über Waschbecken.

Er murmelt etwas unter der Dusche was wie ein „Danke" klingen sollte.

„Keine Ursache." Sage ich und lasse ihn wieder alleine. Ich selber könnte auch eine Dusche gebrauchen. Seth Blut ist an meinen Sachen, zusammen mit Dreck und Schmutz und Gift von den Neugeborenen. Ich schaue mir meine Bisswunde an, eine Narbe mehr, aber auch eine weitere Erinnerung. Ich hole mir aus meinen Schrank saubere Sachen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis Jacob aus dem Bad kommt. Die Hosen sind knapp aber sie passen, irgendwie.

„Das hat gut getan. Wie geht es Seth?" Fragt er nach.

„Er schläft, seine Schmerzen sind in einen tolerierbaren Bereich. Seine Atmung wird besser." Sage ich kurz. Und gehe ins Bad. Ich mache es kurz, duschen, Haare waschen, abtrocknen. Ich fühle mich um einiges besser, jetzt nachdem die Kampfspuren beseitigt sind. Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer komme, brennt kein Licht mehr, für einen Moment denke ich, dass Jacob schläft aber er sitzt wieder im Sessel und starrt aus dem Fenster. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa.

„Du hattest Recht, für den Moment war es einfach die Vampire zu töten, aber jetzt fühle ich mich verunsichert, haben wir wirklich das Richtige getan?" Fragt er mich nachdenklich.

„Ja wir haben das Richtige getan, wir haben Bella, Charlie und wahrscheinlich unzählige anderen das Leben gerettet." Sage ich ihm.

Ich spüre dass irgendwas ihn belastet, schon seit einigen Tagen merke ich diese Anspannung, ich hatte erwartet, dass sie mit dem Kampf von ihm abfällt, aber sie wird stärker.

„Seitdem ich letztes Jahr Bella zum ersten Mal wieder seit Jahren gesehen habe und sie so locker mit mir umgegangen ist, ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Ich wollte sie unbedingt haben, der Preis dafür war mir relativ egal. Ich hätte alles getan um sie von Edward fort zubekommen, ich hatte mir sonst was für Pläne ausgedacht. Als ich mich das erste Mal verwandelt hatte, war ich mir meiner Sache noch sicherer, da sich alle Gefühle intensiviert hatten. Ich dachte wirklich, ich habe mich auf sie geprägt. Ich habe versucht ihr alles zu geben, was sie brauchte…"

„Aber?"

„Aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Ich hatte mich nicht auf sie geprägt, sie war nicht meine Partnerin fürs Leben. Jasper, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll." Sagt er schließlich zu mir. Ich bin von seiner offenen Art überrascht.

„Was ist prägen, was meint ihr damit?" Ich konnte das Wort öfters hören, aber dessen genaue Bedeutung ist mir schleierhaft geblieben.

„Wenn wir unseren Partner fürs Leben finden, dann macht es einfach klick. Man kann und will nicht mehr ohne ihr sein, man will, dass diese Person sicher ist, dass sie glücklich und zufrieden ist. Es ist nicht nur der sexuelle Aspekt, sondern alles drum herum, man würde alles für diese Person tun, alles."

„Und bei dir und Bella hat es nicht klick gemacht?"

„Nicht in dieser Art. Bella ist meine beste Freundin, ich will das sie glücklich ist, aber sie ist nicht mein Lebenspartner…"

„Woher weißt du das?" Frage ich nach.

„Ich habe Bella in den letzten Wochen mehrmals von der Schule abgeholt. Da hab ich sie gesehen. Ihr Vater ist ein Quileute und lebt in La Push, ihre Mutter lebt in Forks, deswegen geht sie da auch zur High School, ihr Name ist Vanessa, sie ist zwei Jahrgangsstufen unter Bella. Ich hab sie ein oder zweimal getroffen in La Push, sie hat bisher ihren Vater nur sehr selten besucht, doch nun ist sie ständig dort zu Besuch, sie verspürt auch wie ich diese Zwang, dieses Etwas, ich kann es nicht beschreiben." Erklärt er mir. „Ich will Bella nicht verletzten, ich meine, sie weiß wie das Prägen funktioniert. Wir haben darüber geredet, Bella hat selbst immer wieder gesagt, dass wir nur Freunde sind, ich wollte mehr und nun auf einmal…"

„Auf einmal gibt es eine andere und du weißt nicht, wie du dich verhalten sollst, da du keinen verletzten willst."

„Erfasst."

„Auf jeden Fall solltest du mit Bella reden. Erkläre ihr alles, mache ihr bewusst, dass du ihr Freund bleiben wirst. Versuch eine Balance zu finden, zwischen ihr und Vanessa. Unternehmt vielleicht mal etwas zu dritt. Gib Bella die Möglichkeit sie kennen zu lernen. Das ist der einzige Ratschlag, den ich dir im Moment geben kann."

„Ich habe vor diesem Gespräch mit Bella mehr Angst, als ich heute vor dem Kampf hatte. Bella ist so zerbrechlich."

„Bella ist eine Kämpferin, das Problem ist für sie eine Sache zu finden für die es lohnt zu kämpfen."

„Ich denke du hast Recht, ich muss mit ihr reden."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung." Sage ich zu ihm.

Die Sonne geht langsam über dem Horizont auf, vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen durchbrechen die Wolkendecke und fallen durch das Fenster in das Wohnzimmer. Ich sehe feine Partikel in der Luft schweben und höre Jacobs Magen knurren.

„Schreib mir auf was du für ein Frühstück für euch beide braucht." Sage ich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du so einkaufen gehen möchtest." Und deute auf seine Hose und die nackten Füße.

Ich reiche ihn einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier. Er schreibt einige Zutaten auf.

„Der kleine Shop bei der Tankstelle zwischen Forks und Port Angeles müsste all diese Sachen haben." Sagt er mir. „Ich denke nicht, dass du in Forks einkaufen gehen möchtest."

„Nicht unbedingt. Bis jetzt weiß noch keiner dass ich hier bin. Falls Seth in der Zwischenzeit aufwacht, ich habe ein paar Sachen auf die Kommode gelegt. Sie sollten ihn passen."

Damit gehe ich, der Mercedes steht noch am Haus, ich hole ihn und fahre zu dem kleinen Geschäft. Einen Vorteil haben Supermärkte, es ist nicht so auffällig, wenn man wie ein Idiot vor dem Regal steht und nicht weiß was man nehmen soll. Und im Moment stehe ich wie ein Idiot vor dem Kühlregal. Wieso haben die auch soviel Auswahl, es soll doch nur ein kleiner Laden sein.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Werde ich schließlich von einer etwas älteren Dame angesprochen.

„Mein Kumpel hat versprochen Frühstück für uns alle zu machen, wenn ich die Zutaten dafür besorge. Aber ich kann weder seine Handschrift entziffern, noch mich daran erinnern, was er sonst immer genommen hat. Der Abend war eindeutig zu heftig." Sage ich und greife mir dabei an den Kopf.

„Lassen sie mich mal sehen. Wie ich sehe haben sie das meiste schon, es fehlt noch der Frühstücksschinken, da würde ich diesen hier empfehlen, er kostet ein paar Cent mehr, allerdings ist er intensiver im Geschmack."

„Klingt gut." Sage ich.

„Vielleicht sollten sie sich auch noch eine Asperin und etwas Wasser mitnehmen."

„Gut Idee, sehr gute Idee." Soll die Frau doch denken, dass wir zuviel gefeiert haben.

Ich vergleiche noch einmal die Liste mit den Waren in meinen Korb, Eier, Milch, Paprika, Käse, Schinken, Salami, Brot und Semmeln, … alles vorhanden. Ich gehe zum bezahlen und verlassen, dann so schnell wie möglich dieses Geschäft. Die Wolkendecke wird zunehmend dünner und die Sonne kommt mehr und mehr zum Vorschein. Ich renne zum Auto und danke Carlisle für die getönten Scheiben. Dann fahre ich zurück, Jacob bringt die Sachen vom Auto in die Küche und beginnt mit der Zubereitung, ich versuche erst gar nicht meine Hilfe anzubieten, ich bin in der Küche so hilfreich, wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Seth muss wach gewesen sein, er liegt jetzt nackt in seiner menschlichen Form auf dem Bett.

„Seth ist aufgewacht, er wollte sich verwandeln, deswegen habe ich ihn den Verband abgemacht, als ich ihn wieder frisch verbinden wollte, schlief er schon wieder." Erzählt Jacob mir von der Küche aus.

Ich beuge mich über Seth. Die Wunde sieht besser aus, seine Atmung ist freier. Ich taste vorsichtig über seine Brust, wo ich die gebrochenen Rippen vermute. Er öffnet seine Augen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ging schon mal besser. Beim Atmen tut es noch etwas weh."

„Vielleicht sollten wir zur Unterstützung noch mal einen Verband anlegen. Bis die Rippen komplett geheilt sind. Das dürfte dir das Atmen erleichtern."

Seth nickt nur mit dem Kopf. Und setzt sich auf. Ich lege ihn einen straffen Verband um den Oberkörper.

„Irgendwas riecht hier gut." Sagt Seth.

„Da es sicherlich nicht ich sein werde, ist es bestimmt das Essen, dass Jacob zubereitet."

Ich stehe auf und reiche Seth die Kleidung. Er zieht sich langsam die Hosen and steht vorsichtig auf und er schwankt etwas.

„Langsam und vorsichtig." Sage ich zum ihm und führe in das Wohnzimmer. Er nimmt auf dem Sofa platzt und Jacob bringt ihm das Essen. Schnell verputzen die beiden alles. Farbe kehrt wieder in Seth Gesicht zurück. Ja es geht ihm definitiv besser.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Jasper." Sagt er zu mir.

„Ich bin es der zu danken hat, ihr habt gestern mehr als nur tapfer gekämpft. Allein hätte ich keine Chance gehabt."

„Und wir hätten ohne dich auch weniger Chancen gehabt. Du hattest recht, sie kämpften anders als Laurent."

„Die Gefahr ist vorbei, das ist die Hauptsache. Bella ist in Sicherheit."

„Jasper hast du ein Telefon hier, ich würde gern meine Ma anrufen und ihr sagen, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist."

Ich reiche ihm mein Handy, daran hätte ich selber denken können. Seth ist noch so jung, sicher wird sich seine Mutter Sorgen um ihn machen.

Ich schaue zu Jacob, auch er muss schmunzeln, als Seth ihr zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal sagt, dass alles wieder in bester Ordnung ist. Mütter, unwillkürlich denke ich an Esme, sie ist irgendwie zu meiner Mutter geworden, in den Jahren als ich bei den Cullens lebte. Ich vermisse sie. Es schmerzt, ich war über ein halbes Jahrhundert ohne wirkliche Familie durch das Leben gegangen und ich dachte, ich könnte ohne sie Leben. Doch als ich bei den Cullens eingezogen bin, fühlte ich mich das erste Mal in meinen Vampirleben geborgen, verstanden und diese Geborgenheit vermisse ich irgendwie.

„Danke Jasper." Ich nehme Seth wieder das Handy ab und stecke es ein.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?" Fragt mich Jacob.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Erstmal noch eine Weile hier Bleiben, danach, danach werde ich sehen, wo mich meine Reise hinführt. Ich habe keine Pläne, keine Ziele im Moment. Ich will einfach nur nachdenken."

„Okay. Seth denkst du, du kommst bis nach Hause laufen?" Fragt Jacob.

„Ich bin wieder fit." Antwortet er, Lüge.

„Ich würde noch etwas warten, noch bereitet ihm das Atmen schmerzen." Sage ich. „Zuviel Belastung kann der Lunge schaden, solange sie nicht richtig geheilt ist."

„Jasper hat recht." Sagt Jacob. „Wir warten noch eine Stunde oder auch zwei." Oder drei, denke ich mir.

Während es sich Seth auf dem Sofa wieder gemütlich macht, helfe ich Jacob dabei meine Küche wieder in ihren vorherigen Zustand zu bringen. Wie kann man nur soviel Geschirr innerhalb so kurzer Zeit dreckig machen und wieso hat Esme keinen Geschirrspüler eingebaut. Ich hasse es mit der Hand aufzuwaschen.

Seth schläft wieder den Schlaf der Gerechten. Es gibt Momente wo ich sie dafür beneide. Schlafen und Träumen.

Es sind noch mal drei Stunden vergangen, bis die beiden sich auf den Heimweg machen. Ich überlege mir die Sachen gleich in die Waschmaschine zustecken. Vielleicht kann dies den Gestank neutralisieren, ansonsten müssten sie entsorgt werden. Ich ziehe das Bett ab, nehme die Handtücher und die Sachen von Jacob und Seth und gehe zum Haupthaus. Kurz vor dem Haus bleibe ich stehen. Der Garten, er war immer so gepflegt, jetzt wächst das Gras fast bis zu meinen Knien. In den Beeten hat sich das Unkraut breit gemacht. Nachdem ich die Waschmaschine eingeschaltet habe, gehe ich in Esmes Garten. Ich befreie zumindest ihre geliebten Rosen von Unkraut. Ich würde gern alles in Ordnung bringen, so wie es war, aber es würde Fragen aufwerfen, falls irgendwelche unerwarteten Besucher vorbeikommen würden. Und ein freistehendes Haus mitten im Wald kann sehr anziehend sein. Am Ende mache ich doch mehr als ich zunächst geplant hatte, aber es ist die Seite die zum Wald zeigt, nicht die, die man von der Einfahrt her sehen kann.

Nachdem ich die Wäsche von der Waschmaschine in den Trockner getan habe, streife ich durch das Haus. Trotz das es unbewohnt und halb leer ist, birgt es Erinnerungen und zwar sehr viele davon. Alle waren glücklicher, zufriedener nachdem Bella in unser Leben kam, sie hat alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Es sind viele Regeln für sie gebrochen oder gebogen wurden. Es drehte sich alles um sie, auch wenn sie nicht hier war. Sie gab uns eine Beschäftigung. Alice liebte es für sie einzukaufen, was Bella fast jedes Mal einen kleinen Tobsuchtanfall bescherte. Esme war geschickter, auch sie kaufte für Bella ein, doch sie beobachtete mehr, bei ihr waren es Kleinigkeiten, wie Bellas Lieblings-Eis, ihre Lieblings-Pizza, ihr bevorzugtes Shampoo oder Duschgel, mal eine Kerze in Edwards Zimmer, mal einen kleinen Blumenstrauß dort. Emmett dachte stets daran wie er mit und durch Bella Spaß haben würde. Carlisle war meist vor Ort und Stelle, wenn Bella sich wieder mal eine kleine Verletzung zugezogen hat. Rosalie mochte Bella nicht, ihre Gründe waren vielseitig, teilweise verständlich, doch sie kamen nie zur Sprache zwischen Bella und ihr. Und ich, ich mochte Bella, doch durfte ich sie nie wirklich kennen lernen. Es war immer nur Jasper halte Abstand, Jasper nicht zu Nah, Jasper nicht Atmen, Jasper Bella kommt. Alle hatten Bedenken.

Nachdem alle Arbeiten am und im Haus erledigt sind, gehe ich zu Bellas Haus. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie schon wieder von La Push zu Hause sind sein würde, aber ich möchte sie gern sehen, mich davon überzeugen, dass sie wirklich in Sicherheit ist.

Als ich im Wald der gegenüber ihrem Haus liegt ankomme, kann ich ihn schon riechen, nicht nur ich hatte diesen Gedanken.

Bella steigt aus dem Auto aus, er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, sie ist abgemagert und sie scheint immer noch Gewicht zu verlieren, ich nehme so gut wie keine Gefühle von ihr war, sie ist wie ein leere Hülle, und die Emotionen die von ihr ausgehen sind negativ.

„Jacob, wir alle dachten, damals es sei das beste, dass wir gehen. Edward wollte einen schnellen Schlussstrich ziehen. Sie sollte mit ihren Leben fortfahren, so als ob es uns nie gegeben hätte." Versuche ich ihm zum wiederholten Male zu erklären.

„Ihr geht es schon bedeutend besser, die ersten Monate waren schlimmer, sie sah aus wie ein Zombie. Aber jetzt lacht wieder und scheint auch glücklicher zu sein."

„Alles nur Fassade." Erkläre ich ihm. „Sie ist eine gute Schauspielerin geworden in den letzten Monaten. Weil ihre Gefühle sagen etwas anderes Trauer, Wut, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Enttäuschung, nur negative Emotionen nehme ich von ihr war. Selbst wenn sie dich sieht, verspüre ich nur ein wenig Hoffnung."

„Ich dachte du kannst Gefühle beeinflussen, warum änderst du das nicht?" Fragt mich Jacob.

„Weil alles kurzfristig wäre, sobald ich weg wäre, würde sich alles wieder so wie es im Moment ist und Bella ist nicht dumm, sie könnte sich vielleicht denken, dass ich wieder in der Nähe bin."

„Ich hasse Edward." Verkündigt Jacob.

„Würdest du es lieber haben, dass er noch da wäre?" Frage ich.

Er schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. „Alles ist so anders, ich dachte immer Bella sei meine Liebe. Doch nun habe ich sie gefunden. Und ich weiß nicht, ich bin verwirrt."

Dies kann ich deutlich spüren. Auch wenn ich dieses Prägen, nicht wirklich verstehe.

„Irgendwann musst du es ihr sagen, bevor sie sich zu viele Hoffnungen macht." Sage ich.

„Ich weiß." Sagt er nur.

„Die Situation ist nicht einfach, aber sie sollte es wissen und sie sollte auch wissen, dass du stets ihr Freund bist und bleibst." Sage ich. „Ich würde es tun bevor sie es von jemand anderem erfährt, weil das sie verletzen würde."

„Ich weiß." Sagt Jacob und verlässt meine Seite. Ich sehe wie er die Straße überquert und in die Richtung von Bellas Haus. Ich überlege einen Augenblick hier zu bleiben, das Gespräch zu verfolgen, Bella zu beruhigen. Aber ich entscheide mich dagegen, irgendwann muss sich Bella ihren Gefühlen stellen.

Ich gehe zurück zu meinem Haus, der Geruch der beiden liegt immer noch in der Luft, ich öffne alle Fenster weit, doch es bringt nur sehr wenig Abhilfe.


	8. Chapter 7 Abschied

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 7 – Abschied**

Ich gehe in meinen Gedanken den Kampf vom Vorabend noch mal durch, wie hätte ich verhindern können, dass Seth verletzt wird, wie hat es Victoria geschafft ihn von allen anderen zu separieren? Woher wusste sie, dass er das schwächste Mitglied der Gruppe war? Fragen über Fragen.

Ich gehe die Schemata durch, die Taktiken, die wir uns überlegt hatten. Die Zeit vergeht bei solchen Sachen immer schneller. Ich versuche mich auf dieses Thema zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder wandern meine Gedanken zu Bella, ich würde ihr so gern helfen. Noch nie war man Drang so stark, etwas tun zu müssen, nur was. Ich kann nicht einfach wieder in ihr Leben spazieren. Dazu ist zuviel passiert, sie würde erwarten, dass Edward wieder auftaucht und Alice und die anderen. Doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, was aus Edward und Alice wird, wird es eine partnerschaftliche Beziehung oder bleibt es geschwisterliche Freundschaft? Wie hat sich Jacob ausgedrückt, es muss klick machen. Vielleicht macht es ja das bei den beiden, jetzt wo ich nicht in der Nähe bin. Jetzt wo sie ungestört sein können. Verdient hätten sie es. Doch was wird aus mir? Wie passe ich in dieses Bild? Liebe ich Alice noch? Müsste ich nicht eifersüchtig bei den Gedanken sein, dass sie im Moment alleine mit Edward unterwegs ist? Doch ich spüre keine Eifersucht. Selbst wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass die beiden körperlichen Kontakt haben.

Das läuten meines Telefons reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, Jacob, Montag 11.39 Uhr, wo ist die Zeit hin, saß ich wirklich fast 20 Stunden hier auf dem Sofa?

Ich nehme den Anruf an.

„Jasper hier ist Jacob. Ich hab gestern mit Bella geredet und auch mit Vanessa. Beide haben es verstanden. Doch Bella war heute nicht in der Schule. Vanessa hat mich angerufen. Ich bin zu ihrem Haus gerannt und dort hab ich einen Zettel gefunden:

_Die Zeit war schön, aber ich kann nicht mehr, bye Bella_

Wir verlieren ihre Spur an der Grenze und Sam will nicht ohne Erlaubnis euer Gebiet betreten."

„Kein Problem. Ich erlaube euch auf unsere Gebiet." Sage ich. „Ich werde helfen."

Ich ziehe mich schnell an und renne zu Bellas Haus. Seth ist da, ich mustere ihn kurz.

„Bin wieder fit." Sagt er sofort. „Ich kann dich zu der Stelle bringen wo wir Bellas Spur verloren haben. Der Regen erschwert es uns sie zu verfolgen."

„Dann bring mich dahin." Seth zieht seine Shorts aus und wandelt sich, ich greife nach seinen Sachen und nehme sie an mich, mich stört es nicht damit zu rennen, während sie ihn beim rennen nur behindern. Seth ist flink, er springt über Baumstämme und duckt sich unter Geäst, doch nie verliert dabei an Geschwindigkeit. Meine Gedanken rasen, wo ist Bella, warum hat sie das Getan.

Ich kenne die Stelle, einer von Edwards Lieblingsorten. Während Seth in Wolfsform versucht ihre Spur aufzunehmen, laufe ich in direkter Linie zu der Lichtung, doch die Lichtung ist leer. Ich kann zwar ihren Duft wahrnehmen, doch die Spur ist alt.

„Sie ist hier nicht." Sage ich zu Seth, als dieser nun ebenfalls die Lichtung erreicht.

Er wandelt sich wieder. „Ihre Spur endet hier, sie ist wahrscheinlich wieder zum Truck zurück. Doch dieser hinterlässt nur wenige Spuren, die wir verfolgen können."

„Das hier ist einer der Lieblingsorte von Edward gewesen. Vielleicht hat sie ja einen anderen davon aufgesucht."

Die Quelle, ich weiß nicht ob Edward sie jemals dort hingebracht hat. Jedoch hat Edward sie gemacht, die warmen Thermalquellen, er konnte dort Stunden verbringen, wir alle waren öfters da, aber jeder von uns hatte seine eigene Lieblingsquelle. Aber es ist einen Versuch wert, sei dort zu suchen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Orte absuchen, an denen sie gerne mit Edward war."

„Besser als hier rum zustehen." Antwortet mir Seth und verwandelt sich wieder in einen Wolf und wir rennen, durch den Wald, ich zögere, der kürzeste Weg dorthin würde mich über das Land der Quileute führen.

„Wenn Edward alleine sein wollte, hat er gern eine Thermalquelle aufgesucht. Der schnellste Weg dorthin würde aber im Moment über euer Land gehen." Sage ich. Seth schaut mich nur an und rennt. Ich folge ihm. Er bringt mich auf sein Land und wieder hinaus. Dann übernehme ich die Führung. Es gibt mehrere Quellen in diesem Gebiet. Wir teilen ans auf um ein größeres Gebiet abzusuchen.

„Sie muss irgendwann hier gewesen sein, ich kann ihren Geruch wahrnehmen, aber er ist mindestens eine Woche alt." Sagt er, ich kann seinen Frust und seine Hilflosigkeit spüren. Doch wir können nicht aufgeben, Bella muss irgendwo sein, doch wo.

Wir suchen weitere Orte ab, zu denen Edward Bella gebracht haben könnte. Edward liebte die Natur und verbrachte viel Zeit hier. Wir finden meist eine alte Spur von ihr. Es ist wie als ob sie Abschied genommen hätte von ihnen, ihre Erinnerungen mit Edward noch mal aufleben hat.

Panik steigt in mir hoch. Ich hätte bei ihr bleiben sollen. Ich habe wieder versagt. Seth sieht mich erschrocken an, ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, dass ich sie aus meinen Körper strömen ließ.

„Unsere Taktik ist falsch, sie würde sich nie an einen Ort umbringen, der Edward so viel bedeutet."

Ich greife nach meinem Handy und wähle Jacobs Nummer.

„Er ist in Wolfsform, er wird sein Telefon eventuell nicht mithaben." Sagt Seth.

Ich bin verzweifelt, wo ist Bella. Ich wähle Edwards Nummer, doch ich erreiche nur die Mailbox, ich wähle Alices Nummer und erreiche nicht einmal ihre Mailbox. Was nun, ich habe versagt, ich habe nicht nur meine Familie auseinander gebracht, ich habe auch Bellas Leben auf den Gewissen. Ich bin ein Monster. Ich sollte nach Volterra gehen. Ich lasse mich auf einen Baumstamm fallen. Ich schaue Seth verzweifelt an.

„Wir suchen einen Ort, an den sie gegangen ist, wenn sie allein sein wollte, das ist meine Vermutung im Moment." Sage ich.

„Jacob hat sie häufiger zu eurem Haus gehen sehen."

„Erinnerungen mit Edward, außerdem da hätte ich sie bemerkt."

Mein Handy läutet, Jacob. Endlich.

„Hast du sie?" Fragt er aufgeregt nach.

„Nein, kennst du einen Ort, wo sie sich hin verzogen hat, wenn sie allein oder ungestört sein wollte?"

„Die Klippen." Sagt er.

„Die Klippen?" Frage ich nach.

„Bella ist häufiger zum Meer gefahren, sie meinte dass sie hier ihre Ruhe findet, dass sie ungestört nachdenken kann. Sie suchte sich dafür am liebsten Plätze aus von denen sie von oben auf das Meer blicken konnte. Wir fangen südlich von First Beach an."

Jacob legt auf.

„Richtung Meer?" Fragt mich Seth. Ich nicke und springe auf. Seth bringt mich nördlich von LaPush an den Strand. Wir laufen von da aus an der Küste entlang. Feindselige Blicke treffen mich, doch ich ignoriere sie.

Ich sehe sie, und ich sehe auch Jacob und die anderen. Wir erreichen ihren Körper fast gleichzeitig.

Ich stehe noch nicht, aber mein Handy ist schon am Ohr und der Notarzt verständigt.

Sie atmet schwer, Flüssigkeit ist in ihrer Lunge. Doch sie lebt, noch. Ich knie mich neben sie. Ihr Körper fühlt sich fast so kalt an, wie meiner. Ihr Blut klebt an meinen Fingern, ich ignoriere es.

„Zwei, drei von euch legt euch so nah wie möglich ohne sie zu berühren." Embry legt sich vorsichtig hin, Seth folgt ihm. Er berührt ihren Körper. „Vorsichtig Seth, ich will nicht wissen was für Knochen gebrochen sind und jede Bewegung könnte ihr weitere Probleme bereiten." Danach ziehe ich meine Jacke aus, und reiche sie Jacob. „Wärm sie auf."

Er hält sie für einen Augenblick dicht an seinen Körper gepresst, bevor er Bella damit zudeckt.

„Quil laufe zur Straße, schau nach dem Rettungswagen Ausschau." Sagt Sam, der nun zu uns gestoßen ist. „Jared, Paul holt Decken."

Alle drei laufen los.

„Ihr anderen bis auf Seth, Embry und Jacob, verschwindet. Zu viele Fragen, warum wir alle halb nackt hier stehen." Die anderen gehen nur zögerlich. Paul und Jared kommen mit Decken wieder, sie wärmen sie kurz an und legen sie dann über Bella. Bevor die beiden auch verschwinden.

„Seth, Embry wenn der Rettungswagen da ist, versteckt ihr euch."

Ihr Herzschlag wird langsamer.

„Bella halte durch." Sagt Jacob verzweifelt. Ich lege meine Hand auf ihre Stirn und versuche irgendwelche Emotionen in ihr zu erwecken. Sie muss kämpfen.

„Bella, du musst kämpfen." Sage ich zu ihr. Ich höre in der Entfernung die Sirenen des Rettungswagens, Seth und Embry ziehen sich zurück und verstecken sich in den Klippen.

„Warum können die nicht schneller sein?" Fragt Jacob ungeduldig.

Zwei Sanitäter kommen zu uns.

Ich sage den beiden ihren Namen und erkläre ihnen, dass wir einen Abschiedsbrief gefunden haben. Sie checken Bellas Vitalwerte und machen sich einen Eindruck von ihren Verletzungen.

„Tom, fordere den Heli an, dass ist nichts was wir hier versorgen können. Sie muss nach Seattle." Sagt einer der Sanitäter und der andere rennt los. Dann schaut er mich an. „Sie muss in eine Spezialklinik. Forks und Port Angeles sind dafür nicht ausgerüstet, im Moment müssen wir von Wirbelsäulen und Kopfverletzungen ausgehen."

„Danke. In welche Klinik." Frage ich nach.

Dann blicke ich zu Jacob. „Ruf ihren Vater an, dass er sich auf den Weg dorthin macht." Er telefoniert kurz mit Charlie, versichert ihm, dass er hier vor Ort nichts für ihn tun kann, dass er in Seattle gebraucht wird. Ich merke das Zögern in der Stimme von Charlie doch er gibt nach.

Nachdem Bella für den Transport vorbereitet wurde und er Helikopter endlich mit ihr in der Luft ist, lasse ich mich einfach fallen. Meine Hände zittern, der Duft ihres Blutes steigt mir in den Kopf. Ich schaue auf meine Hände. Wie konnte ich dieser Versuchung widerstehen? Aber ich hab nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, ihr Blut zu trinken.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Jasper." Sagt Jacob und lässt sich neben mir in den Sand fallen.

„Ich wünschte wir wären eher auf diese Idee gekommen." Sage ich, ich versuche meine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Seth, kannst du Jasper dann wieder zur Reservatsgrenze bringen." Ruft Sam ihm zu. Erst jetzt fange ich an mir Gedanken darüber zu machen wo ich eigentlich bin.

„Danke Sam."

„Es war eine Ausnahmesituation, ich sehe die Vereinbarung nicht verletzt." Ich nicke dankend.

Ich bleibe noch einige Minuten sitzen bevor ich aufstehe und mich von Seth zur Grenze bringen lasse. Dann renne ich nach Hause. Ich ziehe mich um und begebe mich dann auf den schnellsten Weg nach Seattle. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich muss sie sehen, ich muss wissen, dass es ihr gut geht, dass sie überleben wird. Es ist relativ spät am Abend, als ich das Krankenhaus erreiche.

Als ich dort angekommen bin, übermannt mich beinahe der Geruch von Blut.

Fokussiere, sage ich mir immer und immer wieder.

Ich gehe an die Information, im Moment kommen mir meine Fähigkeiten zu Gute. Sie sagt mir wohin sie Bella verlegen werden, sobald die Notfallbehandlung abgeschlossen ist.

Ich begebe mich auf die Station.

„Was machen Sie hier?" Werde ich sofort von einer jungen Krankenschwester gefragt.

„Ich bin ein Bekannter von Isabella Swan und wollte mich nach ihr erkunden."

„Ich darf ihnen leider keine Auskunft geben." Höre ich.

Ich bombardiere die Krankenschwester mit einer Vielzahl von Emotionen, irgendwann kann sie dem nicht mehr widerstehen und sie fängt an zu erzählen, ich fühle mich für einen Moment unwohl, ich habe selten meine Fähigkeiten in so einen Rahmen benutzt, aber nur Bella ist wichtig im Moment.

„Sie liegt im Zimmer 4.12., eines der Komazimmer. Sie hat multiple Knochenbrüche, Schnittwunden und wir können noch nicht sagen welches Ausmaß die Verletzung der Wirbelsäule und die Unterkühlung auf ihren geistigen und körperlichen Zustand hat." Erklärt sie mir. Ich greife zu Handy.

„Sie dürfen hier nicht Telefonieren."

Ich bedanke mich und renne in einem sehr schnellen menschlichen Tempo ins Freie.

„Carlisle."

_Jasper. _Seine Stimme klingt überrascht.

„Bella liegt in Seattle im Krankenhaus. Sie hat versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Sie ist nie über die Trennung von Edward hinweggekommen."

Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit höre ich nichts am Telefon.

_Hast du schon Informationen was sie hat?_ Fragt mich Carlisle schließlich und ich höre Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

„Die Krankenschwester sagte etwas von multiplen Knochenbrüchen, Schnittwunden. Sie Ärzte wissen noch nicht welche Auswirkungen die Verletzung der Wirbelsäule und die Unterkühlung auf ihren geistigen und körperlichen Zustand hat." Gebe ich die Information weiter.

_Ich komme._

„Danke." Sage ich und lege auf. Ich fühle mich besser.


	9. Chapter 8 Im Krankenhaus

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 8 – Im Krankenhaus**

Ich nehme meine ganze Kraft wieder zusammen und betrete erneut das Krankenhaus. Der Geruch von Blut liegt in der Luft, jeder Schritt fällt schwer, ich versuche das Monster in mir hinter seine Gitter zu halten. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt.

Ich versuche, so wenige wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, als ich zu Bella gehe. Ich will sehen wie es ihr geht, hören ist eine Sache, aber es mit den eigenen Augen zu sehen ist etwas anderes.

Ich blicke durch die gläserne Tür und das große Fenster in den Raum. Charlie sieht mich, sein Kopf schnellt herum, in seinen Augen steht die blanke Wut und Hass. Ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich hasse mich, ich hasse uns selber. Wie konnten wir nur. Ich versuche Charlie zu beruhigen. Ich sende eine kontinuierliche Welle auf ihn zu. Doch es ist schwer. Er steht auf, der Stuhl wackelt, doch er fällt nicht um. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu, ich bleibe in der Türe stehen.

„Wie geht es Bella?" Frage ich.

„Was interessiert dich das?" Will er wissen. „Sie hat sich versucht das Leben zu nehmen. Seitdem ihr von heute auf morgen verschwunden seid, ist Bella nicht mehr dieselbe gewesen. Es ist eure Schuld."

„Ich weiß. Edward dachte, eine schnelle Trennung sei das Beste, einfach zu verschwinden ohne lange Abschiedszeremonie. Wir alle dachten, dass Bella so am schnellsten über die Trennung hinweg kommt."

„Ist sie aber nicht." Sagt er und blickt auf Bella, sie ist blass. Dornröschen.

„Was mir sehr leid tut. Ich hab Carlisle informiert. Er wird herkommen, er kennt die besten Ärzte in den USA." Sage ich, er blickt mich wieder an. Sein Hass auf uns ist nach wie vor ungebrochen.

„Ach ihr denkt, ihr könnt einfach wieder in Bellas Leben marschieren, so als sei nichts gewesen."

„Nein. Ich bin schon seit einigen Wochen wieder in Forks, aber bisher hab ich alles getan um Bella zu meiden. Ich hab mit Jacob gesprochen und als er mir erklärte, wie es Bella geht, war ich der Überzeugung, dass es besser ist, wenn ich sie nicht besuche." Immer wieder schicke ich ihm kleine Wogen der Beruhigung. „Ich würde nur gern wissen, wie es ihr geht, deswegen bin ich hier."

„Die Ärzte können noch nichts sagen. Sie scheint mehrere Stunden am Strand gelegen zu haben, nachdem sie von einen Kliff gesprungen ist. Sie meinten, es sei ein Wunder, dass sie überlebt hat. Ihr Rückenmark ist gequetscht. Beide Beine gebrochen, sowie einige Rippen und das Schlüsselbein, das sind allerdings die geringsten Probleme. Sie wissen noch nicht in wie weit es zu Sauerstoffmangel im Gehirn gekommen ist, ihre Lungen waren teilweise mit Wasser gefüllt. Und ihr Körper ist komplett unterkühlt. Lange hätte sie nicht mehr überlebt."

„Zum Glück hat Jacob sie rechtzeitig gefunden." Sage ich, ich weiß nicht, was Jacob Charlie noch alles erzählt und wie weit er dabei mich erwähnt hat.

Er nickt. Sein Blick richtet sich auf Bella und dann wieder zu mir und wieder zurück. Irgendetwas bricht in ihn, er senkt den Kopf.

„Kannst du ein paar Minuten bei ihr bleiben. Ich muss mit Renée und der Krankenversicherung telefonieren, in der Hoffnung, dass ich dort irgendjemanden erreiche." Sagt er.

„Selbstverständlich." Ich mache mir eine mentale Note, danach mit den Ärzten zu reden. Sie sollen alles unternehmen, was in ihren Kräften ist und nicht das, was von der Versicherung übernommen wird. Mein Limit ist hoch genug, um dies hier alles abzudecken.

Während Charlie nach seinem Handy greift, gehe ich in Bellas Zimmer. Der Duft ist intensiver, überwältigend. Immer mehr Gift fließt in meinen Mund zusammen und ich schlucke es immer wieder hinunter. Der Durst, das Brennen wird fast unerträglich. Ich versuche meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das bleiche Gesicht von Bella zu fokussieren, überall sind Schläuche und Kabel zu den verschiedenen Monitoren. Es ist ein beängstigendes Bild. Und es ist unsere Schuld, nur wir sind daran schuld, nur wir. Verdammt Edward. Ich nehme meine Handy und mache ein Bild von ihr und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit werde ich es ihm Zeigen. Langsam tritt der Duft ihres Blutes in den Hintergrund, es wird einfacher es zu ignorieren, ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken. Ich sehe nur noch das blasse Gesicht vor mir, der Beatmungsschlauch, der von ihrem Mund zu einer Maschine geht, die Bella in gleichmäßigen Abständen mit Sauerstoff versorgt. Auf ihrer Stirn kleben Elektroden die zu einem EEG gehen, weitere Elektronen müssen auch auf ihrer Brust kleben, denn sie ist an ein EKG angeschlossen. In ihrer Hand ist eine Kanüle, der sie mit Medikamenten und Flüssigkeit versorgt.

Ich setze mich in den Stuhl, in dem vorher Charlie saß.

„Bella, es tut mir Leid." Sage ich. Von ihr gehen keine Emotionen aus, sie ist vollkommen ruhig, etwas sehr ungewöhnliches, vor allem für mich.

Ich spreche leise mit ihr, versuche ihr irgendwie alles zu erklären, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es irgendwie aufnimmt. Man sagt ja immer das Komapatienten teilweise hören was gesagt wird.

Im Moment würde ich alles für sie tun und wenn ich danach sämtliche Volturi in meinen Nacken haben würde. Ich würde für sie sterben, das hat Bella nicht verdient. Sie sollte doch ohne uns glücklich werden, einen neuen Freund finden, zur Uni gehen, eine Familie gründen und einfach nur glücklich sein und in Frieden alt werden.

Nach einer Weile höre ich wie die Türe sich öffnet. Ich stehe auf und lasse Charlie wieder den Platz einnehmen.

„Chief Swan." Sage ich. „Wenn ich ihnen in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich sein kann, dann lassen sie mich das bitte wissen." Er nickt leicht, ich verabschiede mich und verlasse ihn und Bella.

Ich begebe mich auf die Suche nach dem leitenden Doktor.

„Doktor Cromwell." Begrüße ich ihn.

„Was kann ich für sie tun." Fragt er, herablassend. Ich mag ihn auf Anhieb nicht.

„Ich bin hier wegen Isabella Swan."

„Sind sie verwandt mit ihr?"

„Nicht direkt, ich bin ein bekannter der Familie."

„Dann kann ich ihnen keine Auskunft erteilen." Er dreht sich von mir weg.

„Ich hab gerade mit ihrem Vater gesprochen. Was ich möchte ist, dass sie alles Mögliche für sie tun, auch wenn dies nicht von der Versicherung getragen wird. Ich werde finanziell dafür aufkommen." Sage ich.

„Dann begleiten sich mich bitte zur Patientenanmeldung." Sagt er. Ich gehe neben ihn her.

Dort angekommen gibt er mir einige Unterlagen, die ich schnell ausfülle und danach gebe ich diese zusammen mit meiner Kreditkarte wieder ab. Die Sekretärin überprüft meine Angaben und die Karte, ich merke wie ihr Herz schneller schlägt, ihr Blutdruck steigt, als sie sieht wie hoch mein finanzielle Rahmen ist. Den meisten wäre ihr kurzes Nicken nicht aufgefallen, das sie dem Arzt gibt, doch ich habe es gesehen.

„Doc." Sage ich. „Ich will nur das Beste für Bella. Und sagen sie bitte Bellas Vater davon nichts."

„Wenn sie das wünschen. Und selbstverständlich werden wir unser Bestes tun." Versichert er mir freundlich und geht wieder. Die Sekretärin gibt mir die Karte wieder. Sie mustert mich, und ich brauche nicht Edwards Gabe um zu wissen was sie denkt.

Ich überlege nochmals zu Bella zu gehen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nochmals ihren Duft ertragen würde. Ich gehe den Gang entlang wo sich ihr Zimmer befindet, ich will sie wenigstens durch die Scheibe noch mal kurz sehen. Charlie steht im Gang.

„Sie untersuchen sie gerade wieder, deswegen hat man mich nach draußen geschickt." Die Jalousien zum Zimmer sind verschlossen, doch ich kann Dr. Cromwell hören.

„Sie bleiben die restliche Nacht über hier?" Frage ich ihn. Er nickt.

„Kann ich ihnen irgendetwas besorgen, benötigen sie oder Bella irgendwas?"

Er überlegt, dann reicht er mir die Schlüssel zu seinem Haus. Er erklärt mir, dass er immer eine fertige Tasche in seinen Zimmer stehen hat für den Notfall und ob ich ihn die bringen könnte, damit er sich umziehen kann. Ich nicke.

„Passen sie auf Bella auf." Sage ich und gehe. Der Weg zum Auto scheint endlos zu sein. Ich schaue auf das Foto dass ich vorhin von Bella gemacht habe. Das Monster in mir wird ruhig. Es will ihr Blut nicht mehr, es will im Moment überhaupt kein Blut, es will Bella lachen und fröhlich sehen.

Ich sitze gerade wieder im Auto als mein Handy klingelt und mich aus meiner Trance herausholt.

„Carlisle." Sage ich.

„Jasper, ich hab mir gerade nochmals Bellas alte Unterlagen angeschaut. Sie hat nur eine Basiskrankenversicherung."

„Das hab ich schon erledigt, die Klinik hat meine Kreditkarteninfo." Sage ich.

„Gut, ich habe gerade noch mal soviel Geld auf das Konto eingezahlt. Ich werde morgen Mittag zusammen mit Esme kommen."

„Was ist mit Edward?" Frage ich.

„Ich hab weder ihm noch Alice etwas gesagt. Ich denke die beiden haben im Moment auch so schon genug im Kopf."

„Okay. … Ich werde am Flughafen sein."

„Bis später."

„Bye." Sage ich und lege auf.

Ich fahre zurück nach Forks zu Bellas Haus. Ein komisches Gefühl durchzieht meinen Körper, ich dachte immer nach all den Jahrzehnten ist mir mein Körper vertraut, doch ich fühle mich nicht wohl. Ich bin unsicher, nervös. Ich würde am liebsten wieder umdrehen und zu Bella fahren. Ich parke den Mercedes in der Einfahrt.

Ich rieche ihn, bevor ich ihn sehen kann, auch Jacob hat es zum Haus von Bella gezogen. Ich halte die Türe offen, er tritt ein, er schaut mich überrascht an.

„Ich fühle mich schuldig." Sagt Jacob und lässt sich auf dem Sofa nieder, er fühlt sich hier wie zu Hause, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber mich interessiert es auf einmal, was er die ganze Zeit mit Bella gemacht hat. Wo waren sie, worüber haben sie sich unterhalten. Er fängt an zu reden und ich muss mich konzentrieren um seinen Worten zu folgen. „Ich weiß ich habe das richtige getan, als ich mit ihr darüber geredet habe, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich trotzdem schuldig. Ich überlege was ich anderes hätte sagen können, wie ich es vielleicht verständlicher hätte ausdrücken können."

„Ich denke das Gespräch ist nicht die Ursache für den Selbstmordversuch. Bella hat sich schon lange darauf vorbereitet. Ich bin mit Seth die Orte abgelaufen, an denen sie sich gern mit Edward aufgehalten hat und überall konnten wir ihre Spuren finden, alle meist nur ein paar Tage alt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie wollte Abschied nehmen. Leider ist mir dieser Gedanke erst sehr spät gekommen. Nichts hätte sie aufhalten können, wenn es nicht heute… gestern passiert wäre, dann heute oder morgen. Vielleicht wäre es noch schlimmer ausgegangen."

„Hast du sie besucht?" Fragt er mich schließlich.

„Ja, ich war bei ihr. Charlie hat mir den Schüssel gegeben, ich soll ihm eine Tasche mitbringen."

„Ich hab im Moment nicht die Kraft zu ihr zu gehen. Ich hab ihr erzählt, wie das mit den prägen läuft, dass ich keinen Einfluss darauf habe. Ich hab ihr erzählt, dass was auch immer passieren wird, dass ich ihr Freund sein werde."

Verzweiflung und Schuld. Ich spüre, die reinste Verzweiflung und Schuld. Er will alles wissen, wie es Bella geht, was die Ärzte gesagt haben. Er lässt sich jedes Detail beschreiben.

„Was wird passieren, wenn sie nicht mehr laufen kann?" Fragt er schließlich.

„Sie muss wieder laufen lernen. … Ich hab Carlisle informiert, er wird morgen hier sein. Er kennt die besten Ärzte. Ich hab auch schon die Ärzte in der Klinik informiert, dass sie alles tun sollen für sie egal was es kostet. Geld spielt keine Rolle."

„Edward, wird… wird er auch kommen?" Fragt er nach.

Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf. „Seitdem wir Forks verlassen haben, sind wir keine richtige Familie mehr gewesen. Er ist zusammen mit Alice in Asien unterwegs. Carlisle hat ihn auch noch nicht informiert."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie besuchen." Ändert er schließlich seine Meinung.

„Du kannst morgen gern mit mir fahren." Sage ich. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie ich jemals wieder den Gestank aus dem Auto herausbekommen soll. Aber Bella braucht im Moment alle Freunde, die sie hat.

„Ich wäre dir dafür sehr dankbar. Ich würde selber fahren, aber ich weiß nicht, ob mein Auto die Strecke im Moment schafft."

„Bella, braucht dich. Und Charlie ist sicher über etwas Unterstützung erfreut."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem. Komm gegen 8 Uhr zum Haus."

„Ich werde da sein."

Ich gehe die Treppen hoch in Charlies Zimmer, wie beschrieben steht in seinen Kleiderschrank eine fertig gepackte Tasche. Ich nehme sie. Jacob ist in der Zwischenzeit in Bellas Zimmer gegangen, er sitzt auf ihrem Bett, auf dem Nachtisch liegt ein Buch Emily Bronte - Sturmhöhe.

„Bella liebt dieses Buch." Sagt Jacob zu mir. Ich nehme das Buch und stecke es in Charlies Tasche.

„Man kann ihr daraus vorlesen." Sage ich ihm, als er mich anblickt.

„Ich sollte gehen, es ist schon fast wieder früh, Billy und die anderen wollen auch wissen, wie es Bella geht."

Zusammen verlassen wir das Haus.

„Ich werde jagen, um 8 Uhr bei mir."

Jacob nickt.

Ich kann es irgendwie noch gar nicht richtig glauben, wozu ich gerade ja gesagt habe. Aber es ist eine schwierige Zeit. Die letzten drei Tage haben soviel verändert, nie hätte ich erwartet auch nur einmal das Gebiet der Quileutes zu betreten, doch da war ich heute Nachmittag und ich lebe noch.

Ich fahre zum Haus und gehe von dort aus direkt in den Wald. Reh, Hirsch, Elch ich jage was immer ich kriegen kann. Ich trinke soviel ich nur kann, bis ich keinen Schluck mehr hinunter bekommen kann.

Es ist fast 6 Uhr früh als ich wieder an meiner Hütte bin. Ich öffne die Tür, Bellas Geruch schlägt mir entgegen, Gift läuft in meinen Mund zusammen. Ihr Blut befindet sich noch immer auf den Sachen, die ich gestern getragen hatte, auf der Suche nach ihr. Ich nehme die Sachen, die ich beim umziehen auf einen Haufen geworfen habe und setzte mich auf das Sofa. Ich halte die Blutgetränkte Jacke an meine Nase. Ich spüre das Verlangen nach dem Blut, aber es ist nicht so intensiv, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Die Angst um Bella ist größer.

Ich gehe duschen, danach laufe ich zum Haupthaus.

Mich überrascht es nicht wirklich, Jacob schon dort sitzend zu sehen. Er sieht aus, als ob er keine Minute geschlafen hat. Dunkle Ringe um die Augen, sein Blick geht ins Leere.

„Sorry, ich konnte nicht schlafen." Bestätigt er meine Vermutung.

„Wollen wir gleich fahren?" Frage ich. Er nickt, langsam steht er auf und geht zum Wagen.

„Denkst du wir könnten irgendwo unterwegs anhalten, ich habe noch nichts gegessen." Fragt er, als er einsteigt.

„Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten."

Ich halte an einer Raststätte, er holt sich schnell zwei Bagels und einen Kaffee, ich denke den hat er im Moment auch sehr notwendig.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin verwundert. Ich dachte, ihr könnt den Duft von Blut nicht ertragen, doch gestern am Strand, du warst so ruhig. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, ich muss sagen, ich war froh, dass du da warst und die Kontrolle über diese Situation übernommen hast."

„Es ist nicht leicht, der Duft ihres Blutes ist extrem für uns, aber nicht nur der Duft ihres Blut ruft nach uns, ihr Duft im Allgemeinen ist fast unwiderstehlich für uns, deswegen konnte Victoria ihn auch als Lockmittel verwendet, sie spricht damit alle Vampire an. Doch als ich sie gestern am Strand oder später im Krankenhaus liegen sah, da war es mir wichtiger sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Klar mir läuft das Gift im Mund zusammen bei ihrem Duft, nur es hat nicht diese Priorität. Die Angst und Sorge um ihr Leben war mir in dem Moment wichtiger, ich konnte meinen Blutdurst einfach wegschieben, ich hab so etwas in all meinen Jahren noch nicht erlebt."

„Bella hat mir von dem Unfall erzählt wo sie sich geschnitten hat. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass du sie nicht verletzten wolltest, sie hatte mehr Angst vor den anderen, vor Edward als vor dir."

„Es war merkwürdig, als ich den Papierschnitt sah, wollte ich sie für einen Moment haben um jeden Preis, ich bin aufgesprungen, doch dann blickte ich ihr in die Augen, sie hatte keine Angst und dieser Durst nach ihrem Blut verschwand einfach. Doch dann ist Edward aufgesprungen und hat die Situation verschlimmert. Ich bin damals dann als erster aus dem Raum gerannt, gefolgt von allen anderen. Ich weiß, was ich damals gespürt habe, doch alle wollten mir einreden, dass Edward Bella retten musste vor mir. Aber so war es nicht. Ich hatte mich unter Kontrolle nach der einen Sekunde."

„Merkwürdig."

„Zu merkwürdig, das mir auch nur einer in der Familie glauben geschenkt hat. Selbst Edward der meine Gedanken lesen kann, meinte ich habe sie verfälscht. Es war einer der Gründe, warum die Familie angefangen hat auseinander zu brechen, keiner traute den anderen mehr."

„Und du bist wieder hier her gekommen?"

„Wir waren erst in Alaska, obwohl wir allen erzählt haben, das Carlisle eine Stelle in L.A. hat, von Alaska sind wir dann nach New Hampshire gegangen. Doch es wurde nur noch schlimmer, ich bin dann von der Ostküste an die Westküste gelaufen. Forks ist der erste Ort an dem ich mich wirklich wohl fühle, es ist Heimat für mich geworden." Ich weiß' nicht warum ich Jacob dies alles erzähle, aber er hört zu und ich habe das Gefühl er versteht mich.

Plötzlich sehe ich eine Kelle aus dem Auto vor mir.

„Scheiße, Polizei."

Ich folge dem Auto auf einen Parkplatz.

„Fahrzeugkontrolle. Die Autopapiere und ihren Führerschein." Sagt der Polizist.

Ich reiche ihn beides und schicke ihn gleichzeitig eine Welle der Besorgnis.

„Wo wollen sie hin?" Fragt nach.

„Zum Krankenhaus in Seattle. Seine Freundin liegt dort seit gestern im Koma auf der Intensivstation." Wieder eine Welle der Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Verzweiflung.

„Sie wissen schon dass sie knapp 90 Meilen pro Stunde gefahren sind das sind 25 mehr als erlaubt."

„Ich hab nicht auf den Tacho geachtet." Gebe ich ehrlich zu. Angst. Ich merke wie er ins Grübeln kommt.

„Was hat ihre Freundin denn?"

„Sie ist die Tochter von Chief Swan, sie hat sich gestern versucht das Leben zu nehmen." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, wir haben sie gesucht, eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen hat sie dann am Strand gefunden."

„Er hat sie gefunden." Sage ich und zeige auf Jacob.

„Hier ihre Papiere und ab jetzt auf die Geschwindigkeit achten."

„Versprochen." Der Polizist geht wieder zu seinem Auto.

„Das ist noch einmal gut gegangen." Sagt Jacob zu mir.

„Meistens geht es gut." Sage ich.

„Das hätte ich mir fast denken können." Sagt er.

Wir fahren von dem Parkplatz und ich nehme den Tempomat zur Hilfe, so dass wir nicht noch einmal angehalten werden. Wir erreichen das Krankenhaus kurz vor 10 Uhr, der Verkehr in Seattle hat nicht gerade dazu beigetragen dass wir schneller am Ziel angekommen sind als geplant.

Ich bereite mich auf den Zustrom von Gerüchen vor als ich das Krankenhaus betrete. Die Empfangsdame schaut mich fragend an. Doch ich beachte sie nicht weiter, sondern bringe uns zu Bellas Zimmer. Ich klopfe an die Tür, Charlie springt fast aus seinen Stuhl. Doch dann realisiert er, woher das Geräusch kam und kommt zur Türe.

„Ihre Tasche." Sage ich, wir bleiben unsicher im Gang stehen.

„Danke, Jasper. Jacob, solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?" Fragt er nach.

„Ich wollte Bella sehen, sehen wie es ihr geht und da hat mir Jasper angeboten mich mitzunehmen."

„Hat sich schon irgendetwas verändert?" Frage ich nach.

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Maximal zwei Besucher." Sagt eine vorbeilaufende Schwester.

„Bleibt ihr kurz bei ihr, während ich mich wasche und umziehe?" Fragt uns Charlie.

Wir nicken. Charlie tritt aus dem Zimmer, ich trete ein. Der Duft ihres Blutes liegt in der Luft, doch er ist von zahlreichen chemischen Komponenten und von der Bluttransfusion, die sie erhalten hat, durchzogen, sie verändern ihren Geruch. Doch trotzdem füllt sich mein Mund mit Gift. Es brennt im Rachen, wenn ich es hinunterschlucke. Aber das Bedürfnis des Monsters in mir hält sich in Grenzen. Es ist viel mehr an den Blut des jungen Mann im Nachbarzimmer interessiert, als an Bellas. Ich schaue zu Jacob, er steht unschlüssig in der Tür. Ich winke ihn zu mir. Langsam betritt er das Zimmer. Er schließt die Türe hinter sich.

„Sie sieht so blass aus." Sagt er.

Ich trete an ihr Bett und nehme ihre Hand in die meine, die Berührung, es ist wie ein elektrischer Schlag, nicht schmerzhaft aber intensiv. Ihre Hand sie ist so zerbrechlich, so warm, die Kanüle steckt noch immer in ihrer Hand und versorgt sie mit Medikamenten. Endlich traut sich auch Jacob ans Bett, er steht auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.

„Oh Bella, wie konntest du nur so etwas Dummes tun." Sagt er ihr. Er greift ebenfalls nach ihrer Hand.

„Sie ist so kalt." Sagt er zu mir.

„Interpretationssache." Antworte ich ihm. Für mich ist sie warm.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen?" Fragt er mich.

„Rede mit ihr, erzähl' ihr einfach etwas. Gib ihr das Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine ist, dass sie Freunde hat, die hinter ihr stehen." Sage ich. Ich schaue Jacob an, doch ich sehe nicht den Riesen, der wie 25 Jahre aussieht, sondern den 17-jährigen Jungen, der mit der Situation überfordert ist. Ich gehe um das Bett und lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter, er zuckt für einen Moment zusammen, doch dann lässt er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht. Er schluchzt, immer wieder fragt er Bella, warum sie das gemacht hat.

„Sie wird es schaffen." Sage ich.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte deine Einstellung."

„Die musst du haben, für Bella. Wir müssen mit ihr kämpfen."

Er nickt.

„Charlie kommt wieder. Ich werden zum Flughafen fahren um Carlisle abzuholen."

Ich warte noch bis Charlie wieder im Zimmer ist bevor ich mich verabschiede. Dann fahre ich zum Flughafen.


	10. Chapter 9 Wiedervereinigt

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel**** 9: Wiedervereinigt **

„Jasper." Begrüßt mich Esme. Ihre Freude und Erleichterung mich wieder zu sehen ist überwältigend. Sie umarmt mich, drückt mich an sich, ich erwidere ihre Umarmung. Ich denke, wenn sie in der Lage wäre zu weinen, würde sie dies im Moment tun.

Danach begrüße ich Carlisle. Auch er gibt mir eine Umarmung und die ganze Anspannung fällt von mir ab. Ich bin froh, dass sie hier sind. Sehr froh.

„Lasst uns zum Krankenhaus fahren." Sage ich. Beide nicken zustimmend. Ich nehme Esme ihren Trolley ab und führe sie zum geparkten Auto.

Die Türen sind noch gar nicht richtig geöffnet, als mich eine Woge der Verwunderung trifft. Ich muss lächeln, der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der beiden ist einfach unbezahlbar. Esme und Carlisle haben bereits die Bekanntschaft der Werwölfe gemacht und kennen daher ihren Geruch.

„Längere Geschichte." Sage ich und lege die Koffer in den Kofferraum des Wagens.

Als wir alle im Auto sitzen, fange ich an zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll zu erzählen. Es ist soviel vorgefallen." Ich denke einen Augenblick darüber nach, ich bin so froh, dass die beiden da sind, aber dennoch überschlagen sich meinen Gedanken. „Bei meiner Reise bin ich irgendwann in Seattle angekommen, dort sind mir merkwürdige Vorgänge aufgefallen, die ein gewisses System hatten. Ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt und herausgefunden, dass Victoria dahinter steckt. Sie war dabei eine Armee von Neugeborenen zu erschaffen. Ihr Ziel war es, sich an Bella zu rächen, sie hatte bereits Laurent auf Bella angesetzt, allerdings konnten ihn die Werwölfe stoppen. Wir haben Victoria unterschätzt. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, alleine hätte ich keine Chance gehabt. Aus diesem Grund, habe ich Kontakt mit Jacob aufgenommen. Jacob hat Sam und das Rudel davon überzeugen können mir zu helfen und ich habe dem Rudel beigebracht, wie man Neugeborene tötet."

„Und du hast es nicht nötig gehalten, uns davon zu informieren?" Fragt mich Carlisle entsetzt.

„Ich hatte daran gedacht, aber…" ich vollende den Satz nicht.

„Aber was?" Fragt Esme nach.

„Aber ich dachte ich kann das auch alleine mit den Werwölfen regeln." Sage ich und hoffe ihre Gefühle dabei nicht verletzt zu haben. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Edward und Alice nicht mehr bei euch sind. Ich wusste nicht, ob ihr helfen würdet."

„Ich verstehe. Aber es wäre sicherer gewesen es zu tun, wir hätten geholfen." Sagt sie mir.

„Ich weiß. Jedenfalls hat mich diese Zeit näher mit den Werwölfen zusammengebracht. Auf jeden Fall gibt es bei den Werwölfen so etwas, was sich Prägung nennt. Ich verstehe es nicht wirklich, aber wenn sie ihren Partner fürs Leben finden, prägen sie einander. Jacob dachte immer, dass Bella seine Partnerin ist. Jedoch hat er vor einigen Wochen ein Mädchen an Bellas High School getroffen und es hat klick gemacht, bei den beiden. Sie sind unzertrennlich. Jacob kam zu mir und hat mir davon erzählt und mich um Rat gefragt. Er wollte wissen, wie er es Bella am besten sagen sollte. Ich meinte Ehrlichkeit ist das Beste im Moment für sie und für ihn. Am Sonntag hat er dann mit ihr geredet. Gestern, am Montag war sie dann nicht in der Schule und den Rest kennt ihr. Ich hab Bella aus der Ferne beobachtet, auch wenn alle gemeint haben sie sei wieder glücklich und voller Lebensmut, so war dies doch der Schein. Im Inneren war sie traurig, verletzt, einfach unglücklich." Erkläre ich ihnen. „Ich hab Jacob gestern Abend getroffen, er war voller Verzweiflung und Schuldgefühle und er wollte Bella besuchen. Er gibt sich die Schuld, er denkt weil er seine Partnerin gefunden hat, wollte sich Bella das Leben nehmen. Aber ich denke, sie hat es schon länger geplant, wir sind gestern auf der Suche nach ihr alle Plätze abgelaufen an denen sie gerne mit Edward war, überall gab es Spuren, die nur wenige Tage alt waren, ich habe das Gefühl das sie Abschied nehmen wollte. Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihn angeboten ihn mit nach Seattle zu nehmen, deswegen dieser Geruch im Auto."

Während ich die Geschichte erzähle, erreichen wir das Krankenhaus.

„Ich kann da nicht mitgehen." Sagt Esme.

„Ich verstehe, ich werde dich anrufen, sobald ich etwas weiß." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich steige ebenfalls aus und führe Carlisle ins Krankenhaus. Ich merke, wie erstaunt er ist. Aber ich lasse mir nichts anmerken. Ich führe ihn direkt zu Bellas Zimmer, wieder klopfe ich an die Türe.

Charlie blickt auf und kommt zur Tür.

„Chief Swan." Begrüßt Carlisle Charlie.

„Doktor."

„Chief Swan. Ich brauche ihre Einwilligung für die Behandlung von Bella und für die Einsicht in ihre Krankenunterlagen." Sagt er ihm. „Dazu müssten sie kurz mit zum Stationsarzt kommen." Ich weiß nicht wie Carlisle es macht, obwohl er hier nicht angestellt ist, vertrauen ihm die anderen Ärzte. Charlie nickt zustimmend, er würde im Moment alles für Bella tun.

„Wir bleiben solange hier." Sage ich. Und wieder schaut mich Carlisle verwundert an.

Der Chief und Carlisle machen sich auf den Weg um die Formalitäten zu erledigen.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du Carlisle beeindruckt hast." Sagt Jacob zu mir.

Jacob setzt sich zu Bella ans Bett. Seine Gefühle fahren Achterbahn, jede Sekunde etwas anderes. Ich beruhige ihn für eine Weile, ich will mich auf Bellas Gefühle konzentrieren und sehen ob ich irgendetwas spüren kann.

Er schaut mich überrascht an.

„Ich will mich für einen Augenblick auf Bellas Gefühle konzentrieren können. Sehen ob ich etwas spüren kann, außer Leere." Sage ich zu ihm.

Jacob nickt verstehend und versucht sich zu beruhigen.

„Danke." Sage ich zu ihm.

Ich trete neben Jacob und greife langsam nach Bellas Hand, wieder durchzuckt mich dieser Blitz. Sie ist warm, einen Augenblick lang genieße ich die Wärme, die von ihr ausgeht, doch ich kann nichts spüren, was ich richtig definieren könnte, wie Angst, Schmerz, Freude. Ich kann aber auch nicht sagen, dass da nichts ist, es ist etwas da, aber es ist nicht koordiniert.

Jacob schaut mich angespannt an, doch ich schüttele nur kurz mit meinen Kopf. Ich will ihm keine falsche Hoffnung machen.

Resignation, spüre ich von ihm. Das wollte ich damit auch nicht bezwecken.

Carlisle betritt zusammen mit Charlie das Zimmer.

Unsere Aufmerksamkeit richtig sich auf ihn.

„Ich würde gerne Bella kurz untersuchen. Warum geht ihr nicht für diese Zeit in die Cafeteria." Sagt Carlisle.

Wir nicken alle zustimmend, doch keiner will wirklich gehen.

Ich drücke kurz Bellas Hand und ich spüre etwas. Auch Carlisle und Jacob schauen kurz auf, sie haben auch etwas gemerkt, eine minimale Änderung in ihren Herzschlag. Der Monitor zeigt nichts an.

Ich versuche nicht zu atmen. Ich führe Bellas Hand zu meinen Mund und küsse ihren Handrücken und wieder gibt es eine kurze Reaktion. Dieses Mal zeigt auch der Monitor, allerdings der Monitor vom EEG, an dem sie ebenfalls angeschlossen ist, etwas an. Es ist minimal, doch es ist ein Ausschlag zu erkennen. Gespannt beobachten wir den Monitor.

„Was?" Fragt Charlie.

„Ein kleiner Ausschlag." Sagt Carlisle und deutet auf den Monitor. „Als Jasper ihre Hand geküsst hat."

„Jacob." Sage ich. Er nimmt Bellas Hand und führt sie zu seinen Mund und küsst sie. Gespannt beobachten wir den Monitor. Nichts.

„Charlie." Sage ich. Auch er wiederholt den Kuss. Nichts.

„Carlisle?" Frage ich. Carlisle nimmt Bellas andere Hand vorsichtig und drückt sie leicht. Nichts.

„Jasper." Sagt er zu mir. Ich wiederhole meinen Kuss, wieder ist dieser winzige Ausschlag zu erkennen.

Carlisle nickt.

„Sie reagiert auf Jasper." Sagt Carlisle. „Ich weiß nicht warum, sie nur auf ihn reagiert. Aber es ist ein Ausschlag zu erkennen." Carlisle zeigt sie ihm auf den Monitor, doch für das ungeübte Auge ist er nicht wirklich zu erkennen.

„Ich sehe nichts." Sagt Charlie.

„Es ist auch kaum zu sehen auf der Anzeige, aber es ist definitiv da." Versichert Carlisle.

Ich spüre Hoffnung von allen Seiten.

Ich atme mehrmals durch und halte dann wieder den Atem an und beuge mich über sie. Vier Augen beobachten mich angespannt, ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Der Monitor piepst. Jetzt ist es auch für Charlie sichtbar. Ich trete zurück und schlucke mehrmals das Gift hinunter. Meine Kontrolle hängt an einen seidenen Faden. Ich blicke fast verzweifelt zu Carlisle, er schaut mich mit riesigen Augen an.

„Das ist gut, oder?" Sagt Charlie.

„Das ist sehr gut. Ihr Gehirn zeigt Aktivität. Ich würde Bella jetzt gerne untersuchen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Selbstverständlich." Sagen wir und ich bin zu Tür hinaus, schneller als ein Mensch es sein sollte.

„Jasper hasst Krankenhäuser." Höre ich Carlisle sagen.

„Dafür ist er aber sehr viel hier." Ich kann Carlisles Überraschung über den gesamten Gang spüren. Jacob ist neben mir. Ich begleite ihn zu Cafeteria. Charlie kommt ebenfalls.

Die beiden holen sich etwas zu Essen und zu trinken. Um meinen Schein zu wahren hole ich mir ein Glas Wasser und nehme einen Schluck. Ich sehe Jacobs überraschtes Gesicht. Wasser ist etwas was unser Körper verarbeiten kann, wir brauchen es nicht, wir nehmen genug davon mit dem Blut auf das wir trinken, aber ein Schluck Wasser stört uns nicht wirklich, vor allem wenn man wie ich, den Bauch voller Blut hat und es sich damit vermischt. Es schmeckt allerdings nur scheußlich.

„Keinen Hunger?" Fragt mich Charlie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das im Moment in mir drin behalten würde." Sage ich und deute dabei auf sein Essen.

„Du siehst wirklich sehr blass aus." Sagt er zu mir.

Ich ignoriere seinen Kommentar. „Hier sind ihre Schlüssel." Sage ich und reiche ihm seinen Haustürschlüssel zurück.

„Danke." Er schaut den Schlüssel an und spielt eine Weile damit.

„Kann ich euch noch um etwas bitten, könnte ihr vielleicht morgen noch ein paar Sachen für Bella vorbeibringen? Ich weiß nicht wann sie etwas davon brauchen wird, aber ich hätte gern etwas für sie da." Spricht er schließlich.

Jacob schaut mich fragend an, ich spüre eine gewisse Abneigung. Auch ich selbst, würde nicht unbedingt noch mal in Bellas Zimmer gehen wollen, es ist so voller Erinnerungen.

„Chief Swan, verstehe sie mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, es ist eine Sache eine Tasche aus ihrem Zimmer zu holen, aber ich würde nur ungern durch Bella Sachen gehen. Aber ich kann gern Esme anrufen und sie fragen, ob sie die Sachen besorgen würde, es würde ihr eine Aufgabe geben."

„Ich verstehe, und du denkst wirklich das Esme das machen würde."

„Ich denke es nicht nur, ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher." Sage ich. Ich greife nach meinem Telefon.

„Esme."

_Was gibt es neues Jasper?_

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du für Bella eine kleine Tasche für das Krankenhaus zusammenstellen könntest. So dass sie etwas hier hat, wenn sie aufwacht."

_Selbstverständlich. Kannst du bitte Carlisle ausrichten, dass ich mir einen Leihwagen gemietet habe? Ich wollte nicht die ganze Zeit__ vor dem Krankenhaus auf euch warten._

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

_Benötigt Bellas Vater auch noch irgendwas._

„Esme möchte wissen, ob sie noch irgendetwas benötigen."

Er schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, Esme."

_Dann werde ich mich auf die Suche machen. _

„Danke."

Esme legt auf.

„Esme wird sich um die Sachen kümmern." Sage ich ihm.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich euch im Moment danken kann." Sagt Charlie und schaut dabei Jacob und mich an.

„Chief, Bella ist die beste Freundin die man sich nur wünschen kann und ich bin mir sicher, sie würde es auch für uns tun." Antwortet Jacob.

„Freunde sollten in guten und in schlechten Zeiten für einander da sein." Sage ich. „Ich weiß die Entscheidung, die wir als Familie getroffen haben war falsch, leider kommt die Erkenntnis zu spät."

„Und wenn ich Edward noch einmal sehe, dann gnade ihm Gott." Sagt Charlie.

„Aber erst nachdem ich ihn mir vorgeknüpft habe." Antwortet Jacob.

„Bitte hinten anstellen, als sein Bruder habe ich das Anrecht ihn als erstes die Meinung zu sagen. Ich hätte nie mit einen solchen Ausgang gerechnet." Sage ich.

„Ich kann Edward irgendwie verstehen, schnelle Trennung, aber irgendwie kann ich ihn auch wieder nicht verstehen, er sollte doch Bella besser kennen, dass sie es nicht so einfach nimmt." Sagt Charlie, während Jacob mehr mit seinem Essen spielt, als wirklich davon zu essen.

„Ich denke wenn es um die Liebe geht, sollte man die Logik vergessen."

„Wo ist eigentlich Alice? Ihr wart doch ein Paar." Fragt mich Charlie plötzlich, ich wusste irgendwann würde diese Frage kommen, Charlie war immer angetan von Alice und sie hat bei ihm alles erreichen können.

„Sprach ich nicht gerade von der Liebe und Logik?" Wiederhole ich meine letzten Worte.

„Ihr habt euch getrennt?" Fragt er überrascht.

„Ja.. Deswegen bin ich hier her gekommen, ich wollte Abstand gewinnen. Ich finde es hier so ruhig, der perfekte Ort zum Nachdenken."

„Deswegen habe ich dich nicht gesehen, in der Stadt."

„Ich wollte keinen Wirbel verursachen, hab mich aus Forks ferngehalten."

„Jacob meinte, dass Edward und Alice in Asien sind, müssten sie nicht eigentlich in der Schule sein?"

Ist das ein Verhör? Frage ich mich selbst.

„Sie haben sich für einen Schüleraustausch entschieden, sie sind in Jakarta auf einer internationalen Schule."

„Das kann man einfach so machen?" Fragt er mich erstaunt. Ich mache mit meinen Händen nur ein Zeichen, so in der Art mit Geld kann man alles erreichen. Ich hoffe das Verhör ist bald beendet.

„Und die anderen beiden die Blonde und der kräftige Kerl."

„Sie meinen Rosalie und Emmett. Emmett macht seinen Abschluss und Rosalie bastelt nach wie vor am liebsten an ihrem Auto. Nebenbei geht sie aufs College." Gelogen aber die Wahrheit braucht Charlie nicht zu wissen.

„Und du, hast du auch vor zu gehen?"

„Ich hab abgebrochen, nachdem Alice und ich mich getrennt haben. Ich hoffe, dass ich hier ein Fernstudium machen kann."

Ich höre Carlisle kommen, er ist amüsiert, ich habe mich so auf Charlies Fragen konzentriert, dass ich nicht weiß, wie lange er zugehört hat.

„Carlisle?" Frage ich nach.

„Wie geht es meiner Tochter?"

„Im Moment können wir nicht allzu viel machen, ich habe die Cortisongabe erhöht um die Schwellung im Rückenbereich schneller abschwellen zu lassen. Die Brüche müssen heilen, da kann ich nichts beschleunigen, das braucht seine Zeit. Ich habe, mit ihrer Einwilligung selbstverständlich, vor einen Spezialisten anzurufen, der Kollege hat mehr Erfahrung, wie sich Unterkühlung und Sauerstoffmangel auf die Gehirnaktivität auswirken können als ich." Erklärt Carlisle. „Jasper würdest du noch mal kurz mit ihr Zimmer kommen, falls es dir nichts ausmacht. Du siehst etwas blass aus."

Ich merk er will mir ein Türchen offen lassen.

„Fang mich auf, falls ich umkippe." Sage ich.

„Ich werde dir ein Bett im Nebenzimmer besorgen." Scherzt Carlisle. Wir gehen zusammen zu Bella. Die Stationsschwester schaut uns zwar an, aber dieses Mal sagt sie nicht, dass nur zwei auf das Zimmer dürfen. Carlisle hat schon alle fest im Griff.

Bella liegt unverändert in ihrem Bett.

„Warte kurz, Jasper. Jacob könntest du zu erst?"

„Bella wach bitte schnell auf." Flüstert er für einen Augenblick. Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Eifersucht durchströmt meinen Körper, ich verstehe es nicht, warum sollte ich eifersüchtig auf Jacob sein. Die beiden sind Freunde, Jacob hat laut seiner Aussage seine Lebenspartnerin schon gefunden.

„Nichts?" Fragt Charlie.

Carlisle schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Chief Swan." Charlie tritt an das Bett, doch wieder zeigen die Geräte keine Reaktion.

„Jasper." Fordert mich Carlisle auf, sowohl Jacob wie auch er treten näher an mich heran. Ich nehme zunächst ihre Hand, es krabbelt wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das irgendetwas zu bedeuten hat, aber wenn ich Bella berühre, spüre ich ein Krabbeln, Kitzeln, wie ein schwacher elektrischer Impuls." Teile ich Carlisle mit, nur ihm, ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob Jacob die Stimmfrequenz noch hören kann.

„Jasper." Wiederholt Carlisle sich. Ich beuge mich über sie. Ihr Duft ist unbeschreiblich, meine Lippen berühren ihre Stirn. Ich kann spüren, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt, auch dass EGK zeigt anstatt 59 Schläge pro Minute auf einmal 61 an. Auch die Ausschläge auf den EEG sind intensiver als das erste Mal.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Noch küss ich nicht den Boden." Antworte ich ihm.

„Gut, aber wenn du nicht mehr kannst, dann gehe, ich hab keine Lust die Putzkolonne bestellen zu müssen."

„Ich weiß, wo der Ausgang ist." Versichere ich ihm.

„Wieso reagiert Bella auf seine Berührungen?" Fragt Jacob die Frage aller Fragen.

„Ist wird angenommen, dass Komapatienten im Unterbewusstsein Dinge wahrnehmen können, Stimmen, Gerüche, Berührungen."

„Ich hoffe, sie denkt nicht, dass du Edward bist." Spricht Jacob meine Gedanken aus.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Sagt Carlisle. „Weil Jasper und Edward unterscheiden sich sehr. Ihre Stimmlage ist anders, ihr körpereigener Geruch ist anders, selbst die Art, wie sie jemanden Berühren ist anders und sie reagiert auf mich auch nicht." Ich bin Carlisle dankbar für diese Info, auch wenn Charlie für einen Moment unsicher schaut, er kann mit der letzten Info nichts anfangen.

Wir nicken alle langsam mit dem Kopf.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Charlie sie bleiben in der Nacht hier oder?"

Charlie nickt.

„Falls irgendwas ist rufen sie mich an, egal welche Uhrzeit ist. Ich werde von zu Hause ein paar Anrufe machen, ich nehme an sie sind damit einverstanden?"

Wieder nickt Charlie.

„Dann lasst uns gehen." Sagt Carlisle und verlässt als erstes den Raum.

„Bye Bella." Verabschiedet sich Jacob. „Wach schnell auf."

„Tschüß' Bella." Sage ich und drücke ihre Hand zum Abschied. Ich erhebe mich vom Bett und will zur Tür gehen.

„Carlisle." Rufe ich. Ich stehe in der Tür und beobachte den Monitor und verspüre Panik und Angst.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Wir haben uns nur verabschiedet und dann ist ihre Herzfrequenz in die Höhe geschnellt." Sagt Jacob.

Unbewusst beruhige ich sie. „Keine Angst Bella, du bist im Krankenhaus, in Sicherheit, wir kommen morgen wieder. Ich verspreche es dir."

„Sie beruhigt sich wieder." Sagt Carlisle.

„Wow, was war das?" Fragt Charlie er blickt fragend von einen zum anderen.

„Die Verabschiedung der beiden hat eine Art Panikreaktion ausgelöst." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Also keine Verabschiedungsszenen mehr." Schlussfolgert Jacob.

Carlisle gibt mittels Zeichensprache zu verstehen, dass wir nacheinander das Zimmer verlassen sollen. Jacob geht als erstes, dann verlässt Charlie das Zimmer, als nächstes gehe ich und ich brauch den Monitor nicht, ich höre wie sich hier Herzschlag beschleunigt. Aber nicht so sehr wie gerade eben. Dann kommt Carlisle zu uns. Wir beobachten Bella von der Tür aus. Alle Werte kehren in den Normalbereich zurück, so als ob nie etwas passiert wäre.

„Chief Swan, gehen sie wieder zu ihr. Ich denke, die Situation hat sich wieder entspannt. Sprechen sie ruhig mit ihr. Erklären sie soviel wie möglich, lesen sie ihr etwas vor." Spricht Carlisle zu Charlie. „Ich muss dringend ein paar Anrufe machen."

Auf dem Weg zum Auto erzähle ich Carlisle, dass sich Esme einen Leihwagen genommen hat und dass wir nicht auf sie Warten brauchen.

„Wie geht es dir Jasper?" Genervt. Ich bin im genervt von dieser Frage.

„Mir ging es nie besser." Sage ich.

„Was du da eben geleistet hast, war unbeschreiblich." Sagt er mir, stolz in seiner Stimme. Dann wendet er sich Jacob zu. „Jacob kannst du mir bitte erzählen, wie sich Bella in den letzten Monaten verändert hat." Fordert ihn Carlisle auf und Jacob fängt an zu erzählen, er lässt nichts aus, jede Veränderung positiv wie auch negativ listet er auf. Wir sind fast an der Reservatsgrenze als er damit fertig ist.

„Kurzzusammenfassung, nachdem wir gegangen sind ging es Bella schlechter von Tag zu Tag, sie hat sich immer mehr abgeschottet, kaum gegessen, dann vor vier Wochen hat sie angefangen sich zu verändern, suchte wieder Freunde auf, ging mit ihnen aus, war für den Außenstehenden wieder die alte Bella. Sie nahm jedoch weiterhin ab. Und Jasper du sagtest von den Emotionen her hat sich nichts verändert."

„In der Zusammenfassung ja." Sagt Jacob. Er hat bei seiner Beschreibung deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, wem er die Schuld für diese Veränderungen gibt, namentlich Edward.

„Ich muss irgendwas meinen Kollegen erzählen und dies sollte weder die Worte Vampir noch Werwolf beinhalten." Sagt Carlisle. „Wir werden morgen früh gegen 7 Uhr losfahren."

„Ich werde bei euch am Haus warten."

Wir sind an der Reservatsgrenze. Carlisle steigt zusammen mit Jacob aus und geht zum Kofferraum. Aus seiner Tasche holt er einen Block heraus und schreibt irgendetwas auf.

„Wir wollen nicht, dass du noch mehr Ärger bekommst, deswegen hier, eine Schulbefreiung." Sagt Carlisle.

„Danke, Carlisle." Sagt Jacob, dieser schaut für einen Moment lang unschlüssig aus. „Könnt ihr meine Klamotten mitnehmen? Es ist etwas kompliziert sie mit der Schnauze zu tragen?" Fragt er schließlich.

„Gib sie her." Sagt Carlisle. Jacob zieht sich bis auf seine Shorts aus und verschwindet in den Wald. Carlisle packt währenddessen seine Sachen in den Kofferraum und steigt wieder ein.


	11. Chapter 10 Familie

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 10 – Familie**

„Ich muss jagen, bevor wir morgen früh losfahren." Sage ich zu Carlisle.

„Ich werde dich begleiten." Antwortet er. Er parkt das Auto an einer unauffälligen Stelle am Waldrand und wir laufen los. Schon wie in den Tagen zuvor ist es mir egal, was ich fange. Ich trinke soviel mein Körper aufnehmen kann. Als wir beide gesättigt sind, laufen wir gemeinsam zurück zum Auto.

„Wir sollten reden." Sagt er schließlich zu mir.

Ich nicke zustimmend, aber ich kann seine Nervosität spüren, die wiederrum mich nervös macht.

„Wir haben viele Fehler gemacht in den letzten Monaten, ich kann es nicht beschreiben wie leid es mir tut, wie wir dich behandelt haben. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Ich habe oft versucht mit Edward zu reden, doch er hörte nicht zu. Es zerbrach mir fast das Herz, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Ich denke, ich habe ihm zuviel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und dir und auch Alice keine beziehungsweise zu wenig. Doch ihr habt genauso unter den Abschied gelitten wie Edward. Du wahrscheinlich noch mehr als die anderen, zu deinen eigenen Emotionen kamen noch die von uns, und ich war nicht da für dich da. Ich hätte eingreifen sollen, als Edward anfing dir an allen die Schuld zu geben. Doch ich dachte immer, Alice wird dich auffangen und sagen, dass es nicht so ist. Ihr hattet immer so eine starke Beziehung, gabt euch gegenseitig Kraft und Zuspruch. Ich habe Alice falsch eingeschätzt, sie war vielleicht sogar verletzter als Edward. Ich habe versagt als Vater." Ich spüre die Enttäuschung, die Trauer und die Wut auf sich selbst, die von ihm ausgehen.

„Nein, du hast nicht versagt." Sage ich ihm. Ich nehme einen Zweig und fange an damit zu spielen, es beruhigt mich. „Es war eine schwierige Zeit. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich selber das Gespräch suchen sollen. Ich dachte, wenn ich die Schuld auf mich nehmen würde, dann würde sich die Familie wieder zusammenfügen. Ich wollte niemanden Schmerzen bereiten, am wenigsten Alice."

Carlisle greift nach meiner Hand und versucht mich zu trösten, ich lasse den Zweig fallen.

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu antworten, aber was ist zwischen Alice, Edward und dir passiert. Die beiden haben nie darüber geredet mit mir."

„Erst war es nur Edward, der mir die Schuld gab, vor allen an dem Unfall. Alice war zwiegespalten zwischen Edward und mir. Zuerst fing sie an mehr und mehr Zeit mit Edward zu verbringen. Ich habe nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, ich nahm an sie wollte ihn trösten, aufmuntern. Beide wirkten auf einmal wieder glücklicher, fröhlicher. Ich dachte immer, unsere Beziehung ist stark genug so etwas zu überstehen. Doch dann, dann konnte ich eine Unterhaltung der beiden verfolgen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Edward wusste, dass ich zuhörte oder nicht. Alice meinte, sie wüsste nicht ob sie mich noch wirklich liebte und ob sie mir jemals verzeihen könnte. Diese Worte waren wie ein Messerstich mitten ins Herz und irgendwie ergab plötzlich alles einen Sinn. Was ich zwischen den beiden spürte, war anders als was ich zwischen Emmett und Alice verspürte. Ich dachte in diesen Augenblick es sei das Beste zu gehen." Ich lasse meinen Blick in die Ferne wandern. „Irgendwie brach meine gesamte Welt zusammen. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, ich brauchte Abstand. Edward kam zu mir und machte mir Vorwürfe, ich gab ihm an diesem Tag einiges zum Denken mit auf dem Weg. Ich wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen würde. Ich denke nicht, dass ihm Alice Gefühle bewusst waren. Als du mir dann den Brief schicktest, wusste ich nicht wie ich die Situation einschätzen sollte, war ich noch willkommen…" Ich kann den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen.

Carlisle legt seinen Arm um meine Schultern. „Jasper, du bist wie ein Sohn für Esme und mich. Und ich meinte es ehrlich, als ich schrieb, dass unsere Türen immer für dich offen stehen. Ich dachte, dass dir einfach unsere Emotionen zu viel geworden sind, dass du Abstand bräuchtest, wie schon erwähnt, die beiden haben nicht darüber gesprochen, sie wichen meinen Fragen aus. Und dann eines Tages kamen sie nur und meinten sie bräuchten Zeit zum nachdenken und dass sie nach Asien gehen würden. Esme hat das ziemlich mitgenommen, ihr alle seid ihre Kinder, unser Kinder. Sie macht sich extreme Sorgen um dich, um Alice und um Edward. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte Befürchtungen, dass du deinen Lebensstil wieder ändern würdest."

„Mir sind viele Gedanken in dieser Zeit durch den Kopf gegangen, doch eines war für mich sicher, dass ich nicht mehr zu dem werden wollte, was ich war. Deswegen habe ich auch nicht Charlotte und Peter aufgesucht, sondern bin allein gewandert."

„Ich wundere mich, wieso du dir Forks als Ziel ausgewählt hattest."

„Als ich aus Concorde weg bin, hat es mich immer Westwärts gezogen. Ich fühlte mich nirgends wohl. Am Anfang blieb ich noch so zwei bis drei Tage an einem Ort, aber desto weiter westwärts ich kam, desto schneller bin ich gelaufen. Es war wie ein Magnet, dass mich hierher gezogen hat."

„Willst du darüber reden, was hier passiert ist?"

„Ich wollte ihr nie weh tun, ich hätte ihr nie weh tun können." Sage ich verzweifelt.

„Das weiß ich."

„Als sich Bella geschnitten hatte an dem Papier und ich aufsprang, sah sie mir direkt in die Augen, es war nur für einen Augenblick. Sie hatte keine Angst, sie vertraute mir und es war wie als ob mich ein Blitz durchzuckte. Es war eine Momentsache, ich roch nicht mehr ihr Blut sondern nur sie. Doch dann stürzte sich Edward auf sie und dann war der Blutgeruch zu viel und ich musste rennen."

„Interessant."

„Was?"

„Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit überlegt, warum Bella auf dich im Krankenhaus reagiert, ich habe mir überlegt, ob sie wirklich denkt, dass du Edward bist. Aber dann müsste sie auch auf mich reagieren. Aber da ist nichts. Doch bei dir, ich denke da steckt mehr dahinter, aber ich weiß nicht was es ist. Du hast zuvor nie Zeit mir ihr alleine verbracht, sie berührt."

„Sie war…"

„Ich meinte berührt in dem Sinne, ihr die Hand gegeben zur Begrüßung oder so was in der Art."

„Nein, ich berührte sie nur einmal an der Schulter in Phoenix um sie zu beruhigen."

„Okay."

„Aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob da irgendetwas sonderbares an dieser Berührung war. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet."

„Ich verstehe, und in diesen Moment hätte auch niemand erwartet, dass dies mal von Interesse sein könnte."

„Hast du eine Idee, eine Vermutung warum Bella auf mich reagiert?" Frage ich.

„Ich hab eine sehr wage Vermutung, aber mehr auch nicht. Aber was du heute geleistet hast, das hätte ich dir nie zugetraut." Ich spüre wie er das Thema leicht wechselt, aber wenn er mir seine Vermutungen nicht sagen will, dann will ich ihn nicht drängen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich sehe und denke nur an Bella und alles andere verschwindet in den Hintergrund. Und es ist weniger Bellas Blut was mir Probleme bereitet, sondern das der anderen, die mit auf der Station liegen. Aber solange ich mich auf Bella konzentriere, kann ich es ignorieren. Wenn ich das Zimmer betrete und das Blut rieche, fließt mir das Gift in strömen, doch dann sehe ich ihr Gesicht und es tritt alles in den Hintergrund, es ist nur als ob sie existiert." Sage ich und Carlisle lacht.

„Was?" Frage ich.

„Man könnte meinen, um Jacobs Worte zu benutzen, es hat bei dir Klick gemacht. Wir sollten heim fahren zu Esme." Sagt Carlisle, doch seine letzten Worte höre ich kaum noch, meine Gedanken drehen sich um die ersten die er gesprochen habe.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen euch beiden, Bella merkt es im Unterbewusstsein und auch dich hat es wieder bisher hier her geführt. Du bist von einen auf den anderen Tag in der Lage Grenzen zu überschreiten, wozu andere Jahrzehnte gebraucht haben. Als ich das erste Mal ein Krankenhaus betreten habe, bin ich innerhalb von drei Sekunden wieder auf Straße gewesen. Ich bin damals an die tausend Kilometer gerannt. Aber du, ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, den du Jacob zugeworfen hast, als er Bella auf die Wange geküsst hast und es war nicht allzu viel Positives darin zu sehen. Und ich sehe deine Augen, wenn du sie anschaust. Und es heißt nicht umsonst, ein Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte."

Ich sitze immer noch wie verwurzelt da. Carlisle reicht mir seine Hand und zieht mich auf die Füße.

„Carlisle kannst du alleine zurückfahren, ich denke ich brauche etwas Zeit um darüber nachzudenken."

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dich mit meinen Worten überrannt habe. Aber es sind meine Vermutungen, die ich aus den Gesagten und Beobachteten gezogen habe. Sie können auch falsch sein, nur du und Bella kennt die Wahrheit. Aber Bella ist im Moment nicht in der Lage uns ihre Version zu sagen."

Ich schaue ihn an und bin immer noch dabei seine Worte zu verarbeiten.

„Danke." Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht sagen.

Carlisle geht zu Wagen. Ich lasse mich wieder auf den Boden fallen. Kann es stimmen was Carlisle gesagt hat. Meine Eindrücke und Gefühle fahren gerade Achterbahn. Ich bin froh, dass ich allein hier sitze, ich lasse meine Gefühle aus meinen Körper strömen. Carlisle meinte seine Worte ernsthaft, das konnte ich spüren. Ja, ich sah das Vertrauen in ihren Augen, ja ich spürte den elektrischen Impuls zwischen Bella und mir als ich sie berührte, ja ich Sorge mich um sie und nein ich könnte nicht einfach davon laufen und sie zurücklassen. Doch sind es eventuell nur Schuldgefühle? Ich will ihr helfen, ich will den Fehler beheben, den Edward angestellt hat. Doch was ist mit Bella? Das sind meine Empfindungen, doch was fühlt sie, fühlt sie überhaupt etwas, doch solange Bella im Koma liegt, bekomme ich zumindest auf diese Fragen keine Antwort. Also nützt es mir im Moment auch nichts, wenn ich mir den Kopf zerbreche. Ich stehe auf und renne nach Hause, ich bin eher am Haus als Carlisle. Doch ich zögere, bin ich willkommen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich so schnell wieder sehen würde." Lacht Carlisle. „Komm lass uns mit Esme reden."

Ich folge ihm ins Haus, obwohl ich in den letzten Wochen öfters hier war, fühlt es sich heute anders an. Voller Anspannungen.

„Carlisle, Japser wie geht es Bella."

„Die Lage ist schwierig. Solange sie im Koma liegt, können wir keine Einschätzungen über Schäden machen, wir können nur wage Vermutungen anstellen." Erklärt Carlisle ihr.

„Das arme Ding." Sagt Esme besorgt. „Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr für sie tun. Ich habe eingekauft, was du mir gesagt hast für Bella."

„Eingekauft?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Charlie hatte mich gebeten einige Dinge für Bella aus ihrem Zimmer mitzubringen, doch ich wollte nicht einfach ihr Zimmer, ihre Privatsphäre durchsuchen, deswegen habe ich Esme darum gebeten es zu besorgen."

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Aber ich muss jetzt trotzdem mal ein paar Telefonate führen, zum Glück sind Ärzte für ihre nicht nachvollziehbaren Arbeitszeiten bekannt." Carlisle geht aus dem Raum und lässt mich allein zurück mit Esme. Ich kann ihre Unsicherheit spüren, jedoch kann ich ihr nicht helfen, da ich mich ebenfalls unsicher fühle.

„Ich hoffe dir gefällt die kleine Hütte?" Fragt sich mich, die Unsicherheit ist auch in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Sie ist wunderschön, obwohl es im Moment etwas streng dort riecht." Sie schaut mich fragend an. „Seth und Jacob waren dort."

„Genau, das hattest du erwähnt, Seth war der junge Werfwolf von dem du erzählt hattest."

Ich nicke. „Wie geht es Emmett und Rosalie?"

„Sie sind besorgt, vor allem Emmett erst warst du weg, dann Edward und Alice. Emmett will nach außen tough wirken, doch eigentlich ist er sehr sensibel, Jasper."

„Lass' ihn das lieber nicht hören, dass er sensibel ist." Sage ich, aber Emmett ist sensibel. Ihm ist die Familie genauso wichtig wie Esme. Er hat Bella vom ersten Tag an akzeptiert, weil er spürte dass sie positive Veränderungen in der Familie bewirkt. Edward war glücklicher, okay Rosalie motzte mehr, Alice war aufgedrehter denn je, Esme und Carlisle hatten eine weitere Tochter und ich, nun ja ich durfte mich von Bella fernhalten.

Ich spüre wie Esmes Fassade bricht. „Jasper, mir tut es so leid was passiert ist." Wenn sie weinen könnte, würde sie es in diesen Moment tun, genauso wie ich, ihre Schultern sacken nach unten, ihr Blick geht auf den Boden. „Ich habe als Mutter einfach wieder versagt." Ich nehme sie in den Arm und drücke sie an mich. Ich fühle wie die Gewichte von meinen Schultern genommen werden.

„Du hast nicht versagt, du bist die beste Mutter die wir uns wünschen können." Sage ich. Wir umarmen uns immer noch als Carlisle wieder kommt. Ich spüre auch seine Erleichterung.

„Konntest du irgendetwas herausfinden?" Frage ich und nehme meine Arme von Esme. Zusammen gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf das Sofa. Esme hat wahre Wunder in der Zeit verbracht in der wir im Krankenhaus waren. Das Haus strahlt wieder ihre Wärme aus.

„Die Vielzahl der Verletzungen macht es schwer. Dr. Gerber will morgen Vormittag von Los Angeles herfliegen um sich Bella anzuschauen. Er ist ein spitzen Neurologe und im Moment auf der Suche nach einen neuen Job. Deswegen kann er so kurzfristig zu uns kommen. Und wenn sich bis Montag keine Änderung ergeben hat, will Dr. Plath kommen, sein Spezialgebiet sind Komapatienten." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Wie könnte sie nur so etwas tun, sie hat doch noch ihr ganzen Leben vor sich?" Fragt Esme.

„Das müsstest du am besten wissen Esme, du hattest auch noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir." Frage ich.

„Aber meine Situation war anders, ich hatte mein Kind verloren. Keine Familie die mich unterstützte und es war eine andere Zeit. Aber Bella hatte Freunde, eine Familie die sie unterstützt."

„Aber es war anscheinend nicht genug, Esme." Sage ich.

„Aber was wird aus ihr werden, wenn sie wieder erwacht?"

„Es muss ihr gezeigt werden, dass das Leben auch ohne Edward weitergeht." Sagt Carlisle. „Es wird kein einfacher Prozess werden. Sobald sie aufwacht werden ihr Psychologen zur Seite gestellt."

„Mein Freund der Vampir hat mich verlassen, weil er mir vor seinen gefräßigen Bruder beschützen wollte. Und auch mein Freund aus dem Werwolfrudel hat eine andere Freundin und ich möchte dieser Beziehung nicht im Wege stehen? Das Problem ist Bella kann niemanden die Wahrheit sagen." Sage ich auf eine etwas übertriebene Weise.

„Deswegen müssen wir für sie da sein. Wir sind mit verantwortlich, Bella wird uns brauchen um das zu verarbeiten." Meint Carlisle. Er nimmt Esmes Hand in die seine, beide haben Schuldgefühle.

„Die Frage ist ob sie sich helfen lassen will von uns? Will sie uns überhaupt sehen?" Wie würde ich reagieren, wenn sie uns nicht mehr sehen wollte, könnte ich einfach gehen? „Wir könnten auch noch mehr Wunden wieder öffnen." Es würde mir sehr schwer fallen, einfach zu gehen. Aber wir haben den Schaden angerichtet, wir müssen auch die Konsequenzen tragen.

„Bei deiner Verabschiedung hatte sie fast eine Panikattacke bekommen."

„Panikattacke?" Fragt Esme nach.

„Als sich Jasper für die Nacht von Bella verabschiedet hat, ist ihr Herzschlag sprunghaft in die Höhe gegangen."

„Es waren die ersten Emotionen, die ich von Bella aufgenommen habe, Angst bis hin zu Panik. Aber hat sie wirklich auf mich reagiert oder auf eine Erinnerung? Ich weiß nur von Jacob, dass Edward Bella einfach im Wald stehen gelassen hat, vielleicht hat sie nur auf den Abschied im allgemeinen reagiert." Frage ich nach. Noch habe ich mich nicht wirklich mit Carlisle Theorie abgefunden, dass es da einfach so Klick gemacht haben soll.

„Ich stehe zu meiner Vermutung, dass sie auf dich reagiert. Und nicht auf eine eventuelle Erinnerung. Weil dann müsste sie auch auf meine Berührung reagieren und wir haben es zweimal ausprobiert."

„Aber wie kann das sein?" Frage ich wieder

„Sind dir schon mal die Worte, Liebe auf den ersten Blick über den Weg gelaufen."

„Ja und ich hatte an sie bis vor wenigen Wochen geglaubt." Sage ich.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Unterbricht Esme, ich spüre ich Verwirrung.

„Bella hat im Krankenhaus auf die Berührungen von Jasper reagiert. Und er spürt auch etwas wenn er sie berührt, etwas was er wie einen elektrischen Impuls beschreibt."

„Das sind auch die ersten Erinnerungen die ich an die habe, Carlisle." Sagt Esme. „Diese Kribbeln bei unseren Berührungen. Ich kann mich nicht an allzu viel erinnern. Aber damals als du mich am Strand gefunden hattest, und mich berührtest es war als ob mich etwas durchzuckte."

„Aber ich kenne Bella schon seit fast einem Jahr." Werfe ich in die Diskussion ein.

„Doch Bella war in dieser Zeit mit Edward zusammen und wie du schon erwähntest, du hattest nahezu keinen Kontakt zu ihr."

„Aber trotzdem hätte ich irgendetwas spüren müssen."

„Vielleicht hast du auch irgendetwas gespürt, nur konntest du es nicht interpretieren, du dachtest es wäre das Knistern zwischen Bella und Edward oder die Anziehung von Bellas Blut." Fordert Carlisle mich heraus.

Hätte ich irgendetwas fühlen können? Wahrscheinlich, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass da irgendetwas ist. Aber ich versuchte mich abzuschirmen gegen die Vielzahl von Gefühlen die von Bella und Edward ausgingen, es war immer so viele Spannung, positiv und negativer Art, zwischen den beiden. Ich kann mich zwar an alles erinnern was gesprochen wurde, aber mit Emotionen und Gefühlen ist es etwas anders, man kann sich nur die in Erinnerung rufen, die man bewusst aufgenommen hat.

„Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzten, Jasper. Deine Wunden sitzen genauso tief, wie die von Bella. Sie brauchen Zeit zum heilen, ihr seit beide erst aus einer Beziehung herausgerissen wurden."

„Danke." Sage ich etwas sarkastisch.

„Aber Jasper, du musst wissen, ich hätte nie etwas darüber gesagt, dich nie unter Druck gesetzt, wenn es nicht wichtig werden könnte für Bella und ihre Heilung. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich es machen, so dass ihr Bella findet bevor sie springt, aber das kann ich nicht. Wir werden hier sein für dich, wir werden versuchen dich und Bella so gut wir möglich zu unterstützen. Ich sehe es dir an, Jasper, Bella ist innerhalb von zwei Tagen das wichtigste in deinen Leben geworden, du denkst fast ausschließlich über sie nach. Wann hast du das letzte Mal an Alice gedacht?"

„Seitdem Bella im Krankenhaus ist, habe ich nicht mehr an sie gedacht." Antworte ich ehrlich. „Aber ich will nur dass Bella wieder gesund wird. Was ich auch immer für sie tun kann, werde ich tun, egal was es kostet." Sage ich bestimmt.

„Nein Jasper." Ich schau Esme erschrocken an, sie ist selbst erschrocken über ihren Mut diese Worte ausgesprochen zu haben. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass durch eine unüberlegte Handlung einer von euch beiden verletzt wird, ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Wir haben gesehen wozu unüberlegtes Handeln führen kann. Überlege bevor du handelst es geht hier nicht nur um Bellas Leben sondern auch um deines."

„Esme hat recht, es muss Grenzen geben, keinen ist geholfen, wenn du unglücklich danach bist."

„Aber was sollen wir tun, du sagst, da ist etwas was mich und Bella verbindet, dass dies etwas sehr tief Liegendes ist, das sie sogar im Koma darauf reagiert. Aber was ist das, wie soll ich mich darauf einstellen, wie soll ich darauf reagieren, wenn ich nicht weiß was es ist?"

„Jasper das ist kein Kampf wo es eine ausgefeilte Taktik gibt. Wir müssen Schritt für Schritt vorgehen. Es kann sein, dass Bella unsere Hilfe komplett ablehnt, dass sie Panik bekommt. Das sie auf Edward hofft und deine Hilfe nicht akzeptiert. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten. Es muss nicht nur einen Plan A geben sondern auch Plan B, C, D, E, F und auch noch weitere."

„Wäre ich nur an den Tag nicht gegangen, sondern wäre in der Nähe geblieben. Ich bin schuld."

„Jasper, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wenn du jemanden Schuld geben willst, dann dem Stück Papier. Entweder haben wir alle Schuld, oder keiner von uns. Aber niemand hat alleine die Schuld daran. Das ist etwas was du komplett aus deinen Kopf verbannen musst." Sagt mir Carlisle eindringlich.

„Aber wie soll ich das nur machen, du hast sie nicht am Strand liegen sehen. Ihre Lippen blau, ihre Lungen voller Wasser, jeder Atemzug schwächer und ihr Herzschlag langsamer werdend. Diese Hilflosigkeit."

„Ich hab nicht Bella gesehen, aber Esme." Ich schaue Carlisle an. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wie es in dir aussieht. Du kennst meine Geschichte und es gibt gewisse parallelen."

„Es tut mir Leid, Carlisle, Esme. Ich bin irgendwie überfordert." Meine Hände fahren nervös durch meine Haare, ich beuge mich nach vor, meine Ellenbogen stützen sich auf meinen Knien ab. „Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter."

„Wir sind hier, wir werden dir helfen." Sagt Esme. Sie steht auf und setzt sich zu mir auf das Sofa. Sie legt ihren Arm um mich und zieht mich zu ihr. Ich gebe nach und lehne mich gegen sie. Sie küsst mich auf den Kopf. Auch Carlisle steht auf und setzt sich zu mir. Er reibt mir mit seiner Hand über den Oberarm und versucht mich dabei zu beruhigen.

„Du bist nicht alleine." Sagt Carlisle zu mir, ich versuche meine Gefühlsausbrüche im Rahmen zu halten. „Halte es nicht zurück." Sagt Esme. „Lass uns verstehen, was du fühlst, lass uns dir helfen." Ich gebe nach und all die Verwirrung, Schuld, Angst fließt es meinen Körper. Esmes Arme ziehen mich dichter an sie. Ich schließe meine Augen und lasse mich fallen in der Hoffnung, dass sie mich auffängt.

Ich verliere jedes Zeitgefühl, es ist schließlich Carlisle der mich aufmerksam macht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist.

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen. Jacob wird bald da sein." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich nicke, stehe auf und gehe.

„Wo willst du hin?" Fragt mich Esme überrascht.

„Ich habe meine Sachen in der Blockhütte." Sage ich. Ich renne zur Hütte. Ich hole frische Unterwäsche, Socken, Shirt, Hemd und eine Jeans aus meinem Zimmer und öffne wieder alle Fenster im Zimmer. Dann dusche ich. Ich fühle mich etwas besser, ich bin froh das Esme und Carlisle da sind, ich wüsste im Moment nicht was ich ohne die beiden tun würde. Ich dachte immer, ich hätte mein Leben im Griff, dass ich keine Unterstützung bräuchte. Ich dachte ich könnte die Cullens einfach hinter mir lassen, ich bin nur durch Alice zu ihnen gekommen. Ich habe nur für Alice ihren Lebensstil angenommen. Doch in den Wochen ohne sie habe ich erst erfahren, wie viel sie mir bedeuten. Nachdem ich geduscht habe, nehme ich mir wie schon am Vortag meine mit Bellas blutbefleckte Jacke und atme tief an. Jetzt verstehe ich auch Edward, als er meinte es sei besser sich ständig mit dem Geruch auseinander zu setzen als schubweise. Nachdem ich meine Gefühle wieder einigermaßen in den Griff habe, platziere ich die Jacke wieder in einen Plastikbeutel und lege ihn in meine Kommode, ich schnappe mir meine vom Vortag getragenen Sachen und nehme sie mit zum Haus, wo die Waschmaschine steht. Dann renne ich zurück zum Haus. Esme und Carlisle stehen schon an der Tür. Jacob kommt mit seinen alten VW die Auffahrt hochgefahren.

„Gib her." Sagt Esme und deutet auf meine Sache. „Es ist nicht ratsam rote und weiße Sachen zusammen zu waschen."

„Das ergibt meist rosa Sachen." Sagt Jacob als er aus seinen Wagen aussteigt.

„Seit ihr beiden soweit um zum Krankenhaus zu fahren?" Fragt Carlisle.

Wir nicken beide und steigen danach in das Auto.


	12. Chapter 11 Erste Reaktionen

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 11 – Erste Reaktionen**

„Jacob du kennst dich doch mit Motorrädern aus?" Frage ich, das Schweigen im Wagen erdrückt mich fast. Es ist so als ob ich keine Luft bekommen würde, obwohl ich nicht zu atmen brauche. Sorge, Hilflosigkeit, Schuld alles drück auf mich auf meine Brust. Ich muss sie ablenken.

„Etwas, wieso?" Ich habe seine Neugierde geweckt.

„Ich hatte mir überlegt eines zu kaufen, aber bin mir nicht sicher was für eines." Carlisle hebt eine Augenbraue und ich spüre seine Verwunderung. Die negativen Emotionen werden schwächer, ich kann wieder atmen. Ich habe meist auf ein eigenes Fahrzeug verzichtet. Mit Emmetts Jeep, Rosalies BMW, Edwards Volvo und Aston Martin und Carlisle Mercedes hatte ich nie das Bedürfnis, ein eigenes Fahrzeug haben zu wollen. Ich konnte immer auf eines zurückgreifen, bis auf Rosalies, an ihr Auto durfte keiner seine Hand legen.

„Also ich finde die Ducati 848 super. Allerdings sind diese Motorräder nicht ganz in meiner Preisklasse."

„Dieses Modell und die 1098 sind mir bei meiner Internetsuche schon aufgefallen, die Testbereichte dafür sind auch nicht schlecht."

„Und sie sind ziemlich schnell." Sagt Carlisle.

„Seit wann kennst du dich mit Motorrädern aus?" Frage ich.

„Nur weil ich meist das bequeme Fahren bevorzuge, heißt es nicht, dass ich gegen einen schnellen Ausflug mit einem Motorrad etwas einzuwenden hätte. Ich hatte mir auch schon öfters Mal überlegt ein Motorrad mir zu kaufen. Ich dachte an eine Honda Fireblade. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Esme davon all zu begeistert wäre."

„Es wäre ja nicht so als ob dir irgendetwas passieren könnte. Aber das wäre auch eine sehr gute Wahl." Sagt Jacob. „Obwohl ich finde auch die BMW K1200 R Sport klasse."

„Die sagt mir im Moment nichts. Muss ich mal kundig machen." Sagt Carlisle.

Wir verbringen die Zeit bis zum Krankenhaus mit Diskussionen über Motorräder und Autos. Ich bin froh über das leichte Thema das wir haben, sowohl Jacob wie auch Carlisle sind dadurch relativ entspannt. Und ich lerne mehr über dieses Thema, als ich jemals brauchen werde. Ich denke Rosalie wäre erfreut über diese Unterhaltung.

Doch sobald das Krankenhaus in Sichtweite kommt, wandelt sich die die Stimmung im Auto. Und wieder stürzt alles auf mich ein. Die Wochen ohne Begleitung haben mich sensibler dafür gemacht. Ich nehme alles intensiver wahr als jemals zuvor.

Gemeinsam gehen wir hinein, Carlisle trägt die Tasche für Bella. Als wir um die Ecke zu dem Korridor biegen in dem Bella liegt, schlägt mir sofort eine Welle des Entsetzens entgegen. Renée, sie steht mit weit aufgerissen Augen da, und starrt uns an.

„Ihr, was macht ihr hier?" Begrüßt sie uns. „Ihr seit hier nicht willkommen."

„Doch das sind sie." Sagt Charlie. „Dr. Cullen, schön dass sie hier sind."

„Die Sachen, die sie für Bella wollten." Sagt Carlisle und reicht Charlie die Tasche, doch Renée nimmt sie ihm aus der Hand und lässt sie fallen.

„Denken sie, wir können nicht selbst für Bella sorgen." Die Stimmung steigt weiter an.

„Heute Nachmittag wir sich ein Spezialist aus Los Angeles Bella einmal anschauen, Dr. Gerber." Sagt Carlisle und widmet sich dabei Charlie zu. Er ignoriert Renée und ihren Wutausbruch, was diese nur noch mehr anstachelt.

„Der Dr. Gerber?" Fragt eine unbekannte Stimme. Carlisle nickt nur. „Entschuldigung. Ich bin Dr. Komer, ein Freund der Familie." Stellt er sich vor.

„Schön sie kennen zu lernen." Sagt Carlisle und die beiden schütteln sich kurz die Hände. Plötzlich ist es so, als ob sich meine Nackenhaare aufstellen wollten, doch ich kann die Emotionen von diesem Dr. Komer nicht wirklich deuten. Ich mag ihn nicht.

„Ich hab schon sehr viel über Dr. Gerber gehört, er ist ein absoluter Spezialist. Seine Forschungsarbeiten sind weltbekannt und anerkannt. Ich habe einmal einen Vortrag von ihm gehört, er war so überzeugend, er konnte fast alle Kritiker von seiner These überzeugen. Ein Gott in Weiß. Ich bin überrascht, dass er extra hier her kommt, um sich Bella anzuschauen."

„Du hast nicht zuviel versprochen, also du sagtest Carlisle kennt die besten." Scherzt Jacob leise zu mir.

„Mir persönlich wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Dr. Plath hätte kommen können. Er hat leider einige Patienten, die er nicht verlassen kann. Stellt sich bei Bella jedoch keine Änderung bis Montag ein, was wir natürlich nicht hoffen, wird er kommen." Sagt Carlisle und diesen Dr. Komer fallen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Meinen sie Prof. Dr. Plath oder seinen Sohn?" Fragt Dr. Komer nach.

„Selbstverständlich den Professor." Sagt Carlisle als ob es das natürlichste auf der Welt ist. „Aber ich würde zunächst gern Bella erst einmal sehen, so dass ich ihn über alles informieren kann, wenn ich ihn abhole vom Krankenhaus." Carlisle tritt einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Ich will nicht, dass diese beiden in Bellas Zimmer gehen, sie sind schließlich schuld daran, dass Bella nun hier ist." Ich kann Carlisle Frust spüren, er dreht sich Renée zu und schaut ihr direkt in die Augen, etwas das Carlisle eher vermeidet. Renée tritt einen Schritt zurück.

„Keiner von uns ist schuld." Sagt Carlisle in einen kalten Ton zur ihr, der selbst mir eine Gänsehaut bescheren würde, wenn dies den möglich wäre. „Außerdem brauche ich Jasper."

Also gehen wir alle zusammen in Bellas Zimmer. Es ist eng, zu eng. Ich spüre eine gewisse Panik in mir hochsteigen. Ich trete einen Schritt näher an Jacob, ich hoffe sein intensiver Geruch wird mich ablenken. Das Monster in mir will raus gelassen werden, ich sehe das pulsieren der Adern in Renées Nacken. Gift läuft zusammen und ich schlucke immer und immer wieder. Dr. Komer wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu, doch ich ignoriere ihn.

„Schau dir Bella an." Sagt Jacob zu mir. Mein Blick wandert zu ihr, zu ihrem Gesicht, zu ihrer zu blassen Haut. Das Monster beruhigt sich. Langsam. Ich kann seine warme Hand um meinen Arm spüren, ich schließe die Augen und versuche die Schuldgefühle, die Angst, die Machtlosigkeit von Jacob in mich aufzusaugen. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, kann ich meine Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen, das Monster ist für den Moment ruhig. Ich sehe zu Carlisle, doch dieser sieht sich zusammen mit Dr. Komer die EEG und EKG Aufzeichnungen der Nacht an.

„Hallo Prinzessin, wie geht es dir." Sage ich und trete einen Schritt auf das Bett von Bella zu. Jacob ist noch immer an meiner Seite. Ich versuche mich von Renées aufsteigender Wut nicht anstecken zu lassen. Jacob lässt meinen Arm los und greife vorsichtig nach Bellas Hand, ich spüre **Hoffnung** in Bella, ich kann nicht widerstehen und projiziere Bellas Emotionen auf Jake. Es dauert einen Moment, bis er begreift was ich mache, doch dann erreicht mich eine Woge der Freude. „Bella ich bin es Jasper. Jacob und deine Familie sind auch hier. Sie wollen alle, dass du schnell wieder auf die Beine kommst." Sage ich ihr und hoffe dass sie mich hören kann.

„Damit ihr sie weiter verletzen könnt. Jedes Mal finde ich Bella nach einen Streit mich euch im Krankenhaus wieder, vielleicht ist sie ja das letzte Mal gar nicht die Treppen hinunter gefallen." Wirft Renée uns an den Kopf.

**Wut.** Ich spüre Bellas Ablehnung gegen diese Worte. Ich weiß nicht warum ich mich darüber Freue, dass Bella wütend ist.

„Das sind gewiss nicht die richtigen Worte für ein Krankenzimmer." Sagt Carlisle. „Außerdem hat Bella damals Schluss mit Edward gemacht und ist von den einen auf den anderen Tag aus Forks verschwunden. Mein Sohn war damals mehr als nur verletzt, doch er ist ihr hinterher geflogen um sie zurück zu gewinnen."

„Schluss mit dieser Streitereien. Es geht ihr um Bella und nicht um irgendwelche Trennungen." Sagt schließlich Charlie.

„Ich will dass Bella nach Jacksonville verlegt wird."

**Panik.**

„Dann kann dieser Gerber sie dort besuchen."

„Ich werde einer Verlegung nicht zustimmen, die Gefahr, dass sie dadurch weiter verletzt wird durch Erschütterungen ist viel zu hoch. Außerdem wird Dr. Gerber bestimmt nicht nach Jacksonville fliegen."

„Bella regt diese Diskussion auf. Ich kann das spüren." Sage ich zu Carlisle, so dass es die anderen nicht hören können.

„Was ist das für ein Arzt, der nach Seattle fliegen würde aber nicht nach Jacksonville?" Fragt Renée nach.

„Einer der gefragtesten Ärzte der Welt. Er kann sich seine Patienten aussuchen." Sagt Carlisle. „Es ist ein großer Gefallen, den er mir damit tut."

„Und er sucht sich ausgerechnet Bella aus?" Bohrt Renée nach.

„Sie sollten einfach dankbar dafür sein." Sage Carlisle.

Renée ist für den Moment still.

„Um Bella nach Jacksonville zu verlegen bräuchtet ihr einen Krankentransport mit einen Flugzeug, die Versicherung wird dies nicht tragen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Soviel kann so etwas doch nicht kosten." Sagt Renée.

„In ihrem jetzigen Zustand würde dies mehrere Tausend Dollar betragen." Sagt Dr. Komer. Renée stürmt aus dem Zimmer, Dr. Komer folgt ihr.

„Ich verstehe das ganze nicht. Okay ich verstehe Renée etwas, aber …" Sagt Charlie. „Das ist nicht die Renée die ich kenne."

„Carlisle, seitdem Renée angefangen hat zu erzählen, hat sich auf Bellas Hand, wie ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet."

„Renée beeinflusst Bella, aber in einen negativen Weg. Schweiß ist meinst ein Zeichen für Stress." Erklärt er. „Die Hirnwellen sehen anders aus als bei dir gestern."

„Negativ, wie in Bella möchte nicht zu ihrer Mutter nach Jacksonville." Fragt Charlie nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man es so sagen kann. Aber Bella hat es aufgeregt, vielleicht war es die Wortwahl, die Aussprache, die Stimmlage, wie sie es gesagt hat."

„Renée hat ihr die ganze Zeit vorhin vorgeschwärmt, wie schön Jacksonville wäre, was für ein Haus und Zimmer sie dort haben würde. Etwas mit dem ich hier nicht mithalten kann."

„Wir wissen nicht was genau Bella wahr nimmt, ob es die eigentlichen Worte sind oder eher die Stimmlage und die Aussprache. Ich hoffe Dr. Gerber kann da etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Aber ich denke, wir sollten weder Bella noch Renée weiter aufregen und bis heute Nachmittag warten. Der Flieger wird gegen 12 Uhr hier landen und er wird dann direkt zur Klinik kommen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Okay." Sagt Charlie und nimmt wieder den Platz an Bellas Bett ein.

„Ich will Bella noch mal gründlich untersuchen. Warum fahrt ihr beiden nicht zu den Motorradhändlern, den wir auf den Weg hierher gesehen haben." Schlägt Carlisle vor und reicht mir die Schlüssel für den Benz.

Ich nehme sie an mich. „Prinzessin, wir sehen uns später, ich will Renée nicht noch mehr auf die Palme bringen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du hier in den besten Händen bis." Sage ich zu Bella und küsse sie auf die Stirn.

„Bis später Bells." Sagt Jacob.

„Lass' uns fahren, zu welchen Händler zu erst?" Frage ich Jacob.

„Ducati?"

Der Weg dorthin dauert nur zehn Minuten. Ich spüre die Vorfreude des Verkäufers, als wir mit dem Mercedes auf dem Gelände auftauchen.

„Haie können auch nicht schlimmer sein." Sage ich, als der Händler auf uns zukommt.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragt er sofort.

„Im Moment noch nicht. Wir haben uns ja noch nicht einmal umgesehen." Sage ich, ich bin schon leicht genervt.

„Nehmen sie sich Zeit." Sagt er freundlich, mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

Wir schauen uns ein Motorrad nach dem anderen an, in einen gewissen Abstand folgt der Verkäufer, und Jacob macht sich einen Spaß daraus, meine Fragen schneller zu beantworten, wie der Verkäufer, was diesen langsam aus der Fassung bringt. Ich nehme mir Zeit die Ducati 848 und die Ducati 1098 genauer anzuschauen.

„Es ist das schnellste Straßenbike." Sagt Jacob.

„Haben sie Infomaterial für die Ducati 848 und die 1098 da?" Frage ich den Verkäufer.

„Selbstverständlich." Wie ein Flitzebogen läuft er in die Filiale und kommt mit einigen Broschüren wieder.

„Danke." Sage ich. Mit wenig Interesse blättere ich kurz die Broschüren durch.

„Sie können auch gern mal eine Probefahrt machen."

„Vielleicht später, ich möchte mir zunächst noch andere Bikes anschauen. Wohin?" Frage ich Jacob.

„Honda?" Ich spüre die Enttäuschung von dem Verkäufer, aber als ich auf die Uhr schaue, stelle ich mit erschrecken fest, dass es schon fast 13 Uhr ist.

„Krankenhaus."

„Kannst du mich bei McD absetzen, ich brauche noch einen Bissen zu Essen. Ich werde dann nachkommen." Fragt mich Jacob.

„Ich kann auch warten."

„Brauchst du nicht. Ich kann dann schnell durch den Park laufen."

Ich setzte Jacob an dem Restaurant ab und fahre die restlichen Meter zum Krankenhaus.

Carlisle wartet schon an der Treppe.

„Etwas gefunden?" Fragt er nach.

„Noch nicht. Wir haben nur einen Händler aufgesucht."

„Wo ist Jacob?" Fragte Carlisle nach.

„Essen."

„Wie geht es Bella?"

„Unverändert."

„Ich habe vorhin einige Emotionen von ihr wahrnehmen können, sie sind jetzt nicht so intensiv, wie bei dir oder Jacob aber sie sind spürbar." Sage ich, während ich mich auf die Stufen niederlasse.

„Wie schätzt du Renée ein?"

„Frust und Wut sind die Hauptgefühle die ich bisher wahrgenommen habe. Aber dieser Dr. Komer als er dir die Hände geschüttelt hat, ich weiß nicht wie ich das Beschreiben soll, er war irgendwie sicher, wie als ob dieses Händeschütteln wie eine Bestätigung für irgendetwas war." Erkläre ich. „Und er hat dich während der ganzen Zeit mehr beobachtet als Bella."

„Er ist die gesamte Zeit nicht wirklich von meiner Seite gewichen. Ich weiß sowieso nicht was er hier soll, weil fachlich kann er mich nicht überzeugen."

„Wo ist er jetzt?" Frage ich.

„Er wollte mir den behandelten Ärzten noch etwas besprechen. Ahh, das müsste er sein." Carlisle deutet auf einen silbernen BMW der auf den Parkplatz einbiegt. Wir laufen die wenigen Schritte zum ihm.

„Dr. Gerber, ich kann ihnen nicht genug danken, dass sie sich Zeit für Bella nehmen." Begrüßt Carlisle ihn und beide schütteln kurz die Hände. Ich beachte diesen Doktor, nein seine Reaktion auf Carlisle ist anders.

„Dr. Cullen, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Was sie mir am Telefon erzählt haben, das klang für einen Arzt wie mich zu reizend, als dass ich da absagen würde. Aber ich denke, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, können sie mich bitte zu der Patientin bringen?" Fragt er.

Ich überlege mir ihn höflicher weise nach dem Flug zu fragen wie dieser war, aber ich verkneife mir diese klischeehafte Frage.

„Du, sie sind?" Fragt er mich.

„Ich bin Jasper." Stelle mich vor.

„Mein Sohn." Fügt Carlisle, was zu Verwunderung beim Dr. Gerber führt.

„Adoptiert." Füge ich an.

„Macht für mich keinen Unterschied." Sagt Carlisle und legt einen Arm um mich. Ich spüre eine gewisse Neugierde vom Dr. Gerber ausgehen, ich denke er würde gern wissen, warum mich Carlisle adoptiert hat, er spricht jedoch die Frage nicht aus.

„So sollte es auch sein." Sagt er schließlich. „Bist du Bellas Freundin."

Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf. „Bella war die Freundin von meinem Bruder, daher kenne ich sie."

„Und du hast sie vorgestern gefunden am Strand?"

„Zusammen mit einer Gruppe von Jungs aus LaPush."

„Ich will mir Bella erstmal genau anschauen, dann würde ich dir gern ein paar Fragen stellen um die Zusammenhänge besser zu verstehen." Mich durchzieht eine kurze Welle der Panik, ich habe bisher mit Carlisle nichts abgesprochen.

* * *

Ich habe bisher 57 Word-Seiten hier gepostet, geschrieben habe ich bisher 238 Seiten und die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende. Nur als Vorwarnung für alle die hier mitlesen. Und es wäre schön, wenn einige die diese Geschichten unten Favoriten abgespeichert haben, auch mal ihre Meinung dazu äußern würden.


	13. Chapter 12 Experimente und Theorien

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 12 – Experimente und Theorien**

Wir schauen kurz von außen ins Zimmer.

„Wer sind die drei?" Will Dr. Gerber wissen.

„Renée, Bellas Mutter. Charlie, ihr Dad und die dritte Person ist Dr. Komer." Sage ich.

„Ich nehme an, du kannst ihre Mutter nicht leiden." Sagt Dr. Gerber.

Ich schaue ihn überrascht an. „Sie hat von uns verlangt, Bella nach Jacksonville verlegen zu lassen."

„Das ist verantwortungslos."

Zusammen betreten wir den Raum. Während Charlie sofort aufsteht und Dr. Gerber begrüßt, bleibt Renée sitzen und schenkt uns kaum Beachtung.

„Das ist also Isabella Swan." Sagt Dr. Geber und tritt an Bellas Bett. „Dann wollen mir mal schauen was dir denn fehlt, Schätzchen." Er legt seine Hand auf ihre Stirn, danach schaut er auf die verschiedenen Monitore, die hinter Bella piepsen. „Okay, Vitalwerte sind so weit in Ordnung, Temperatur ist im normalen Bereich." Dann nimmt er eine kleine Lampe und blendet damit in ihre Augen. „Keine Pupillenreaktion. Und sie sagen Bella reagiert nur auf Berührungen von ihrem Sohn? Nicht auf ihren Vater."

„Ja." Sagt Carlisle.

„Keine Sorge, Schätzchen, wir werden schon herausfinden was dir fehlt." Danach dreht er sich zu uns. „Ist noch jemand von ihren Freunden da?"

„Jacob, ist noch da." Höre ich Carlisle sagen und im selben Moment höre ich diesen über den Gang laufen.

Ich sage ihm, dass er jeden Moment wieder kommen müsste.

„Wenn er zurück ist, will ich mal ein kleines Experiment machen. Ich will noch mal probieren in wie weit sie auf Personen reagiert."

„Jacob ist da." Sage ich als ich ihn durch die Scheibe sehe.

Dr. Gerber öffnet ihm die Tür und bittet ihn herein.

„Keine Angst ich beiße nicht." Sagt er zu Jacob, der etwas überrascht blickt. „Ich möchte ein kurzes Experiment durchführen. Was ich möchte ist folgendes, ihr geht zum Bett nehmt ihre Hand und küsst sie auf die Stirn, aber sprecht kein Wort zu ihr. Ich möchte Herausfinden, ob diese Reaktionen auf Stimme oder auf Berührungen basiert." Mit der Hand zeigt er auf die Leute die Vortreten sollen. Erst Renée, dann Dr. Komer, ich frage mich warum er ihn in diesen Versuch einbindet, danach ist Jacob dran, dann folgt Charlie, doch die Monitore bleiben still, selbst Renée bewirkt dieses Mal keine Reaktion in Bella.

„Kein es sein dass Bella schläft?" Frage ich Carlisle, während ich von allen Seiten Resignation spüre. Doch dann zeigt Dr. Gerber auf mich. Ich trete an das Bett heran, nehme Bellas Hand und beuge mich über sie und küsse ihre Stirn. Ich kann ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als ich höre wie die Geräte darauf reagieren.

„Frage beantwortet?" Flüstert Carlisle zu mir als ich zurücktrete. Während Dr. Gerber sich die EEG Aufnahmen ansieht.

„Interessant." Sagt Dr. Gerber. „Sie hatten recht Dr. Cullen als sie sagten, dass sie so etwas noch nie gesehen haben, es ist auch mein erstes Mal."

Sowohl Carlisle auch die beiden anderen Ärzte in dem Raum machen sich Notizen.

„Ein zweites kleines Experiment, ich will dass wieder einer nach den anderen ans Bett heran tritt und folgende Worte sagt, sie dabei aber nicht berührt." Dabei hält er sein Klemmbrett hoch auf dem die Worte _Hallo Dornröschen_ stehen.

Und wieder gibt es keine Reaktion bei den ersten vier, dann bin ich wieder an der Reihe.

„Hallo Dornröschen." Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt sich um zwei Schläge und auch das EEG ausschlägt.

„Es ist nicht außergewöhnliches dass Komapatienten auf gewisse Personen bzw. Tiere reagieren." Sagt Dr. Komer.

„Bella hatte nur sehr wenig Kontakt zu Jasper. Sie war die Freundin seines Bruders."

„Und als mehr habe ich sie nie gesehen." Unterbreche ich Carlisle.

„Wenn es hier nach Vertrautheit gehen würde, dann müsste sie er auf Jacob reagieren, er stand ihr in den letzten Monaten am nächsten." Erklärt Carlisle Dr. Komer.

„Fakt ist sie reagiert, warum und weshalb, ist jetzt erstmal egal. Noch ein letztes Experiment durchführen, sie sagten gestern kam die stärkste Reaktion auf den Abschied. Ich möchte dass sie beide Aktionen kombinieren aber anstelle von Hallo, dies hier sagen." _Tschüß _steht auf seinen Klemmbrett.

Komer keine Reaktion, Renée keine Reaktion, Charlie keine Reaktion, Jacob ist als nächstes dran, ich beachte den Monitor, eine minimale Veränderung. Doch ich kann an Dr. Gerber Reaktion erkennen, dass er diese Veränderung nicht wahrgenommen hat.

Dann zeigt Dr. Komer auf mich. Ich trete an ihr Bett, und nehme ihre Hand, während ich mich über sie beuge, sage ich die Worte _Tschüß Dornröschen_, Angst und Panik kommt mir entgegen, die Geräte schlagen aus.

„Versuche sie zu beruhigen." Sagt Carlisle zu mir.

„Bella, ich bin hier. Alles wird gut werden. Beruhige dich bitte." Neben meinen Worten versuche ich sie auch mit meiner speziellen Gabe zu beruhigen. Ich setze mich auf das Bett und halte ihre Hand fest. Mit meinen Daumen kreise ich über ihren Handrücken.

„Unglaublich." Sagt Dr. Gerber. „So eine Reaktion ist äußerst ungewöhnlich.

„Carlisle." Sage ich und hebe meine Hand sehr vorsichtig, Bellas Hand hält zwei meiner Finger fest.

„Ich würde gern ein CT machen wollen mit Bella und ihnen Jasper." Ich schaue Carlisle überrascht an. „Ich will, dass sie während des CTs mit Bella reden und sie berühren. Ich würde mir gern ansehen welche Gehirnareale dabei aktiviert werden."

„Sehr gute Idee." Sagt Carlisle. „Vielleicht kann man auch irgendwelche Muster erkennen."

„Wann wollen sie das CT machen?" Frage ich, dabei halte ich noch immer ihre Hand.

„Ich muss mit der Klinikleitung erst sprechen, wann das Gerät frei ist. Ich denke sie sollten in der Zwischenzeit etwas frische Luft schnappen, sie sehen sehr blass aus." Sagt er zu mir. Jacob rollt kurz mit den Augen.

„Er sieht immer so aus." Sagt Jacob anschließend lachend.

„Bei diesen Wetter hier verständlich."

„Bella, ich muss etwas an die frische Luft, Krankenhäuser und ich, sind nun mal keine guten Freunde, ich werde aber später wiederkommen, versprochen." Ich beobachte Bellas Reaktionen genau. Erst etwas Angst und Panik und danach ein Gefühl des Vertrauens. Sie glaubt mir, ihr Griff um meine Finger löst sich und ich drücke ihre Hand leicht, dann steh ich auf.

„Ich komm mit dir Jasper." Sagt Jacob und wir verlassen das Zimmer und die Klinik.

„Es ist merkwürdig, ich spüre geringe Emotionen von ihr ausgehen, es werden immer mehr, doch meist sind sie nicht geordnet, wie als ob sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle hätte, es kommt irgendwie alles gleichzeitig und ich kann sie kaum auseinander halten. Wenn ich sie jedoch berühre, kann ich definierte Emotionen wahrnehmen Angst bis hin zur Panik, ein Gefühl des Vertrauens, Freude." Versuche ich Jacob zu erklären, ich bin mir sicher dass er meinen Worten nicht wirklich folgen kann, aber es ist gut mit jemanden darüber zu reden.

„Ich nehme an dass ist ein gutes Zeichen, wenn sie stetig mehr Emotionen aussendet." Sagt er.

„Ja, ich hoffe sie wacht bald auf, aus diesem Koma auf."

„Glaubst du, dass Renée sie mit nach Jacksonville nehmen wird?"

„Carlisle hat erstmal einen Transport verboten, weil die Gefahr, dass es durch Vibrationen beim Transport zu weiteren Verletzungen kommt, hoch ist. Außerdem Bella ist 18, sie kann selbst entscheiden, wo sie leben möchte." Erkläre ich. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sicher nur das Beste für Bella will." Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Renée verteidige, aber eine Mutter sollte doch immer das Beste für ihr Kind, oder?

„Sie aus ihrer bekannten Umgebung herausreißen, ins Flugzeug setzen und fortschaffen in einen Ort wo sie keine Freunde hat?"

„Sie denkt, das wäre das richtige für Bella, aber du hast recht, sie hat die Folgen nicht überlegt. Lass uns etwas in den Park gehen."

„Hat Carlisle eine Erklärung, warum Bella nur auf dich reagiert?" Fragt er mich, während wir uns auf eine Bank setzen. Ich schaue etwas argwöhnisch zum Himmel, einige blaue Stellen sind sichtbar.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Carlisles Theorie nicht hören willst." Sage ich ihm.

„Was ist Carlisles Theorie?"

„Das es zwischen Bella und mir Klick gemacht hat."

Verständnis, Akzeptanz, Freude – ich verstehe Jacob nicht, jedenfalls seine Emotionen nicht, er sollte Wut, Entsetzen und Unverständnis haben.

„Das würde Sinn machen." Sagt er schließlich und lacht.

„Was?" Frage ich nach, mehr als nur erstaunt, ich hätte einen Vortrag erwartet, dass wir oder ich nicht gut für Bella sind.

„Es macht Sinn. Ich weiß, du denkst, dass ich jetzt komplett spinne, aber es wäre eine Erklärung."

„Deine Worte ergeben für mich im Moment keinen Sinn und ja ich denke du spinnst. Ich dachte, du würdest mich köpfen wollen."

„Beispiel. Ich habe Vanessa öfters gesehen an Bellas Schule, auch mal ein kurzes Hallo, aber ansonsten nichts. An dem Tag, sollte ich etwas zu ihrem Vater bringen, sie war an dem Wochenende zu Besuch. Als ich läutete machte sie die Tür auf und wir schauten uns für einen Augenblick in die Augen. Und ich kann es nicht beschreiben, was ich in diesen Moment gefühlt habe, es war wie als ob mich ein Blitz durchzuckte. Es war nur Momentsache. Aber danach, hat es mich immer wieder zu ihr gezogen. Jedes Mal wenn ich sie berühre, ist es wie eine elektrische Entladung. Es war als ob wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen, so eine Vertrautheit herrschte. Und wenn ich deine Geschichte höre, so gibt es doch einige Übereinstimmung mit meinen."

„Ich streite es nicht ab, aber Bella wurde enttäuscht von uns. Es gibt auch immer die Möglichkeit dass sie uns gar nicht mehr in ihren Leben haben will, dass wenn sie aufwacht, sofort nach Jacksonville reisen möchte."

„Wenn das was du da spürst auch nur ein kleiner Teil ist, von dem was wir spüren, dann will Bella von hier nicht weg wollen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es eine schwierige Situation wird, aber sie wird deine Nähe suchen."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich hoffen soll, dass du recht hast oder nicht."

„Kannst du ihr nicht helfen?"

„Ich kann Gefühle beeinflussen, jetzt da sie auf den Weg ist…"

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich weiß, Bella wollte immer ein Vampir werden wegen Edward."

„Wir hatten die Diskussion gestern schon, wir wissen es nicht. Unser Gift würde die Wunden schließen, aber es bleibt die Frage, wie es mit ihren seelischen Wunden aussieht, weil diese würden nicht geheilt werden und ich will nicht dass Bella unglücklich ist, als Vampir. Außerdem würde es nicht gegen das Abkommen zwischen den Quileutes und uns verstoßen."

„Bella ist wichtiger." Sagt Jacob.

„Geben wir Bella Zeit, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie bald aufwachen wird. Und dann sehen wir weiter. Schritt für Schritt."

„Schritt für Schritt." Wiederholt Jacob meine letzten Worte.

_Jasper, Jacob kommt ihr wieder._ Lese ich auf meinen Handy-Display und reiche es an Jacob weiter.

„Das war ein kurzer Spaziergang." Sagt Jacob und wir erheben uns von der Bank.

„Es ist für Bella." Sage ich.

Wir laufen im menschlichen Tempo zurück. Allerdings sind wir beide zu ungeduldig auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten, sondern nehmen die Treppen.

„Ihr wart aber schnell da." Sagt Dr. Gerber überrascht.

„Wir waren schon auf den Rückweg." Sagt Jacob.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragt mich Dr. Gerber.

„Gut." Sage ich. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein." Sagt er zu mir. Woher weiß er, dass ich nervös bin. „Du spielst mit deinen Hemdsaum." Ich schau an mir hinunter und sehe wie ich immer wieder am Saum entlang fahre. „Du bist wie ein offenes Buch Jasper. In deinem Gesicht lassen sich all deine Emotionen ablesen. Aber wir sollten zurück zum Thema kommen. Wir werden bei Bella eine kraniale Computertomografie anfertigen. Normalerweise verlässt das Personal während der Aufnahmen den Raum, aber nach Rücksprache mit deinem Vater, waren wir der Meinung, dass von dieser einen Untersuchung keine Gefahr für dich besteht, da du in den letzten Jahren keiner Röntgenstrahlung ausgesetzt warst. Ich möchte, dass du während der Zeit mit Bella redest beziehungsweise sie berührst. Die Klinik hat dankbarer weise den Multi-Energy Computertomographen für diese Untersuchung zu Verfügung gestellt. Er liefert in Verbindung mit dem Kontrastmittel hoffentlich Bilder die eine Schlussfolgerung auf Bellas Verhalten geben und Aussagen was in Bellas Gehirn vorgeht. Hast du fragen?"

„Stell dich dumm." Sagt Carlisle zu mir.

„Ich hab zwar das technische nicht verstanden, aber meine Aufgabe ist es ja nur mit ihr zu Reden und zu Berühren."

„So kann man es auch sagen." Sagt Dr. Gerber lachend. „Komm mit."

Ich folge den beiden Ärzten. Bella liegt bereits auf der Liege im CT, ihr Körper ist angeschnallt. Über einen Venenzugang läuft Kontrastmittel in ihren Körper, ich kann ihr Blut riechen. Carlisle legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich sauge seine Ruhe und Zuversicht in mich auf. Dr. Gerber reicht mir in der Zwischenzeit eine Röntgenschürze.

„Danke." Sage.

„Ich will auch bei Bella bleiben." Sagt Renée.

„Die Untersuchung ist sehr wichtig für Bella, deswegen sollte sie ohne Störungen durchgeführt werden, sie können aber im Überwachungsraum bei uns bleiben." Sagt Dr. Gerber. Unwillig folgt Renée ihm.

„Fang an." Höre ich über einen Lautsprecher.

„Hallo Dornröschen. Wie geht es dir."

„Keine Reaktion, sehen sie keine Reaktion, oder kannst du etwas sehen James?" Höre ich Renée fragen.

„Nein." Antwortet dieser Dr. Komer. Seit wann sie die beiden per du?

„Jasper kannst du sie berühren, es kann sein, dass sie dich durch die Lautstärke von dem Gerät nicht hört." Höre ich als Anweisung.

Ich nehme ihre Hand, ich kann die leichte Änderung in ihrem Herzschlag hören, sie spürt mich, aber ich gebe ihr trotzdem einen Handkuss. Mein Daumen reibt in beruhigenden Bewegungen über ihren Handrücken. „Bella, wenn du mich hören kannst, bitte wach auf."

„Mach weiter." Höre ich über den Lautsprecher. Da Bella nur in einen Krankenhauskittel gekleidet ist, schauen ihre Beine hervor. Mit meiner zweiten Hand berühre ich ihre Zehen, doch ich kann nichts spüren, kein Knistern nichts. Ich fahr mit meinen Fingern über den Gips der bis fast zu ihrem Knie reicht. Kurz unterhalb des Knies kann ich wieder das Kribbeln verspüren.

„Weißt du, ich denke wenn Emmett hier wäre, er hätte sich schon längst auf dem Gips verewigt." Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Er hatte mal einen Arm in Gips und er bestand darauf, dass wir alle darauf unterschreiben. Wach bitte auf Prinzessin, wir sind alle beunruhigt, haben Angst, Charlie, Jacob, selbst deine Mutter ist extra gekommen."

„Was heißt ihr extra gekommen, Bella ist meine Tochter, da hab ich doch gar keine Wahl." Höre ich sie sagen.

Ich nehme meine Hand wieder von ihrem Knie.

„Abschied?" Frage ich Carlisle.

„Probier es." Antwortet er mir.

„Hey Prinzessin, ich muss jetzt gehen." Ihr Herzschlag steigt wieder sprunghaft an. „Aber ich werde wiederkommen, versprochen, ich werde solange wieder kommen bist du mich wegschickst." Flüstere ich zu ihr.

Ich verlasse den CT-Raum und schaue Carlisle fragend an. Doch er antwortet nicht.

„Jasper kannst du Jacob holen, ich würde gern den Versuch wiederholen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Sind sie sicher?" Fragt Dr. Gerber. „Es besteht doch eine gewisse Strahlenbelastung."

„Ich kenne Jacobs Krankengeschichte und er ist topfit." Versichert Carlisle.

„Ich werde ihn holen." Ich die Türe noch gar nicht richtig geöffnet, da steht Jacob schon davor.

„Ich denke da war jemand neugierig." Sage ich.

„Entschuldigung. Ich will einfach helfen." Sagt er.

Dr. Gerber und Carlisle schauen sich kurz an und lachen. „Okay. Nimm die Schürze, danach geh zu Bella, berühre sie, spreche mit ihr."

„Das blau steht dir sehr gut." Necke ich Jacob.

„Blau ist keine Farbe, sondern ein Zustand." Antwort Jacob.

„Dafür bist du noch viel zu jung." Sagt Carlisle. „Um so etwas zu wissen."

Jacob geht in den CT-Raum.

„Hey Bella." Sagt er und greift dabei nach ihrer Hand und küsst sie. „Ich hoffe das ganze bringt hier etwas, Jasper macht schon Witze über meine Kleidung. Bitte, ich will dass du wieder aufwachst, Bella du machst mir Angst." Und ich kann seine Angst spüren.

„Danke, Jacob." Sagt Dr. Gerber ins das Mikrofon. Nachdem das Gerät abgeschaltet ist, gehen wir alle zu ihr.

„Wir werden uns die Bilder anschauen und auswerten." Sagt Dr. Gerber. „Das kann aber zwei eventuell auch drei Stunden dauern. Warum geht ihr in der Zwischenzeit nicht etwas Essen." Eine Assistentin zieht die Kanüle aus Bellas Arm und ich rieche es, der Duft.

„Das werden wir." Sagt Jacob und zehrt mich mehr oder weniger aus dem Raum.

Ich verlasse zusammen mit Jacob das Krankenhaus.

„Danke." Sage ich zu ihm als wir auf dem Parkplatz stehen, ich atme mehrmals durch und bringe das Monster in mir wieder unter Kontrolle

„Keine Ursache, du sahst nur so aus als ob du jeden Moment angreifen würdest."

„Die Assistentin hat die Kanüle zu unverhofft herausgezogen… Es war verdammt knapp."

„Aber du hast es geschafft."

Ja das habe ich, das habe.

„Wo willst du Essen?" Frage ich schließlich um das Thema zu wechseln, doch er dreht seine leeren Taschen nach außen. „Ich lade dich ein."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache."

„Pizzeria?" Fragt er.

„Dein Essen, deine Entscheidung."

„Pizza."

Ich folge ihm dorthin, ich bestelle mir eine kleine Pizza um den Schein zu waren und schaue zu, wie er eine große Pizza verschlingt als ich ihn dann meine noch zustecke, isst er sie ebenfalls auf.

„Ich hoffe bei diesen CT-Bildern ist irgendetwas Vernünftiges herausgekommen." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich auch. Es war irgendwie komisch."

„Was war komisch?"

„Als ich Bellas Zehen berührte, konnte ich nichts spüren, erst bei ihren Knien konnte ich dieses Kribbeln wieder wahrnehmen."

„An beiden Beinen?" Fragt er nach.

„Ich habe es nur einen einem ausprobiert. Ich dachte sowieso, dass Renée gleich durch die Scheibe gesprungen kommt." Erkläre ich ihm. Ich weiß immer weniger, wie ich Renée einschätzen soll.

„Sind zwei Stunden schon vorbei?" Fragte er mich nach einer Weile.

Ich schüttele nur meinen Kopf.

„Hat dieser Dr. Gerber schon mit dir geredet? Er will nachher mit mir reden, und ich denke wir sollten die Story absprechen."

„Wäre ratsam."

„Bella und Edward haben sich getrennt. Wir sind nach Alaska gegangen, Carlisle hatte dort eine vorübergehende Anstellung, danach sind wir nach New Hampshire."

„Dort hast du dich von Alice getrennt und weil du Abstand von ihr wolltest bist du zurück nach Forks gekommen. Dort haben wir uns ein paar Mal getroffen, allerdings bist du Bella aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Weil du mir von ihrem Zustand erzählt hattest."

„Und wir wollten, dass sie sich nicht noch mehr aufregt. Als ich jedoch den Abschiedsbrief gefunden habe, habe ich dich angerufen und wir haben gesucht an verschiedenen Stellen bis wir sie schließlich am Strand gefunden haben."

„Das klingt plausible." Sage ich ihm.

„Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Ich würde gern mehr machen, aber ich weiß nicht was oder wie ich ihr helfen sollte. Warum hat sie das überhaupt gemacht?"

„Darauf weiß keiner eine Antwort außer Bella selbst. Ich hatte heute Nacht die gleiche Diskussion mit Carlisle. Ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst. Du fragst dich, was hättest du anderes machen sollen, warum ist man nicht gleich zu den Klippen gerannt. Warum, weshalb, wieso. Ich bin der Antwort keinen Schritt näher gekommen."

„Ich nerve dich mit diesen Fragen."

Wiederum schüttele ich den Kopf.

„Wie ist dein Eindruck von den Ducatis?" Wechselt er schließlich das Thema.

„Klasse Maschinen."

„Der Verkäufer ist nervend. Ich frage mich, warum man sich nicht erst in Ruhe umschauen kann, man weiß doch wo diese Leute sind, wenn man Fragen hat."

„Du hättest seine Enttäuschung spüren sollen, als wir sagten, wir wollten als nächstes zu Honda fahren."

„Die kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Bist du fertig?" Als er nickt, lasse ich mir von der Bedienung die Rechnung bringen und bezahle. Dann laufen wir zurück zum Krankenhaus, da wir aber zu zeitig dran sind machen wir einen Umweg durch den Park. Ich sehe Renée und diesen Dr. Komer ebenfalls in dem Park. Ich halte Jacob am Arm fest und deute in die Richtung von den beiden.

„Ich will Bella in Jacksonville haben." Sagte sie

„Sie bekommt hier die beste Versorgung. Ich hab mir die Unterlagen angeschaut, sie ist Privatpatientin, als Rechnungsträger ist dieser Jasper eingetragen. Diese CT was heute gemacht wurde, hat alleine mehrere tausend Dollar gekostet."

„Aber dann könnte er auch den Transport nach Jacksonville zahlen."

Den Teufel werde ich tun. Denke ich mir.

„Sie könnte dort auch versorgt werden und Phil wäre da."

„Phil ist wichtiger als Bella?" Fragt Jacob mich. Er ist entsetzt.

„Nur könnte dieser Jasper wichtig werden, er könnte es eventuell schaffen, sie schneller aus dem Koma herauszuholen."

„Aber sie haben selber doch gesagt, dass irgendetwas mit diesen Dr. Cullen nicht stimmt." Sagt Renée.

„Ich habe da eine Vermutung, aber ich kann nichts beweisen, noch nicht. Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache dass sie hier medizinisch erstklassig versorgt wird."

„Ich will zu Phil, und Phil ist nun mal in Jacksonville. Bella soll dort versorgt werden, in Jacksonville." Sagt sie. „Ich werde mit diesem Jasper sprechen."

„Viel Spaß." Sagt Jacob zu mir.

„Zum Glück brauch ich nicht darauf zu achten mich spontan in einen Wolf zu verändern, informiere Carlisle von diesem Gespräch." Sage ich ihm und wir geben uns zu sehen. Wir laufen langsam weiter.

„Jasper?" Fragt Renée freundlich. „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Ich warte drin auf dich." Sagt Jacob.

„Dr. Komer hat mir gesagt, dass du Bella als Privatpatienten eingetragen hast. Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir dafür danken soll."

„Bella soll wieder gesund werden. Aber was wollen Sie?"

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du eine Möglichkeit siehst Bella nach Jacksonville fliegen zu lassen."

„Wenn Carlisle sagt, dass Bella ohne Riskieren transportiert werden kann, dann würde ich darüber nachdenken." Sage ich.

„Sie braucht ihre Mutter."

„Ihre Mutter ist hier."

„Aber ich kann nicht so lange hier bleiben."

„Und wieso?"

„Weil Phil noch in Jacksonville ist."

„Sie wollen für ihren Mann das Leben ihrer eigenen Tochter riskieren? Wissen sie, mein Vater und meine Mutter haben für Bella alles in Concord stehen gelassen und sind hierher geflogen um für ihre Tochter da zu sein, ihr zu helfen. Mein Vater riskiert dabei seinen Job in Concord, meine Mutter geht das Risiko ein, dass ihr kleines Unternehmen, das sie als Innendekorateurin gegründet hat, pleite geht für ihre Tochter. Ich denke dann wäre es das logischste, wenn ihre eigene Mutter erst recht in der Lage wäre, dies zu tun." Sage ich und lasse sie stehen. Der Wut und Hass was mir entgegenschlägt ist umwerfend.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt mich Charlie als ich das Gebäude betrete.

„Ich hatte gerade eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Renée."

„Was hat sie jetzt wieder gesagt?"

„Kurzfassung. Phil ist wichtiger als Bella."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, aber Jacob hat auch gerade so etwas in der Richtung gemurmelt."

„Leider ist es wahr." Sage ich zu Charlie.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es unterbinden soll."

„Im Moment fehlt ihr das Geld, deswegen hat sie mich angesprochen und außerdem ist Bella alt genug ihre Entscheidungen selber zu treffen. Aber sie sind doch Polizist, könnten sie mal diesen Dr. Komer überprüfen."

„Wieso?" Will Charlie sofort wissen.

„Kennen sie das Gefühl, sie begegnen jemanden und ihnen stellen sich alle Nackenhaare auf? Ich habe dieses Gefühl bei Dr. Komer, auch Carlisle meinte sein medizinisches Wissen, ist nicht so wie es sein sollte."

„Du meinst er ist ein Hochstapler?"

„Will ich nicht behaupten. Mir gegenüber hat er nie gesagt, worin er promoviert hat. Er kann genauso ein Doktor der Mathematik sein."

„Aber wenn er kein Mediziner ist, dann darf er Bella auch nicht behandeln beziehungsweise er ist nicht berechtigt Einsicht in die Krankenakten und so weiter zu nehmen. Ich werde gleich die Zentrale mal anrufen und nachfragen, ob sie irgendwelche Informationen über ihn hat."

„Und ich werde ihn mal fragen wo und wie er promoviert hat."

„Da seit ihr." Sagt Jacob. „Ich habe Carlisle darauf angesprochen."

„Worauf?" Will Charlie wissen

„Auf diesen Dr. Komer, Jacob und ich, wir haben uns über ihn unterhalten und ich meinte er sei mir suspekt."

„Und was hat Carlisle darauf hin gesagt?" Will Charlie wissen.

„Dr. Komer kam um die Ecke und er konnte nicht antworten. Und dann hat mich Carlisle losgeschickt um euch zu holen." Sagt Jacob.

„Geht ihr vor, ich möchte die Zentrale anrufen." Sagt Charlie. „Ihr könnt mir danach eine Zusammenfassung geben." Ich spüre die Unsicherheit von Charlie, und auch die Zerrissenheit, ob er uns folgen sollte oder ob er den Anruf machen soll.


	14. Chapter 13 Auswertungen und Analysen

**Bemerkung****en:**

Ich hab eigentlich nichts gegen Renée, doch ich brauchte einen nicht ganz so lieben und netten Charakter, aber ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten.

In wie fern, das alles medizinisch korrekt ist, weiß ich nicht, weil ich kaum Nachforschungen angestellt habe.

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 13 – Auswertung und Analysen**

„Schön dass alle da sind, wo ist Charlie?" Fragt. Dr. Gerber.

„Er musste kurz die Polizeizentrale anrufen." Sage ich.

„Muss schwer für ihn sein, im Moment Beruf und Privatleben unter einen Hut zu bringen. Ich werde danach mit ihm kurz reden. Auf jeden Fall, die Ergebnisse sind sehr viel versprechend. Die Gehirnareale die aktiviert werden, entsprechen unseren Erwartungen. Und sie spricht auch in einem niedrigeren Maße auf Jacob an."

„Aber warum reagiert sie unterschiedlich? Kann es an mir liegen."

„Es liegt auch an dir, aber wie und warum, weiß ich nicht genau. Du bist sehr einfühlsam, deine Handlungen sind natürlich und nicht gespielt. Du überträgst deine eigene Unsicherheit nicht auf sie, sondern du gibst ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit. Dir liegt sehr viel an Bella. Diesen Eindruck habe ich von den paar Minuten die ihr miteinander interagiert habt."

In diesen Augenblick kann ich alle Blicke auf mir spüren, ich senke meinen Kopf.

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen. Bella scheint dies zu spüren, es wahrzunehmen."

„Aber kann es nicht sein, dass sie denkt, ich sei jemand anderes?"

„Ihr Erinnerungszentrum wird dabei kaum aktiviert. Das heißt, es sind kaum Erinnerungen daran beteiligt, was wir ja teilweise vermutet hatten, dass sie dich mit Edward assoziiert."

„Klick." Sagt Jacob zu mir.

Ich spüre die Erheiterung von Carlisle, der diesen Joke verstanden hat.

„Was?" Fragt Renée nach.

„Nichts von Bedeutung." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich will es aber wissen, wenn es meine Tochter betrifft."

„Betrifft es aber nicht, sondern nur Jasper." Sagt Carlisle. Seine Stimmung ist gereizt, vor allen gegenüber Dr. Komer und Renée.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, wenn ich Bellas Zehen berühre, spüre ich nicht dieses Kribbeln erst kurz unterhalb des Knies spüre ich es wieder und erst oberhalb hat es dann die gleiche Intensität wie am ihrer Hand und Arm." Sage ich nur zu Carlisle.

„Beide Beine?" Fragt er zurück.

„Ich habe nur eines berührt."

„Und was sagt uns das ganze?" Fragt Renée ungeduldig.

„Einiges." Sagt Dr. Gerber. „Sie reagiert spezifisch auf Jasper, der Grund wäre wissenschaftlich interessant, aber erstmal unwichtig. Die Intensität ist zunehmen, das heißt, sie wacht aus diesen tieferen Koma langsam auf."

„Und wie lange wird es dauern bis sie komplett wach ist?" Fragt Renée nach.

„Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate, sie kann auch in ein Wachkoma fallen."

Renée steht mit geöffnetem Mund da. „Das heißt, sie könnte ein Pflegefall werden."

„Die Möglichkeit besteht." Sagt Carlisle. Entsetzen schlägt mir von allen Seiten entgegen.

„Und was kommt dann alles auf mich zu?" Fragt Renée.

„Es ist noch nicht möglich, eine Aussage darüber zu machen. Es kann sein, dass sie eine vierundzwanzigstündige Versorgung benötigt, es kann sein, dass sie Hilfe mit gewissen Sachen braucht, es kann sein, dass sie wieder ganz die Alte wird. Aber Bellas Unfall ist gerade einmal 48 Stunden her. Viel zu früh um ihnen eine wirklich sichere Auskunft zu geben."

Plötzlich kommt eine Schwester in das Zimmer.

„Könnten sie bitte kommen, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle nickt und steht auf. Wir folgen ihm alle.

„Bellas Nierenwerte fallen rapide ab." Sagt die Schwester schließlich.

„Eventuell das Kontrastmittel." Sagt Dr. Gerber.

„Schließen sie sie an die Dialyse an." Sagt Carlisle. Ich bleibe außen stehen mit Jacob. Carlisle hält den Urinbeutel in der Hand.

„Blut." Sagt er.

„Was bedeutet das?" Fragt Renée.

„Das ihre Nieren anfangen zu versagen."

„Das heißt sie braucht eine neue Niere?"

„Im Moment noch nicht. Sie bekommt sehr viele Medikamente, viele Abbaustoffe davon werden über die Niere und damit den Urin ausgeschieden. Sie ist geschwächt hat wenig getrunken. Es kann sein, dass es im Moment einfach nur zuviel für die Nieren sind und sobald die Abfallprodukte aus dem Blut herausgefiltert sind sie sich wieder erholen." Auch wenn ich nicht atme, kann ich spüren, wie Carlisle von Renée genervt ist im Moment

Einige Schwestern und Pfleger schieben Geräte über Geräte in Bellas Zimmer. Dann schließt er die Jalousien und schickt alles nicht medizinische Personal nach draußen. Wir hören nur das Klappern und Rattern von den Geräten und dann rieche ich Blut, es ist durchdrängt mit einer Vielzahl von anderen Aromen. Aber trotzdem muss ich mehrmals schlucken.

Charlie schaut mich kurz an, aber sein Blick wandert zu Dr. Komer der ebenfalls den Raum verlassen hat.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt mich Jacob.

„Es geht wieder." Antworte ich.

Carlisle öffnet wieder die Blenden und wir schauen wieder in das Zimmer, er winkt uns hinein. Jacob geht angespannt hinter mir. Und ich bin ihm dankbar.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie ist stabil." Sagt Carlisle. „Im Moment können wir nicht viel für sie tun, wir sollten nach Hause fahren und uns ausruhen, morgen wird wieder ein langer Tag werden." Sagt Carlisle.

„Aber…"

„Dr. Gerber wird hier bleiben, er hat sich ein Ärztezimmer hier organisiert. So ist er immer erreichbar." Erklärt er. „Wir können im Moment nichts machen. Ihr Körper braucht im Moment Flüssigkeit und Ruhe."

Ich nicke.

„Ich warte draußen auf euch."

Ich gehe unter den kritischen Augen von Renée an Bellas Bett. Ich greife nach ihren Zehen und tu so als ob ich sie vorsichtig massieren würde, doch auch an dem anderen Bein kann ich nichts spüren.

„Hey Prinzessin. Du weißt doch, du sollst uns keinen solchen Schrecken einjagen. Ruhe dich aus, wir werden morgen wieder da sein." Sage ich. Auch Jacob verabschiedet sich.

„Jasper denkst du ich könnte mit euch mitfahren?" Fragt Charlie.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Ich bin zwar mit den eigenen PKW da, aber ich fühle mich nicht fit genug um zu fahren." Sagt er.

„Sie können gerne mitfahren." Sage ich nochmals.

„Lassen wir doch das Sie weg." Sagt Charlie.

„Du kannst gern mitkommen." Wiederhole ich mich.

Auf den Gang treffen wir Carlisle.

„Jacob?" Frage ich so dass es Charlie nicht hören kann.

„Ja." Antwortet dieser, genauso unhörbar für Charlie.

„Ich wollte nur testen ob du uns hören kannst." Sage ich zu ihm, dann wende ich mich Carlisle zu. „Carlisle, Charlie würde gern mitfahren."

„Ich hätte ihn auch nicht mehr fahren lassen." Sagt Carlisle. „Gehen wir zum Auto."

Ich lasse Charlie den Vortritt und setzte mich mit Jacob auf die Rücksitzbank.

„Eigentlich könnten wir hier hinten, solche Monitore für die Kopfstützen einbauen." Sage ich als ich mir die Kopfstützen so betrachte.

„Warum eigentlich nicht, aber wehe es gibt dann Streitigkeiten über das Programm." Warnt Carlisle.

„Versprochen." Sage ich.

„Dann überzeuge die anderen, und dann lassen wir sie von Rosalie einbauen." Dann wendet er sich Charlie zu. „Man müsste meinen die Kids sind alt genug, aber wenn es um das Thema fernsehen geht, dann sind sie schlimmer als kleine Kinder."

Charlie lacht. „Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, Jacob, als sich Bella, Rachel und Rebecca um das Fernsehprogramm gestritten haben."

„Nein, ich kann mich nur an ein - Jacob, lass doch die Mädchen entscheiden, erinnern. Und dann haben die drei immer zusammengehalten." Sagt er. „Oder lass doch die Mädchen auch mal mit den Autos spielen. Oder an das, nein Jacob, dafür bist du noch zu klein oder, nein Jacob, das dürfen nur Mädchen, nein Jacob, du kannst nicht mitkommen."

„Ich kann mir das irgendwie sehr gut vorstellen. Ich denke dazu braucht man aber kein Kleinkind sein." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich bin unschuldig." Verteidige ich mich.

„So unschuldig, wie man bei vier weiteren Geschwistern nur sein kann. Rachel und Rebecca sind deine Geschwister, Jacob?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Ja."

„Was habt ihr euch für Motorräder heute angeschaut?" Will Carlisle wissen.

„Ducatis allerdings war der Verkäufer schlimmer als die schlimmste Klette." Antwortet Jacob.

„Er macht auch nur seine Arbeit. Allerdings hielt es uns nicht davon ab ihn etwas zu ärgern." Sage ich.

„Und würde dir eine davon gefallen?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Die 1098 ist nicht schlecht. Aber ich will mir erst noch andere anschauen. Was hältst du für ein gutes Motorrad, Charlie?"

„Ich bin nicht von Motorrädern begeistert, sie bieten keinen Schutz, im Falle eines Unfalls." Sagt er.

„Ein vernünftiger Umgang damit ist Pflicht." Steuert Carlisle bei.

Die Gespräche verstummen und jeder versinkt in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Was halten sie von diesem Dr. Komer?" Will Charlie wissen, kurz bevor wir Forks erreichen.

„Ich würde mal behaupten, er hat nicht in Medizin promoviert, aber als ich nach der Uni gefragt habe, ist er meiner Frage ausgewichen." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich habe seinen Namen abgleichen lassen, doch ich finde keinen Eintrag für ihn als zugelassenen Arzt." Sagt Charlie.

„Interessant." Antwortet Carlisle.

„Habe ich auch gedacht, deswegen habe ich um weitere Info über ihn gebeten. Ich hoffe das Revier kann etwas über ihn zusammenstellen."

„Wir sollten ihn im Auge behalten." Sagt Jacob und ich denke er meint das sehr wörtlich, deswegen nicke ich zustimmend.

„Wir sollten ihn nicht vorverurteilen, vielleicht liegt auch nur ein Missverständnis vor, warten wir ab, was Charlie herausfindet und falls wir noch irgendetwas durch Zufall über ihn in Erfahrung bringen können, werden wir es ihn mitteilen."

„Ich denke, Carlisle hat recht. Wir sollten die Sache sachlich angehen."

Ich wünschte ihn diesem Moment Edward und Alice wären hier. Sie könnten diese Situation besser einschätzen.

Wir setzten Charlie vor seinem Haus ab.

„Wir werden dich morgen gegen 7.30 Uhr abholen. Ist diese Zeit für dich in Ordnung, Charlie?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Könnt ihr mich am Revier abholen." Sagt er.

„Selbstverständlich. Und ruhen sie sich etwas aus, das ist eine ärztliche Verordnung."

Charlie lacht nur und geht ins Haus, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie er sich jetzt einfach auf das Sofa fallen lässt und bis morgen früh durchschläft.

„Du hast Bellas anderes Bein berührt." Sagt Carlisle.

„Bein ist etwas übertrieben, ihre Zehen und nein ich habe nichts gespürt. Aber mit Renée so nah, wollte ich nicht mehr riskieren."

„Was hat eigentlich Renée im Park zu dir gesagt?" Will Jacob wissen.

„Geld für den Flug für Bella nach Jacksonville."

„Mir hat sie auch schon Vorwürfe gemacht." Sagt Carlisle.

Am Haus angekommen verabschiedet sich Jacob von uns und fährt mit seinen alten VW nach Hause. Als ich die Haustüre öffne strömt mir eine Welle der Wut und des Frusts entgegen.

…..

Und wenn jetzt wieder so viele Reviews kommen, wird das nächste Kapitel auch sehr schnell kommen.


	15. Chapter 14 Geschwister

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 1****4 – Geschwister**

Rosalie kommt wütend auf mich zugestürmt.

„Jasper Whitlock was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht einfach zu verschwinden? Weißt du, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben. Du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen." Mit ihren Zeigefinger tippt sie gegen meine Brust, ich gehe soweit wie ich kann rückwärts, doch dann stoße ich auf eine Wand. Noch immer steht Rosalie vor mir und tippt mir auf die Brust, doch ihre Fassade fängt an zu bröckeln.

„Ich habe dich vermisst." Sagt sie schließlich und umarmt mich. All ihre Wut ist verflogen. Auch ich lege meine Arme um sie und drücke sie an mich.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Rose." Sage ich zu ihr, ich halte sie für einen Augenblick fest, als ich sie loslasse steht Emmett hinter ihr.

„Mach das nie wieder? Verstanden Brüderchen." Sagt Emmett zu mir und umarmt mich auch.

Ich kann eine enorme Erleichterung spüren.

„Was macht ihr hier?" Frage ich erstaunt.

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir würden in New Hampshire bleiben, wenn wir hier gebraucht werden. Und behaupte jetzt nicht das Gegenteil." Sagt Emmett zu mir.

„Ich bin für jede Unterstützung dankbar."

„Also du und Bella…" Fängt Emmett an.

„Darüber möchte ich kein Wort hören."

„Warum denn nicht Brüderchen?"

„Weil es gehören immer zwei dazu und Bella ist in Moment nicht in der Lage ihre Version zu erzählen."

„Wie geht es Bella?" Fragt Rosalie in den Raum.

Carlisle fasst die Ergebnisse des Tages zusammen.

„Du marschierst einfach so in ein Krankenhaus hinein?" Fragt mich Emmett ungläubig. „Wir waren in Seattle bevor wir hier her gekommen sind. Ich habe einige Meter vor dem Krankenhaus stopp gemacht und Rosalie einige Meter vor Bellas Zimmer. Der Geruch, das ist unglaublich. Weißt du wie frustrierend das ist? Ich wäre am liebsten davon gerannt, okay ich davon gerannt."

„Ihr wart am Krankenhaus?"

„Du und Jacob wart Motorräder anschauen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Was hat es eigentlich mit dir und den Hunden auf sich?" Fragt Emmett.

„Später. Ich muss jagen gehen." Sage ich.

„Ich komme mit. Ich hoffe, hier gibt es was anderes außer Rotwild."

„Ich bin nicht wählerisch." Sage ich und wir verlassen die anderen.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, was passiert ist." Sagt Emmett während wir durch den Wald rennen.

„Es ist selbst für mich schwer zu verstehen." Antworte ich ihm. Ich hoffe, dass er mich jetzt nicht in eine Diskussion verwickeln und ausfragen will. Doch Emmett bleibt ruhig. Zur Emmetts Enttäuschung finden wir nur eine Gruppe Rehe. Aber mein Appetit ist nach zwei Tieren gestillt.

„Jazz, ist da irgendetwas was ich für dich tun kann? Außer aufzuhören dir Fragen zu stellen?"

„Mir die Antworten auf die Fragen geben."

„Jazz." Emmett ist auf einmal komplett ernst. „Esme hat uns einen Schnelldurchlauf gegeben was passiert ist, erstens nichts ist deine Schuld und zweitens ich werde für dich da sein, egal was passieren wird. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich nicht an die Familie gebunden, so wie wir irgendwie, aber du bist, wie ein Bruder für mich. Und es tut mir so leid, wie wir dich behandelt haben, es war falsch."

„Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht. Und die Wahrheit… ich wüsste im Moment nicht was ich ohne euch machen sollte. Ich dachte ich könnte einfach gehen, da ich nur wegen Alice bei euch bin, aber…"

„Ich versteh dich Jazz. Komm' her." Zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tage finde ich mich in Emmetts Armen wieder. „Gemeinsam schaffen wir das Jazz."

„Danke Emmett."

„Die ganze Sache ist irgendwie verrückt."

„Das kannst du wohl sagen."

„Und damit meine ich nicht nur Bella. Du und die Wölfe? Das hätte ich niemals gedacht."

„Ich denke ich bin genauso überrascht wie du. Aber Bella verbindet irgendwie beide Seiten. Und irgendwie kann ich Sam's Rudel auch verstehen, sie wollen nur ihr Land verteidigen."

„Aber wir sind keine Gefahr für sie."

„Es liegt in ihren Legenden verborgen, wir sind nicht ihre erste Begegnung mit Vampiren und Victoria hat auch nicht positiv dazu beigetragen. Aber ich denke das Verhältnis hat sich verbessert und wird sich weiter verbessern. Es ist ein Lernprozess für beide Seite."

„Aber sie stinken. Wenn ich dich rieche, Hilfe. Nasser Hund."

„Das gleiche sagen sie über uns, wir haben einen unerträglich süßen Geruch an uns."

„Ich finde unseren Geruch besser."

„Was würde jetzt Jacob sagen, Definitionssache."

„Es ist aber schön, dass Bellas Freunde noch immer hinter ihr stehen. Hat schon jemand anderes von Bellas Freunden sie besucht."

Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf.

„Vielleicht könnten wir mit Angela reden, sie war doch Bella's beste Freundin in der Schule." Sagt er.

„Wäre eine Idee, vielleicht sollten wir aber noch ein paar Tage warte und schauen wie es Bella geht, nicht dass wie ihr mit dem Besuch zuviel zumuten."

„Ich denke du hast recht. Aber irgendetwas hast du noch auf dem Gewissen, Brüderchen."

„Mich beschäftigt Renée Mutter im Moment ziemlich. Jacob und ich, wir haben ein Gespräch überhört, in dem ging hervor, dass ihr Phil wichtiger ist als Bella, sie will Bella unbedingt nach Jacksonville holen."

„Im Normalfall wäre es wahrscheinlich auch die idealste Lösung, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass Phil wichtiger ist als Bella."

„Doch, sie würde sie am liebsten sofort transportieren, obwohl die Gefahr besteht, dass sie sich noch mehr verletzt dabei. Carlisle hat erstmal jeglichen Transport untersagt."

„Zum Glück, nur was würdest du machen?"

„Es ist doch noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Bella uns überhaupt wieder in ihrer Nähe haben möchte."

„Wir können nur abwarten."

„Leider."

„Wir werden es schaffen." Versichert mir Emmett. Wir laufen langsam wieder zu Haus, ich kann seine Neugierde regelrecht spüren, doch er fragt nicht.

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Irgendwie alles." Sagt er einfach. „Für mich ergibt vieles keinen Sinn."

„Da bist du im Moment nicht alleine. Es ist im Moment einfach alles zu viel, ich versuche irgendeinen Sinn darin zu bringen, aber ich tue mit schwer."

„Deswegen will ich dich nicht noch mit Fragen nerven."

„Danke."

Wir laufen gemeinsam weiter, als ich jedoch eine etwas andere Richtung einschlage als zum Haus schaut mir Emmett fragend an.

„Ich will zu meiner Hütte."

„Okay." Er folgt mir. Als ich aus der Dachrinne den Schlüssel nehme schaut er mich wieder fragend an.

„Ich habe den anderen im Haus gelassen."

Ich sperre auf und…

„Wow, das stinkt ja gewaltig hier." Sagt Emmett.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran."

Ich merke wie er in der Luft schnüffelt.

„Bellas Blut." Sage ich.

„Was?"

„Als wir Bella gefunden haben, habe ich sie mit meiner Jacke zugedeckt, einiges von ihrem Blut ist daran haften geblieben. Gutes Training." Sage ich, während ich ein Fenster nach dem anderen öffne.

Als ich zu Emmett blicke, steht er noch immer in der Eingangstür und ich kann sehen, wie er schnell schluckt.

„Wie schaffst du das nur?" Fragt er mich schließlich.

„Damit." Sage ich nur und werfe ihn mein Handy zu.

„Oh Gott." Sagt er und lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er starrt auf das Bild das ich am ersten Abend von ihr im Krankenhaus gemacht habe, eine Erinnerung um meine Blutlust in Grenzen zu bringen.

„Das ist…"

„Das ist Bella."

„Aber… Ich bring Edward um."

„Willkommen im Club. Emmett versprich mir das Bild nicht Esme zu zeigen, sie macht sich schon genug Vorwürfe."

„Versprochen, das muss Ma nicht sehen. Ich kann dich verstehen. Wenn man Bella da so liegen sie, wird vieles andere unwichtiger, ich denke, mir wäre es dann auch egal ob die Hunde in der Nähe sind oder nicht. Ich hatte mir vielen gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas."

„Ich war auch entsetzt als ich Bella gesehen habe, vor allem hat sie gelernt zu schauspielern, alle glaubten sie sei auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber das war alles nur Fassade."

„Ich wünschte einige von Victorias Kreaturen wären noch in der Nähe."

„Die sind alle schon erledigt."

„Und mich hast du nicht zu diesem Kampf eingeladen, das werde ich dir nie verzeihen."

„Ich denke, damit kann ich leben."

„Jazz, kann ich Rosalie rüberkommen lassen, ich denke, das Bild sollte sie sehen, es würde gewiss ihre Einstellung zu Bella etwas ändern."

Ich nicke, das letzte was Bella im Moment gebrauchen könnte, wäre eine nörgelnde Rosalie.

Er schickt Rose mit meinem Handy eine SMS und kurz darauf steht sie vor der Tür.

„Was gibt es?" Fragt sie, während sie die Nase hochzieht.

„Ich denke, du solltest dir das Bild ansehen." Emmett reicht ihr das Handy.

„Das… das soll Bella sein?"

Wir nicken.

„Sie sieht so abgemagert, ausgezerrt aus, ganz anders als die Bella, die ich in Erinnerung habe." Ich spüre Rosalies Unsicherheit, ihr Bild von Bella fängt an zu bröckeln.

„Wie kann sie sich nur so gehen lassen?" Fragt sie in den Raum. „Ich würde Edward am liebsten…"

„Hinten anstellen." Kommt es gemeinsam von Emmett und mir.

„Ich dachte immer es sei das Beste, wenn Bella von uns fern bleibt, wenn sie nicht eine von uns wird, weil sie würde soviel dafür aufgeben, aber…"

„Sie hat sich selber aufgeben." Vervollständige ich den Satz für sie. „Manche schätzen andere Werte im Leben."

„Ich dachte, ich wüsste was das Beste für Bella ist, dass sie nicht wüsste, worauf sie sich einließe, aber ich denke, ich lag mit meiner Einstellung falsch. Nur was wird aus Bella werden, wenn sie wieder aufwacht?"

„Diese Frage kann nur die Zeit beantworten."

„Und was wird aus Alice und Edward?"

„Das könnte ein Problem werden, wenn ich die Gefühle der beiden richtig interpretiere."

„Oder auch nicht, wenn Jacobs und Carlisles ‚Klick-Theorie' stimmt." Sagt Emmett, ich kann eine gewisse Erheiterung von ihm verspüren.

„Jetzt hat das ganze schon einen Namen." Antworte ich und gehe auf Emmetts Sticheleien ein.

„Ich würde mich nicht ganz so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und abwarten." Sagt Rosalie.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dich bekleiden, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das schaffen würde, richte Bella bitte meine Grüße aus." Sagt Emmett ernst.

„Von mir auch." Sagt Rosalie.

„Werde ich." Ich schaue auf die Uhr, 6 Uhr. Noch neunzig Minuten bis wir bei Charlie sein sollten.

„Ich sollte duschen."

„Wir werden drüben auf dich warten."

Ich schließe hinter den beiden die Türe, ich habe Emmett noch nie so ernst erlebt, wie in den letzten Stunden. Ich gehe ins Bad und dusche gründlich, ich will nicht unabsichtlich irgendwelche Keime und Erreger von meiner Nahrung auf Bella übertragen, das letzte was sie jetzt noch bräuchte wäre eine Infektion.

Einen Vorteil hat die Hütte, ich kann herumlaufen wie ich möchte, auch nackt. Ich gehe in das Schlafzimmer, wenn ich meine Augen schließe kann ich immer noch Seth winselnd auf den Bett liegen sehen. Das ist ohne Zweifel die aufregendste Woche in meinen Leben.

Ich setze mich. so wie ich bin, auf das Bett und hole die Jacke aus dem Beutel. Ich muss sie besser wegschließen, denke ich mir. Selbst das getrocknete Blut hat seine Wirkung nicht verloren. Das Gift läuft und ich schlucke es hinunter. Nachdem ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle habe, ziehe ich mich an.

Am Haus warten die anderen darauf, dass die Zeit vergeht, sie fühlen sich alle so nutzlos wie ich mich auch. Als ich das Haus betrete schauen mich die anderen kurz an, bevor sie ihren Beschäftigungen nach gehen.

„Jasper, ich habe für Jacob ein Frühstück zubereitet."

„Danke, Esme."

„Ich versuche nur zu helfen, ich fühle mich …"

„So hilflos. Ich weiß, ich mich auch."

„Jazz, kannst du den bitte Bella geben?" Fragt mich Emmett und hält einen kleinen weißen Plüschhund mit schwarzen Knopfaugen in der Hand.

„Einen Hund."

„Ich fand ihn süß." Verteidigt er sich und schaut sich den Hund noch einmal an.

„Er wollte erst Wolf kaufen." Sagt Rosalie.

„Der war aber auch süß." Sagt er.

„Ich gebe ihn ihr." Er wirft mir den Hund zu. Das Fell ist sehr weich und anschmiegsam.

„Einen Hund." Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. Ich höre Jacobs Auto die Einfahrt entlang kommen.

„Jacob kommt." Sage ich.

„Überpünktlich." Sagt Carlisle und begrüßt ihn an der Tür.

Er schaut skeptisch auf Emmett und Rosalie, doch er sagt kein Wort.

„Wir haben noch etwas Zeit bis wir losfahren sollten." Sagt Carlisle.

„Ich habe dir ein Frühstück gemacht, wenn du noch etwas essen möchtest."

Jacob schaut mich für einen Moment unsicher an.

„Danke." Sagt er und folgt Esme in die Küche.

„Wieso hältst du eigentlich einen Hund in der Hand?" Fragt Jacob aus der Küche heraus.

„Ein Geschenk für Bella." Antwortet Emmett.

„Okay." Ich kann spüren, dass Jacob nicht wirklich überzeugt ist von Emmetts Antwort.

Ich gehe ebenfalls in die Küche, Jacob sitzt am Tisch und lässt sich von Esme bedienen, die glücklich in ihrem Element zu sein scheint.

„Wenn irgendetwas nicht zu deinem Geschmack ist, kannst du es ehrlich sagen, Jacob. Da wir selber nichts essen, fällt es uns umso schwerer für andere etwas zuzubereiten, keiner würde dir das übel nehmen." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Im Gegenteil, es schmeckt gut. Besser als was Billy hin und wieder zubereitet, aber sag ihm das besser nicht, ich denke, er glaubt er ist ein Gourmet-Koch."

„Keine Angst, ich werde es ihm nicht sagen. Möchtest du noch etwas?" Fragt Esme.

„Nein, danke. Aber dürfte ich mir ein, zwei Kekse mitnehmen?" Fragt er.

„Selbstverständlich, ich packe sie dir ein."

Jacob greift vorsichtig nach dem Hund, der auf dem Tisch sitzt, so als ob er ihn jeden Moment beißen könnte.

„Weich." Sagt er. „Aber warum ausgerechnet einen Hund."

„Ich wollte einen Wolf haben, aber Rosalie meinte, der Hund sei weicher."

Ich spüre die Verwirrung von Jacob.

„Manchmal ist es besser Emmett nicht zu beachten." Sage ich.

„Das habe ich gehört." Antwortet Emmett.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bella der Hund gefallen wird, wenn sie aufwacht." Sagt Jacob.

„Seit ihr beiden fertig?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Ja." Antworte ich, während Esme Jacob einen kleinen Beutel reicht.

Wir brechen auf und fahren zu Charlie. Ich setzte mich wieder nach hinten zu Jacob, der immer noch etwas argwöhnisch den Hund betrachtet.

„Keine Angst, der beißt nicht. Emmett ist sehr spontan in seinen Entscheidungen, entweder es gefällt ihm oder nicht, als er ihn gekauft hat, wusste er noch nicht einmal über euch Bescheid, falls du an irgendeinen Zusammenhang denkst."

„Es fällt mir immer noch schwer, keine Hintergedanken zu haben."

„Emmett hat einen starken Beschützer- und Familieninstinkt. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben wird, ihm haben diese ganzen Spannungen und Trennungen innerhalb unserer Familie stark belastet und Bella zählt für ihn zur Familie und deswegen ist dir Emmett auch sehr dankbar. Du hast Bella beschützt." Erklärt ihm Carlisle.

„Als besser Emmett nicht zu verärgern."

„Ärgern kann man Emmett schön." Sage ich.

„Wie jetzt?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Emmett ist für jeden Spaß zu haben, man kann ihn schön ärgern und necken, doch man muss wissen, dass er dies einen gern heimzahlt." Erkläre ich.

„Ich meinte eher, man sollte Emmett besser nicht zum Feind haben." Verbessert sich Jacob.

„Es braucht sehr viel um Emmett zum wirklichen Feind zu haben." Sagt Carlisle als wir vor dem Revier halten.


	16. Chapter 15 Vampire, Werwölfe, Feen

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 1****5 – Vampire, Werwölfe, Feen und Gestaltwandler**

„Und du bist sicher, dass Billy nichts dagegen hat, dass du ständig von der Schule fehlst?" Fragt Charlie sofort Jacob als er einsteigt.

„Ich habe ihm für diese Woche eine Befreiung geschrieben." Sagt Carlisle. „Ich denke, für Bella ist es wichtig, dass sie ihre Freunde um sich hat."

Mit dieser Erklärung gibt sich Charlie schnell zufrieden. Alles für seine Tochter. Ich kann eine gewisse Erheiterung in Charlie spüren.

„Sie sind ein Vampir." Sagt Charlie zu Carlisle. Ich kann das Entsetzen von Carlisle spüren, der vor Schreck, eine Vollbremsung hin legt.

„Was?" Fragt Carlisle zurück. Ich kann seine Aufregung spüren.

„Jeden Falls laut Dr. Komer." Sagt Charlie lachend. „Er ist Vize-Vorsitzender, einer was weiß ich Gruppe. Die wollen Beweisen, dass Vampire, Gestaltwandler, Feen, Einhörner, Werwölfe und alle anderen mystischen Wesen real auf diesen Planeten existieren. Ach und Jacob, alle Quileutes sind Werwölfe. Und ihr hattet recht, er ist kein Mediziner, er ist Doktor der Philosophie."

„Soll ich jetzt hier hinten Angst bekommen, ein Werwolf und ein Vampir in diesem Auto?" Frage ich.

„Du bist dann wahrscheinlich eine Elfe." Sagt Jacob.

„Warum Elfe? Und was sind sie Charlie?"

„Ein Gestaltwandler?" Bietet Carlisle an, der sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hat.

„Lass' mal sehen Charlie, in was du dich verwandeln kannst." Scherz Jacob.

Charlie führt seine Hände zu seinem Kopf und mimt mit seinen zwei Zeigefingern Hörner. Wir alle lachen nun.

„Ich habe einiges von dieser Gruppe ausgedruckt, falls ihr diesen Unsinn auch mal lesen wollt."

„Gerne." Sage ich. Charlie reicht uns einige Zettel nach hinten und wir lesen sie durch.

„Charlie, das musst du Dad zeigen." Sagt Jacob. „Der wird sich tot lachen. Da kann einer Legenden und Mythen nicht von Wahrheit und Realität unterscheiden."

Ich lese mir alle Seiten durch, doch ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum Charlie auf die Idee kommt dass Carlisle ein Vampir ist.

„Schade, hier steht gar nichts drin über Carlisle, den Vampir." Sage ich.

„Ich hab diese Seiten nicht ausgedruckt. Es stand in seinem Blog von gestern, dass er den Beweis hat und den ersten Vampir getroffen hat, darunter war ein Bild von dir."

„Und was sollen das für Beweise sein?" Fragt Jacob, dessen Herzschlag sich abermals erhöht.

„Blasse, eiskalte Haut."

„Dann sitzt hier ja noch ein Vampir." Sagt Jacob und schaut mich an.

„Ich versuche mich so wenig wie möglich der Sonnenstrahlen auszusetzen, weil in unsere Familie sehr viele Fälle von Hautkrebs vorkamen, Jaspers und Rosalies Eltern sind an Krebs gestorben und auch einige andere in der weitläufigen Verwandtschaft. Aber trotzdem gönnen wir uns hin und wieder auch einen schönen Badeurlaub, muss auch mal sein. Wir sind alle vorsichtig. Und ich werde sowieso eher rot als braun, wenn ich in der Sonne bin. Und für einen Arzt ist ein Vorteil kalte Hände zu haben."

Jacob greift nach meiner Hand und hält sie für eine Weile fest.

„Also Jasper ist kein Eisberg, dann kann ich ja beruhigt sein. Dann doch eher eine Elfe."

„Der Mann hat Hirngespinste. Und als nächstes will er die Quileutes besuchen und auch beweisen, dass sie Werwölfe sind."

„Wahrscheinlich schreibt er dann dass sie warm sind." Sagt Jacob.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich hatte gestern Pizza gegessen, verdammt heiße Pizza und gerade als ich mein Stück gefuttert hatte, begrüßte mich Dr. Komer und gab mir die Hand. Er meinte ich hätte Fieber. Ich sagte es war Pizza."

„Das klingt doch gut nach einen Taschenbuch – Der Vampir im Krankenhaus." Sagt Carlisle.

„Immer an der Quelle." Sagt Jacob. „Kann ich mal deine Fangzähne sehen?"

Carlisle grinst breit um zu zeigen, dass er keine hat, zum Glück.

„Und wo hast du deinen Sarg versteckt?" Frage ich.

„Und solltest du jetzt nicht darin liegen? Schließlich ist es hell." Fügt Jacob hinzu.

„Seht ihr nicht, dass ich schon am verdampfen bin?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Ich denke mal ich sollte heute mal ein paar Worte mit Renée und diesen Dr. Komer reden. Sie sollen ja meiner Bella fern bleiben." Sagt Charlie.

„Hauptsache Renée lässt sich nicht zu beeinflussen und schadet damit Bellas Heilung." Sage ich.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Renée und Phil stehen auf der Mitgliederliste von denen." Sagt Charlie. „Dieses ganze Zeug klingt für mich verdammt nach einer Art Sekte. Ich meine, wenn ich das schon lese, eine Frau sollte sich nie länger als 36 Stunden von ihrem Partner trennen, alle Nahrung sollte rein biologisch und vegan sein, damit man in den Kreis der mystischen Wesen aufgenommen werden."

„Das könnte auch das Verhalten von Renée erklären." Sagt Jacob. „Gehirnwäsche, ich habe Renée nicht oft getroffen, aber ich habe sie anders in Erinnerung."

„Ich frage mich, wie man auf so etwas kommt und auch noch daran glauben kann." Sage ich.

„Keine Ahnung, Mann." Antwortet Jacob.

„Wollt ihr euch heute weitere Motorräder anschauen?" Fragt Carlisle und wechselt das Thema.

Jacob schaut fragend zu mir. „Ich denke."

„Aber damit wirst du Bella nicht mitnehmen." Sagt Charlie.

„Aber im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Doktor hält sich Jasper an die Geschwindigkeit." Sagt Jacob.

„Upps. Du hast das jetzt nicht gemerkt." Sagt Carlisle, während er abbremst und Charlie dabei anschaut.

„Wie viel zu schnell?" Fragt dieser sofort nach.

„Brauch ich jetzt einen Anwalt?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Nein, ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass wir zu schnell waren. Das Auto fährt so ruhig."

„Knapp 80 Meilen pro Stunde." Antworten Carlisle und unterschlägt die anderen 20, die er zu schnell war.

„Ich habe nichts bemerkt." Sagt Charlie. „Allerdings kontrollieren, sie gern auf dieser Strecke."

„Ich versuche mich zu beherrschen." Sagt Carlisle, er hält für die restliche Strecke die vorgegebene Geschwindigkeit.

Wir parken und laufen die wenigen Meter bis zum Gebäude. Die Gerüche überschlagen sich wieder, doch durch fokussieren schaffe ich es, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zu unserem Leidwesen ist Renée schon bei Bella. Sie ignoriert uns als wir eintreten.

„Hey Prinzessin." Begrüße ich sie und greife nach ihrer Hand. Während Carlisle sich einen Überblick verschafft.

„Emmett und Rosalie richten dir ihre Grüße aus und Emmett war der Meinung, dass dir dieses Hündchen gefallen könnte." Ich lege den Hund unter Bellas Hand.

„Ich dachte es sollen nicht mehr als zwei Personen im Zimmer sein." Sagt Renée.

Ich sehe wie Jacob mit den Augen rollt. Ich trete von dem Platz am Bett weg und lasse Jacob vor, der Bella ebenfalls begrüßt.

„Ich werde Adam… Dr. Gerber aufsuchen." Sagt Carlisle und verlässt den Raum.

Ich kann Renées Ablehnung gegenüber uns spüren.

„Wir sollten lieber draußen warten." Sage ich zu Jacob außerhalb der menschlichen Hörfrequenz. „Bella hat schon wieder feuchte Hände."

Er nickt nur und wir verlassen den Raum.

„Ich würde Renée am liebsten ins nächste Flugzeug setzen und nach Sibirien schicken." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich würde den Flug sogar freiwillig bezahlen."

„Was macht ihr beiden, denn hier außen?" Fragt Dr. Gerber.

„Renée." Antworte ich nur.

„Sie und dieser Dr. Komer sind die ungeduldigsten Leute die ich seit langen kennen gelernt habe. Vor allem Komer müsste wissen, dass die Heilung nicht von heute auf morgen geht."

„Bezweifle ich." Antworte ich ihm. „Er ist Doktor der Philosophie."

„So ein Hochstapler." Sagt Dr. Gerber nur. „Zum Glück habe ich die Anweisung gegeben, dass alle Medikamenten- und Therapieänderungen von uns genehmigt werden müssen."

„Haben sie dich auch schon versucht zu überreden nach Jacksonville zu fliegen." Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Nicht nur einmal und jedes Mal wieder, habe ich ihnen erzählt, dass ich für solche Späßchen keine Zeit habe."

„Hat sich irgendetwas an Bellas Zustand verändert?" Will Jacob wissen.

„Ihre Nierenwerte haben sich verbessert. Aber Carlisle hat mir etwas interessantes erzählt, da ich erst gar nicht versuche es zu verstehen, welchen physiologischen Ursachen es haben könnte, aber er meinte dass du ein Kribbeln verspüren, wenn du Bella berührst, außer bei ihren Zehen, und dieses Kribbeln erst kurz vor den Knien wieder verspüren."

Ich nicke.

„Die Rückenmarksquetschung ist im Bereich der abgehenden Nerven für die Steuerung der Beine." Sagt Dr. Gerber.

„Heißt dass sie kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen hat?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Noch ist die Schwellung nicht komplett zurückgegangen. Außerdem ist die Frage, ob es die Sensorik oder die Motorik betrifft oder beides." Sagt Carlisle.

„Was auch immer Jasper dort spürt, ist sensorisch bedingt, also irgendwie durch Kälte, Wärme oder Druck gesteuert, das hat aber wenig mit der Bewegung zu tun." Erklärt Dr. Gerber etwas detaillierter.

„Okay." Sage ich, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie er auf diese Schlussfolgerung kommt.

„Ich habe mir die EEG-Aufnahmen von gestern heute nach noch einmal angeschaut und ich würde gerne einen Versuch über einen längeren Zeitraum machen. Ich würde gern, dass du Jasper mal so eine Stunde intensiv mit ihr arbeitest, reden oder auch was vorlesen und auch immer wieder sie berühren. So dass ihr Gehirn über eine längere Zeit angeregt wird und bleibt."

„Ich denke nicht, dass Renée sehr glücklich darüber sein wird." Sage ich sarkastisch.

„Es ist für Bella." Sagt Dr. Gerber nur. „Obwohl wir können ja den Versuch erst mal Renée machen, sie soll ihr eine Stunde erzählen, reden was auch immer und danach so zwei oder drei Stunden Pause und dann du Jasper."

„Klingt gut für mich." Sagt Carlisle. Wir betreten zusammen den Raum und Dr. Gerber erklärt den Versuch und schließt Bella noch an weitere Elektroden an.

„Und wie wollen wir wissen, ob sie nicht fest und tief schläft?" Fragt Renée. Ich trete an das Bett heran und Bella reagiert auf meinen Kuss.

„Beweis genug?" Frage ich.

„Bis später Bella." Sage ich zu ihr. Als ich das Zimmer wieder verlasse wird ihr Herzschlag schneller.

„Da Bella im Moment versorgt ist, könnten wir uns vielleicht alle mal zusammensetzen, vielleicht ergeben sich für mich noch ein paar Zusammenhänge um die Therapie zu optimieren." Fragt Dr. Gerber und schaut in unsere kleine Runde.

„Cafeteria?" Fragt Carlisle.

„Jetzt dürfte Platz dort sein." Wir laufen gemeinsam dort hin.

„Möchtet ihr etwas?" Fragt Dr. Gerber.

„Ein Wasser." Sagt Jacob.

„Ein Wasser würde ich auch nehmen." Sage ich.

Dr. Gerber kommt mit zwei Flaschen Wasser wieder und einen Frühstück wieder.

„Ich hatte noch kein Frühstück."

„Essen sie, aber ich denke, ich werde mir auch noch einen Kaffee holen." Sagt Carlisle, ich bin ziemlich überrascht. Ich schraube meine Flasche Wasser auf und nehme einen kleinen Schluck. Ich muss mich zwingen es hinterzuschlucken.

Gerade als Carlisle zurück zum Tisch kommt, kommen auch Dr. Komer und Charlie in die Cafeteria. Während sich Charlie ebenfalls einen Kaffee holt, setzt sich Dr. Komer an einen Tisch und beobachtet uns.

„Bella war die Freundin deines Bruders." Fängt Dr. Gerber.

„Ja, Bella und Edward waren so ungefähr 7 Monate zusammen." Sage ich.

„Und warum haben sie sich getrennt?"

„Ich muss zugeben, wir haben nie über den Grund geredet. Ich hatte ein Job-Angebot für eine kurzfristige Vertretung des Chefarztes in Anchorage angeboten bekommen. Eines Tages kam Edward nur nach Hause und fragte mich warum ich diese Stelle nicht annehme. Ich war überrascht. Da damals alles schnell gehen musste, packten wir in den nächsten Tages alles zusammen. Edward kam abgehetzt nach Hause und meinte, er habe mit Bella Schluss gemacht. Warum weiß ich nicht." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Auch zu mir hat er nie gesagt warum. Es kam für mich sehr überraschend."

„Renée sagte so etwas, dass sie sich schon mal getrennt hatten."

„Das war im Frühsommer, die beiden hatten einen heftigen Streit, Bella packte ihre Sachen noch an gleichen Abend und ist nach Phoenix gefahren." Sage ich.

„Edward kam noch am gleichen Abend zu mir, komplett aufgelöst, er müsste zu Bella. Ich sagte ihm, er sollte ihr ein paar Tage Zeit geben, danach sind wir nach Phoenix geflogen. Bella kam zu uns ins Hotel, die beiden haben sich ausgesprochen, als Bella dann gehen wollte, stolperte sie über eine Teppichfalte und fiel eine Treppe hinunter und durch ein Fenster." Erklärt Carlisle bevor er zu seiner Kaffeetasse greift.

„Danach waren sie aber wieder zusammen?" Fragt Dr. Geber nach.

„Unzertrennlich." Sagt Jacob. „Edward hier und Edward da." Und rollt dabei mir den Augen.

„Die erste Trennung ging also von Bella aus und die zweite von Edward."

Ich nicke zustimmend.

„Bella hat mir erzählt, dass Edward an diesen Tag mit ihr einen kurzen Spaziergang in den Wald machte, dort teilte er ihr die Trennung mit und ließ sie stehen. Bella war so fertig, dass sie stundenlang im Wald umher lief und sich auch verlief. Charlie stellte einen Suchtrupp zusammen und einige von den Jungs aus dem Reservat halfen bei der Suche und wir fanden sie schließlich auch." Sagt Jacob.

„Er hat sie in den Wald geführt?" Fragt Dr. Gerber nach.

„Von Bellas Haus geht ein Weg in den Wald, sie sind dort oft spazieren gegangen. Bella hätte einfach nur den Weg zurückgehen brauchen. Es war also nicht so dass Edward sie in den Wald führte, damit sie sich dort verläuft." Sage ich.

„Bella hat diese Trennung sehr schwer genommen."

„Bella hat sich in den ersten drei Monaten fast nur in ihr Zimmer eingesperrt. Charlie wollte sie schon fast zu ihrer Mutter schicken. Doch dann änderte sich Bella wieder, sie kaufte zwei alte Motorräder und ich baute sie für uns wieder auf. Ich lernte ihr das fahren. Wir gingen zusammen ins Kino mit ihren Freunden von der Schule. Sie lachte wieder, sie kam oft ins Reservat, sie war fast wieder die alte." Erklärt Jacob

„Hattet ihr eine Beziehung?" Fragt Dr. Gerber nach.

„Nichts was über Freundschaft hinausging. Bella machte von Anfang an klar, dass da nie mehr sein würde zwischen uns und irgendwann akzeptierte ich es. Dann vor ungefähr 6 Wochen, traf ich auf Vanessa und es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ich versuchte meine Zeit aufzuteilen, zwischen ihr und Vanessa. Kurz danach traf ich dann Jasper."

„Warum kamen sie zurück?"

„Wie sie wissen hatte Carlisle insgesamt 5 Kinder adoptiert. Ich verliebte mich in Alice und wir waren für mehrere Jahre zusammen, doch dann trennten wir uns, und es war schwer. Alle unter einem Dach. Ich verließ die Familie und ging zurück nach Forks, ich brauchte Abstand und wollte nachdenken. Ich traf Jacob und er erzählte mir von Bella. Ich sah sie ein paar Mal aus der Ferne, doch ich hatte das Gefühl dass meine Nähe nur Probleme bringen würde. Deshalb miet ich jeden Kontakt."

„Bis…"

„Bis Jacob mich anrief und von diesen Brief erzählte. Ich setzte mich sofort in das Auto und fing an Plätze aufzusuchen an denen sie gern mit Edward war. Irgendwann kamen wir dann auf die Idee da zu suchen wo sie gern war, wenn sie allein Seite wollte."

„Und dort fandet ihr sie."

Ich nicke und trinke einen kräftigen Schluck Wasser.

„Nach den Beschreibungen hatte ich jetzt dein Eindruck, dass du nicht besonders viel Kontakt zu Bella."

„Hallo, wie geht's. Edward ist da oder dort. Was man halt zur Freundin eines Bruders sagt, Alice, meine damalige Freundin und Bella waren dagegen sehr gute Freundinnen und sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, das meiste was ich von Bella weiß kommt von Alice."

„Wenn du diese Frage nicht beantworten willst, kann ich es verstehen. Aber wenn du heute Bella auf der Straße sehen würdest und du wüsstest dass sie keinen Freund hat und du Single bist. Wäre sie dein Typ, hättest du Interesse an ihr?"

„Überlege dir die Antwort gut." Sagt Charlie der auf unseren Tisch zu tritt.

„Wie löse ich das diplomatisch." Wäre Bella mein Typ. „Ja und auch nein."

„Etwas genauer bitte." Sagt Charlie.

„Sie machen den Jungen nervös." Sagt Dr. Gerber.

„Ich bin schließlich Bellas Vater, er sollte auch nervös sein."

„Ich kann die Frage nur schwer beantworten. Wir sind in unseren Leben auf viele Leute mit Vorurteilen gestoßen, nach den Motto, adoptiert das kann nur Ärger bedeuten. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückspulen würde zu dem Tag als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, hätte ich gesagt, hübsches Mädchen, ich selber hätte aber wahrscheinlich nie den Mut gehabt, sie selber anzusprechen. Ich bin zurückhaltend in einer Beziehung, es war auch Alice die auf mich zukam. Ich muss erst jemanden kennen lernen bevor ich sie beurteilen kann und will. Jetzt da ich Bella etwas kenne, ihre Art, ihre Ansichten, ihre Interessen würde ich sagen ja sie ist mein Typ. Macht das Sinn?"

„In gewisser Weise ja." Sagt Dr. Gerber. „Meine Vermutung ist, das Bella uns alle spüren kann, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du von allen anwesenden am Besten deine Gefühle auf Bella projizieren kannst, deine Liebe, Fürsorge und Bella versucht sich wie daran zu klammern. Sie versucht dir damit zu antworten. Dr. Komer hat dies erwähnt, dass hin und wieder Menschen aus einen Koma aufwachen, wenn sie von einem Tier besucht werden. Tiere lieben oder hassen dich und das zeigen sie auch. Wenn sie dich lieben, dann ist ihre Liebe bedingungslos und das zeigen sie auch. Es wird angenommen, dass gewisse Menschen diese Liebe wahrnehmen können. Du hast eine besondere Gabe im Umgang mit Menschen und ich denke Bella kann dies spüren."

„Das ist Gut oder?" Fragt Charlie nach.

„Für Bella ist es definitiv gut." Sagt Dr. Gerber. „Aber ich sollte nach Bella schauen gehen." Damit verabschiedet er sich und Charlie nimmt dafür seinen Platz ein.

„Dr. Komer hat behauptet ich solle euch beobachten, dann würde ich sehen, dass ihr nichts esst und nichts trinkt." Und deutet auf die nun leere Kaffeetasse und meine halbleere Wasserflasche.

„Also wenn ich so eine gute Köchin wie Esme zu Hause hätte, würde ich hier auch nichts essen." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich muss zugeben ich habe in den letzten Tagen wirklich nicht viel gegessen. Aber ich fühle mich auch nicht danach." Sage ich.

„Das ist verständlich." Antwortet Charlie. „Mir geht es ja nicht anderes. Als er das zu mir gesagt und meinte ich nur, er solle sich mal umdrehen. Carlisle hat gerade seinen Kaffee getrunken. Er hat dann irgendwas gemurmelt, dass kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein. Ich habe mit den Ärzten hier gesprochen, sie gewarnt, dass es sich nicht um einen Mediziner handelt und dass ich nicht möchte, dass er weiterhin Einblick in Bellas Krankenakte bekommt. Und jetzt werde ich mir Renée zur Brust nehmen. Bis später, ihr drei." Damit verabschiedet sich Charlie.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass Charlie das nicht für ernst nimmt." Sagt Jacob.

„Auf jeden Fall werde ich heute noch mit Dr. Komer reden, er soll mein Bild von dieser Seite nehmen."

„Du kannst mit der Klausel kommen Recht am eigenen Bild und Verleumdung. Ansonsten kann ich auch Jenkins anrufen." Sage ich.

„Probieren wir es erst ohne ihn." Antwortet Carlisle.

Ich denke das Kapitel dürfte vielleicht die eine oder andere Frage beantwortet haben.

Wie schon mal erwähnt, ich habe keinen Betaleser für diese Geschichte, falls sich jemand bereit erklärt sie gegen zu lesen, wäre ich für die Hilfe dankbar, ansonsten müsst ihr weiter mit meinen Fehlern leben.

Und jetzt eine bitte um Reviews, es ist schon merkwürdig dass diese Geschichte bei so vielen als Favorit gespeichert ist und so wenige schreiben ihren Kommentar dazu.


	17. Chapter 16 Erste Tests

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 1****6 – Erste Tests**

„Carlisle kann ich die Autoschlüssel haben?" Frage ich ihn. Ohne Widerspruch gibt er sie mir.

„Hast du irgendwo einen Buchladen gesehen?" Frage ich schließlich Jacob.

„Ich denke, ich habe einen ‚Barnes and Nobles' gesehen, nicht weit von hier." Sagt er und wir verlassen das Krankenhaus. Es ist immer wieder schön, frische und unbelastete Luft zu atmen. Jacob gibt mir Anweisungen wie ich fahren soll und so finden wir das Geschäft im Nu. Wir streifen zusammen für eine Weile durch die Regale.

„Hast du gesehen wie viele Vampir und Werwolf Romane es gibt?"

„Das will ich lieber erst gar nicht wissen." Ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich suche. Am Ende entscheide ich mich für den Hobbit. Etwas nicht allzu schweres, aber es ist auch nicht ganz niveaulos und falls ich das Buch schnell durchhabe, dann kann ich mir auch noch die Herr der Ringe Trilogie besorgen.

„Motorräder?" Fragt Jacob nachdem wir das Geschäft verlassen haben.

„Klar, irgendwie müssen wir die Zeit verbringen."

Wir fahren zu dem Hondahändler und schauen uns die Maschinen an. Zum Glück ist der Verkäufer nicht ganz so aufdringlich wie der andere.

„Schwere Entscheidung." Sage ich schließlich.

„Ich muss sagen, optisch haben mir die Ducatis besser gefallen." Sagt Jacob. „Aber vielleicht solltest du sie wirklich mal Probe fahren."

„Zuvor würde ich mir noch die von BMW anschauen."

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"

„Wir sind um 11 Uhr aus dem Krankenhaus. Jetzt es ist 12.20 Uhr und wir sollten Bella mindestens zwei Stunden Ruhe geben zwischen den Versuchen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir für dich was zu Essen suchen und danach einen Abstecher zu BMW machen?"

„Wir können auch gleich zu BMW gehen. Ich denke Esme hat mir mehr als nur ein oder zwei Kekse eingepackt." Sagt Jacob.

„Das sieht Esme sehr ähnlich." Sage ich, während ich mit dem Mercedes auf den BMW-Händler zusteuere. Wir schauen uns auf dem Hof um, doch zu unserem Bedauern haben sie die gesuchte Maschine nicht da. Deswegen suchen wir einen Verkäufer, der, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, aufrichtig und nicht übertrieben freundlich ist. Er gibt uns das gewünschte Infomaterial und erzählt uns, dass er uns das Motorrad innerhalb von zwei Tagen für eine Besichtigung heranholen könnte. Ich nehme dieses Angebot gerne an.

Danach fahren wir zurück zum Krankenhaus und laufen für eine Weile durch den Park, wo wir auf Dr. Komer treffen.

„Haben Sie sich die Sache mit dem Flug nochmals überlegt, Mr. Cullen? Bella braucht ihre Mutter." Sagt Dr. Komer.

„Bella braucht auch ihren Vater und ihre Freunde", erwidert Jacob, dessen Wut schnell steigt. Ich lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter und beruhige ihn etwas.

„Ich werde den Flug nicht zahlen." Sage ich kalt und laufe weiter.

„Ich dachte, es liegt ihnen etwas an Bella."

„Mir liegt viel an Bella und deswegen mache ich es nicht. Und wenn Renée die fürsorgliche Mutter wäre, die sie versucht zu spielen, dann würde sie hier bleiben. Lass uns gehen Jake." Sage ich und wir lassen Dr. Komer im Park stehen und suchen uns eine Bank im Gelände. Vorsichtig öffnet Jacob den Beutel.

„Kekse." Sage ich.

„Mhm, wie die duften. Und auch noch drei verschiedenen Sorten." Sagt er freudig. Ich bin froh, dass es Leute gibt, die sich noch über die einfachen Dinge im Leben freuen können. Beinahe zaghaft nimmt er einen heraus und beißt mit voller Vorfreude hinein.

„Charlie kommt." Warne ich Jacob vor, der fröhlich vor sich hin mampft.

„Wie ist der Versuch gelaufen?" Will ich wissen.

„Die beiden Doktoren sind im Moment dabei es auszuwerten. Für mich ist es einfach nur eine Reihe von Kurven und Zacken." Erklärt er. „Die sehen aber gut aus", sagt er, als er den Keks in Jakes Hand sieht.

„Esme hat sie gemacht und sie schmecken klasse, wollen sie?" Fragt Jacob in einem Zug mit vollem Mund und bietet Charlie die Tüte an. Charlie greift zögerlich zu, danach bietet Jacob mir die Tüte an und ich nehme einen. Ich kann spüren wie überrascht Jacob ist. Doch widerwillig beiße ich hinein. ‚Pappe', ist mein erster Gedanke. Der zweite ist ‚Zucker' und der dritte ‚staubtrocken'. Wir haben nicht den Vorteil wie Menschen, die ihre Nahrung beim Kauen mit Speichel durchmischen. Bei diesem Geschmack machen die Giftdrüsen dicht. Ich erinnere mich an das Wasser und schlucke dieses grausame Zeug einfach hinter.

„Die sind wirklich gut." Sagt Charlie.

„Sag ich doch." Antwortet Jacob.

„Da seid ihr ja." Begrüßt uns Carlisle und schaut mich fragend an. Ich habe immer noch ein Stückchen von dem Keks in der Hand, doch leider ist mein Wasser fast leer.

„Dir schmeckt es im Moment wirklich nicht." Sagt Carlisle.

Ich nicke.

„Wie ist der Versuch verlaufen?" Will Jacob wissen.

„Nichts Aufregendes. Es gab nahezu keine Unterschiede zu dem Profil von heute Nacht. Bist du soweit?"

Warum bin ich auf einmal so nervös? Wir laufen zu viert zu Bellas Zimmer und ich werde mit jedem Schritt nervöser. Jacob ist auch extrem angespannt, nur Carlisle ist die Ruhe selbst. Als wir zu Bellas Zimmer kommen, sitzt Renée immer noch bei ihr.

„Muss sie dabei sein?" Frage ich Carlisle bevor wir das Zimmer betreten. „Sie hat schließlich auch Charlie aus dem Zimmer geworfen. Wenn ich schon einen Aufpasser haben muss, dann bitte Charlie oder Jacob. Da muss ich wenigstens nicht aufpassen, was ich sage. Ich kann ihre Anspannung bis hier her spüren."

„Ich schau was ich machen kann." Antwortet mir Carlisle. Wir betreten das Zimmer und kurz nach uns tritt auch Dr. Gerber ein.

„Jasper. Bereit?" Fragt er mich.

„Ich denke." Ich halte das Buch in der Hand.

„Der Hobbit." Sagt er laut. „Interessante Buchauswahl."

„So etwas einfallsloses." Sagt Renée abwertend.

„Renée, ich möchte Sie bitten, den Raum zu verlassen." Fordert Dr. Gerber sie auf, doch Renée bleibt beharrlich in ihrem Stuhl sitzen.

„Ich lasse meine Tochter nicht allein mit ihm." Sagt sie und deutet dabei auf mich.

„Ich kann hier blieben." Bietet sich Charlie sofort an.

„Wieso soll ich gehen?" Fragt Renée nach.

„Weil ich den Versuch unter gleichen Bedingungen machen muss. Und sie haben darauf bestanden, dass Sie alleine mit Bella sein wollen."

Renée schaut ihn herausfordernd an, doch er schweigt.

„Vielleicht könnten wir auch Jacob dazuholen." Bietet Carlisle an.

„Mir wäre es lieber wenn Jasper allein mit Bella wäre. Gleiche Bedingungen", erinnert er nochmals.

Nur widerspenstig verlässt Renée den Raum.

Dr. Gerber tritt auf mich zu. „Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein. Rede mit ihr und sei einfach du selbst."

„Okay."

„Ich schalte jetzt das EEG an." Sagt er und verlässt den Raum.

Ich kann Jacob auf dem Gang spüren. Ich öffne die Jalousien zum Flur, so dass er uns sehen kann. Sofort verlässt ihn ein Teil der Anspannung.

„Hey Prinzessin." Ich laufe zur anderen Seite des Bettes.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Hündchen?" Frage ich sie…oder auch mich. Jedoch kann ich an der Bewegung des EEG-Schreibers feststellen, dass sich die Ausschläge verändern.

„Im Mülleimer." Antwortet Jacob.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe den Hund tatsächlich darin liegen. Zum Glück ist kein weiterer Abfall darin. Ich begutachte ihn und rieche gründlich daran, doch ich kann nichts Außergewöhnliches riechen.

„Ich denke, irgendwann sollten wir uns für das Hündchen einen Namen einfallen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das spüren kannst, aber er hat ein ganz weiches Fell." Ich nehme den Hund und streiche damit vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht.

„Hab ich mir das jetzt eingebildet oder hat sie ihren Kopf leicht zum Hund bewegt?" Frage ich meinen Beobachter. Ich setzte mich gerade hin und betrachte sie.

„Renée ist auf dem Gang und nervt. Ich habe für einen Moment nicht aufgepasst."

Ich wiederhole meine Aktion mit dem Hund, doch sie liegt nur starr im Bett.

„Um ehrlich zu sein Bella, ich verstehe deine Mutter nicht." Sage ich während ich nach ihrer Hand greife. Ihr Herzschlag wird augenblicklich schneller. „Ich dachte immer Mütter sind dazu da, um das Beste für ihr Kind zu wollen. Doch Renée und ihr Dr. Komer haben mich schon mehrmals darauf angesprochen einen Transportflug zu bezahlen, obwohl es für dich riskant sein könnte."

„Was erzählt er nur?" Fragt Renée Jacob, die nun beide vor dem Fenster stehen.

„Ich kann genauso viel hören wie sie." Antwortet dieser leicht genervt.

„Im Moment möchte ich nicht mit Jacob tauschen. Renée steht neben ihm und fragt ihn was wir reden. Ich habe dem Transport nicht zugestimmt, ich hoffe das war auch in deinem Interesse. Deine Freunde hier würden dich vermissen, genauso wie dein Vater. Renée ist unabhängig. Sie hat keine anderen Kinder zu versorgen, sie braucht sich nicht um die finanzielle Situation im Moment zu kümmern und deswegen verstehe ich nicht, warum sie unbedingt nach Jacksonville zurück will. Phil kann auch ohne sie ins Trainingslager fahren und Renée könnte noch einige Tage hier bei dir bleiben." Ich habe das Gefühl, das Bella leicht meine Hand drückt.

Als ich wieder aufblicke sehe ich schon drei Gestalten am Fenster stehen.

„Mach weiter." Fordert Carlisle mich auf und verlässt seinen Platz.

„Irgendwie ist diese Situation schon interessant. Renée steht da und ahnt nicht, dass ich mich mit Jacob unterhalte."

Da ich im Moment nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, schlage ich das Buch auf und fange an ihr daraus vorzulesen. Ich achte darauf, dass ich nie den Körperkontakt mit ihr verliere. Aber ich lese nicht nur vor, sondern stelle ihr auch Fragen, um sie dann mit meiner Theorie oder Fantasie zu beantworten.

„Die Götter in Weiß kommen." Warnt mich Jacob vor.

„Du siehst so blass aus Bella. Weißt du, Esme besitzt eine Insel vor der Küste von Brasilien. Wenn es dir wieder gut geht, werden wir dort einmal Urlaub machen. Ich denke, dass würde dir gut tun."

„Und nicht nur Bella." Sagt Carlisle als er das Zimmer betritt.

„Sind wir nicht alle immer etwas urlaubsreif?" Sagt Dr. Gerber während er zum EEG geht. „Ich möchte, dass Jacob diesen Versuch wiederholt, am besten morgen und dich möchte ich bitten, dich fernzuhalten. Es gibt in der Nähe noch einen Suzuki Händler. Ich finde die Hayabusa 1300 ist auch ein vernünftiges Modell."

„Okay." Ich bin überrascht, wie viele sich für Motorräder interessieren.

„Aber ich denke wir sollten jetzt mit dem Versuch fortfahren, um die Daten nachher vergleichen zu können."

„Erzähl ihr von der Insel." Meint Carlisle und beide verlassen das Zimmer wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Ja, Jasper erzählt ihr von unserer privaten Insel vor Brasilien. Jacob wir würden…" Ich höre den dreien nicht mehr zu.

„Bella, das hättest du gerade sehen sollen. Die Kinnlade von Renée ist buchstäblich nach unten gefallen, als Carlisle die Insel erwähnt hat. Die Insel ist nicht besonders groß und sie bietet auch keine Nahrung für uns. Wir müssen immer zum Festland schwimmen, aber es gibt viele farbenprächtige Vögel und das Meer ist ebenso farbenprächtig, Delfine kommen teilweise sehr nah an den Strand und Schildkröten vergraben am Strand ihre Eier. Es ist wunderschön mit anzusehen, wie die kleinen sich aus dem Sand herausbuddeln und dann Richtung Meer kriechen. Ich denke, das würde dir auch gefallen. Wir können auf der Insel so sein, wie wir wollen. Nur einmal in der Woche schaut ein Verwalter nach dem Rechten, aber ansonsten sind wir ungestört. Emmett hat Glück, dass wir nicht so aufweichen, wie ihr Menschen. Ansonsten würde er jeder getrockneten Pflaume Konkurrenz machen. Das eine Mal war er ganze 128 Stunden nur im Wasser. Wir haben allerdings einen Nachteil: wir können uns nicht so treiben lassen, wie ihr Menschen. Durch unser höheres Gewicht würden wir zum Meeresgrund sinken. Also müssen wir uns ständig bewegen, wie ein Flugzeug: wenn es den Schub verliert, stürzt es ab. Am schönsten ist es am Abend am Strand, wenn alles dunkel ist und nur der Mond und die Sterne am Himmel sind. Da es keine anderen Lichtquellen in der Nähe gibt, kann man den Himmel ungestört betrachten. Man sieht viel mehr Sterne als hier, wenn es nicht bewölkt ist. Und das Meer ist pechschwarz, doch wenn der Mond richtig steht, glitzern die Wellenberge wie ein Diamantenfeld. Dieser Anblick ist einfach traumhaft romantisch. Alice hat die Insel in einer ihrer Visionen gesehen und Carlisle davon erzählt. Er kaufte sie sofort und schenkte sie Esme. Daher auch der Name Isle Esme. Ich weiß noch, wie schwierig es war ein Haus darauf zu bauen. Wir konnten es nicht selber machen, da fast ständig die Sonne schien. Erst nachdem der Rohbau fertig war, konnten wir übernehmen. Wenn Esme einmal eine Idee hat, dann besteht sie auch auf deren Umsetzung, das muss genauso so sein und dies genau so. Sie hat ein genaues Bild vor Augen, wie es fertig aussehen soll. Am Anfang ist es für uns immer schwer vorzustellen, doch wenn es dann fertig ist, fügt sich immer alles harmonisch zusammen. Sie schafft es auch immer den Geschmack der Leute zu treffen. Wie zum Beispiel bei mir: Ich bewohne jetzt eine kleine Hütte einige Meilen weg vom Haupthaus und es passt perfekt zu mir. Es ist nicht so leicht und luftig, sondern eher etwas rustikaler, mit viel Holz und wenig Glas. Ich werde es dir irgendwann zeigen, auch wenn ich irgendwie bezweifle, dass ich jemals den Geruch von den beiden Werwölfen wieder hinaus bekomme."

Ich merke wieder einen sehr leichten Druck gegen meine Hand.

„Du willst wissen, warum Werwölfe bei mir zu Hause waren? Die Geschichte ist lang. Als ich wieder zurückkam, vielen mir einige Unregelmäßigkeiten in Seattle auf, Victoria war hier."

Ich spüre etwas Angst von ihr. „Keine Angst, sie ist keine Bedrohung mehr für dich, für uns. Wir, die Werwölfe und ich, wir konnten Victoria besiegen. Seth ist dabei verletzt worden und da die Hütte näher was als La Push, haben wir ihn dort hin gebracht und seitdem ziert ihr Geruch meine Hütte. Jacob lässt mitteilen, dass er nicht stinkt, sondern wir. Ich bin zwar etwas anderer Meinung, aber ich denke, die endgültige Entscheidung darüber sollten wir dir überlassen, du kannst uns ja sagen, wer besser riecht, wenn du aufwachst. Und ich hoffe wirklich dass das sehr bald sein wird, du machst uns Angst, wir sind alle um dich besorgt, deine Freunde in La Push, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett auch Rosalie. Wir alle wollen, dass du aufwachst und wieder unsere Bella wirst und nicht ihr Schatten. Wir brauchen dich, wenn du aufwachst werden wir über alles reden, und ich meine alles. Doch eines solltest du wissen, Edward ist nicht hier, er ist zusammen mit Alice in Asien unterwegs, ich will dich nicht anlügen, ich weiß nicht was zwischen den beiden im Moment vorgeht, und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich noch eine Beziehung mit Alice habe. Ein Teil von mir wird sie immer lieben, doch ein anderer Teil weiß auch, dass ich sie nicht an mich binden kann, wenn sie das nicht möchte. Ich denke, wir sollten das Thema wechseln. Ich kann dir auch etwas vorlesen, aber Renée meinte das sei einfallslos. Emmett wollte dir eigentlich erst einen Plüschwolf kaufen, doch Rosalie überzeugte ihn davon, den Hund zu nehmen, weil er weicher ist. Allerdings denke, ich wir sollten ihn verstecken vor Renée, sie scheint ihn nicht zu mögen. Emmett und Rosalie würden dich auch gern besuchen, aber der Blutgeruch ist zu intensiv für sie und sie können es nicht verstehen, dass ich einfach so hier hergehen kann. Ich verstehe es selber auch nicht, das Monster in mir ist relativ ruhig, naja jedenfalls solange der junge Mann im Nachbarzimmer sein Blut für sich behält. Du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dir nicht wehtun werde. Ich wollte dir auch ein deinem Geburtstag nicht weh tun."

„Klick." Höre ich Jacob sagen.

„Du glaubst allerdings nicht auf welche Ideen Jacob und Carlisle gekommen sind um das ganze zu erklären."

„Erzähl es ihr doch."

„Jacob will dass ich dir die Theorien erkläre, aber das überlasse ich ihm gerne. Schließlich braucht er auch ein Thema, über das er mit dir sprechen kann."

„Ich habe genügend Thema über die ich reden."

„Er meint, er wüsste bessere Dinge, die er dir erzählen kann. Das hatte ich auch gedacht, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich mich in den Stuhl hier gesetzt habe. Weißt du, Bella, wie man einen Werwolf lammfromm bekommt? Man krault ihn einfach hinter den Ohren und sie schnurren beinahe wie ein kleines Kätzchen." Dabei streiche ich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihre Ohren.

Ich höre ein leises Grollen von Jacob.

„Jacob ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass ich dir dieses Geheimnis anvertraut habe." Lache ich. „Wahrscheinlich denkt er jetzt, dass du ihn nicht mehr als großen bösen Wolf siehst. Ich kann mich kaum noch an meine Kinderzeit erinnern, es flackert nur hin und wieder mal etwas auf. Ich kann mich aber daran erinnern, dass wir einen Hund namens Jake hatten. Er durfte nicht mit ins Haus, aber ich fand es immer traurig, dass er draußen bleiben musste. Nachts habe ich immer mein Fenster geöffnet und er kam dann in mein Zimmer und hat sich vor mein Bett gelegt. Sobald irgendjemand im Haus aufgewacht ist, sprang er wieder hinaus. Ich wünschte ich könnte mich an mehr erinnern."

„Hast du eigentlich noch irgendwelche Verwandten?" Fragt mich Jacob.

„Weißt du wann ich geboren wurde?"

„Hast du denn nie versucht einen Stammbaum aufzustellen, um zu schauen ob noch jemand Leben könnte?"

Ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht ob das eine so gute Idee ist." Aber irgendwie würde der Gedanke mich auch reizen. „Ich bin dabei mir ein Motorrad zu kaufen. Jacob und ich waren bisher bei drei Händlern und ich werde morgen noch bei einem vierten Vorbeischauen. Als ich Charlie davon erzählte, war seine erste Reaktion, dass ich ja nicht auf die Idee kommen sollte, dich mitzunehmen. Aber keine Angst. Ich würde dich nie bei Charlie verraten, falls du auch mal fahren möchtest. Es ist nur sehr schwierig, das richtige Bike zu finden. Sie haben alle ihre Vor- und Nachtteile. Welches Bike würde dir gefallen?"

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Türe und Dr. Gerber und Jacob kommen rein.

„Ich will dass ihr die letzten 10 Minuten mal zusammen mit Bella verbringt und mit ihr redet." Sagt der Doktor, während er einen Vermerk auf dem Ausdruck macht. Danach schließt er die Jalousien. Ich kann Renées Verärgerung darüber deutlich spüren.

„So nun ist der Sprücheklopfer da und weiß auch nicht worüber er reden soll." Sage ich ein klein wenig schadenfroh. Er setzt sich vorsichtig auf das Bett und nimmt ihre Hand.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst bald wieder aufwachen. Du weiß doch, wir haben doch ein Strandfeuer geplant. Dann können wir uns wieder Geistergeschichten erzählen und aufpassen, wer als erstes den Mut verliert und rennt oder sich die Ohren zuhält."

„Und wie oft bist du schon gerannt?" Frage ich neugierig.

„Noch nie." Behauptet Jacob.

„Wirklich?" Frage ich nach.

„Sicher!"

„Soll ich Seth fragen?"

„Naja, vielleicht einmal."

„Einmal?" Leicht skeptisch sehe ich ihn an.

„Okay, vielleicht auch zwei Mal." Sagt er. „Weißt du Bella, Jasper kann ganz schon nervend sein. Besserwisser," fügt er dann noch in meine Richtung, hinzu.

„Vielleicht kann ich auch nur gut Körpersprache lesen."

„Ich bin doch nicht so einfach zu durchschauen."

„Doch." Greift Dr. Gerber in das Gespräch ein. „Du hast deine Finger unruhig bewegt und Blickkontakt vermieden, sogar mit Bella."

„Noch so ein Besserwisser." Sagt Jacob.

„Interessant." Sagt Dr. Gerber.

„Was?" Fragen wir gleichzeitig.

„Seitdem Jacob dazu gekommen ist, haben sie die Ausschläge intensiviert. Sie reagiert auf euch beide stärker als zuvor auf Jasper alleine. Ich möchte das Programm für morgen etwas ändern: du erst allein Jacob, aber dann würde ich euch wieder beide hier haben wollen. Aber jetzt lass ich euch alleine."

„Bella, wenn du wieder wach bist, dann musst du mir mal einiges über diesen Besserwisser erzählen, damit ich ihn auch mal ärgern kann."

„Manche Leute sind neugierig." Sage ich genervt und deute auf die Tür. Renée steht direkt dahinter, wahrscheinlich mit dem Ohr gegen die Türe gelehnt.

„Wie kommt man eigentlich zu einer Insel?" Fragt mich Jacob aus dem Blauen heraus.

„Alice hat von einer Insel geträumt und Carlisle war auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für Esme. Alice hat ihm von ihrem Traum erzählt und er hat die Insel danach gekauft. Das Problem ist nur, dass wir sie kaum besuchen. Ich meine, andere Leute, die Inseln besitzen, verbringen das halbe Jahr dort. Im letzten Jahr war keiner von uns dort."

„Es muss traumhaft dort sein."

„Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist und Bella gesund ist, dann fliegen wir mal gemeinsam dorthin."

„Das kann ich niemals annehmen."

„Dann frag ich halt Billy, ob du mit darfst." Sage ich. Dann wechsle ich die Stimmfrequenz und erkläre Jacob weiter. „Ich weiß, für dich ist das nicht zu verstehen, aber ich bin an einen Punkt angekommen, wo materielle Dinge keine Bedeutung haben. Aber Zeit mit Bella oder auch dir zu verbringen ist eine Abwechslung für mich aus meinem monotonen Alltag. Und das genieße ich."

Jacob nickt verstehend mit dem Kopf. „Aber ob Billy mich fahren lässt?"

„Dann nehmen wir Billy und Charlie auch noch mit, stecken sie mit einer handvoll Angeln auf ein Boot…"

„…und sehen sie den gesamten Urlaub über nicht", vollendet er meinen Satz.

„Charlie, weißt du was die vorhaben? Die wollen mit Bella in den Urlaub fliegen, wenn sie wieder gesund ist. Wer weiß was sie dann mit Bella machen." Kann ich Renée aufgebracht sagen hören.

„Ich lasse Bella lieber mit den beiden in den Urlaub fliegen, als dass ich sie nach Jacksonville zu ihrer verrückten Mutter und einem Spinner gehen lasse."

„Wa…?"

„Sag nur du glaubst an diesen Vampir- und Werwolfmist? Dieser Dr. Komer wollte sogar die Gabe von Antibiotika und Schmerzmittel stoppen, weil es nicht natürlich ist. Weißt du, was er mir für einen Vortrag gehalten hat? Dass wir daran schuld sind, dass sie noch nicht aufgewacht ist, weil wir sie über Infusionen ernähren und ihren Körper schmerzfrei halten durch Mittel. Wir sollten alles stoppen, dann würde sie vor Hunger, Durst und Schmerzen schon aufwachen. Dabei ist er nicht einmal Arzt!" Ich kann Charlies Entsetzen über Renées Einstellung spüren.

„Er ist ein Doktor. Und wahrscheinlich hat er sogar recht. Ihr mit euren Reden. Das bringt nichts! Bella ist immer noch bewusstlos, wie du merkst."

„Dr. Komer ist Doktor für Philosophie, aber nicht für Medizin. Er hat davon keine Ahnung." Gespannt hören wir den beiden im Gang zu. Wir streicheln Bella weiter um ihr unsere Nähe zu vermitteln, aber sagen nichts weiter.

„Er hat mehr Ahnung davon als ihr alle. Er kann Bella helfen."

„Ach und wie?" Fragt Charlie nach.

„Mit einer vernünftigen Ernährung und freiem Denken. Wenn man über die Grenzen der Realität hinausgeht, kann man alles erreichen. Doch dazu muss der Körper frei sein von jeglichen Giften. Dann wird man außerwählt und kann ewig leben." Erklärt Renée.

„Wie kann man nur an einen solchen Mist glauben?" Fragt Charlie.

„Sag nur, dir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass die Cullens anders sind? Sie essen nichts, sie trinken nichts, sie gehen nicht auf die Toilette. Sie sind blass und ihre Haut kalt."

„Ich war vorhin im Park. Jasper saß auf einer Bank und hat gegessen und getrunken. Carlisle kam vorhin aus der Toilette, als ich gerade hinein wollte. Und in der Familie gab es einige Fälle von Hautkrebs in der Verwandtschaft und sie meiden deswegen die Sonne. Also ganz normale Leute, nichts Mystisches. Und wenn du nicht mit diesen Mist aufhörst, denn werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dir das Sorgerecht entzogen wird."

Wir können Carlisle und Dr. Gerber auf dem Gang hören und die Unterhaltung zwischen Renée und Charlie verstummt. Nacheinander treten alle in das Zimmer ein.

„Ich habe den Hund doch schon einmal entsorgt. Er ist viel zu wuschelig. Dr. Komer meint, sie könnte die Fasern einatmen." Sagt Renée.

„Sie kann Fasern einatmen, wenn ihre Hand auf dem Tier liegt? Sehr logisch." Sage ich. „Und außerdem ist er kein Mediziner, dieser Komer."

„Es besteht keine Gefahr. Bella hat zwar eine leichte Lungenentzündung, die von dem verschluckten Wasser verursacht wurde, aber es ist nichts was ihr Probleme bereitet und das durch die Gabe von Antibiotika unter Kontrolle ist. Aber wenn sie das Plüschtier nicht da haben möchten, dann ist Jasper bestimmt bereit es wieder mitzunehmen." Erklärt Carlisle geduldig.

„Um ihn ihr später wieder zu geben." Fügt Jacob außerhalb der Hörfrequenz von Dr. Gerber und Renée an.

Ich nicke nur und nehme ihn mit.

„Glauben sie ich bin dumm? Wenn ich morgen früh fliege, wird das Tier wieder bei ihr sein. Geben sie ihn mir!"

„Nein." Sage ich. Bellas Hände fangen das Schwitzen an.

„Dr. Gerber." Rede ich ihn an und reiche ihm Bellas Hand.

„Feucht, sie steht unter Stress. Auch der Blutdruck ist leicht erhöht. Aber dafür sieht das EEG gut aus. Sie reagiert auf Jasper, wie zu erwarten war. Aber als beide zusammen hier waren, wurde es noch intensiver."

„Heißt das, dass sie bald aufwacht?" Fragt Renée.

„Nicht unbedingt. Es heißt dass ihre Gehirnaktivität steigt. Ich werde das EEG weiter ableiten um zu sehen, wie lange sie anhält. Aber ich denke wir sollten Bella etwas Ruhe geben."

„Ich bleibe hier." Sagt Renée. „Ich will wenigstens noch etwas Zeit mit meiner Tochter verbringen."

…

Mein erster Dank geht an JasperForEver, meiner neuen Beta-Leserin und auch an alle die sich bereit erklärt hatten, die Geschichte gegen zu Lesen.

Und es braucht auch keiner Angst zu haben, dass ich die Geschichte nicht zu Ende schreiben werde, weil zu wenig Reviews kommen. Die nächsten 10 Kapitel oder so sind schon geschrieben, es ist nur auffällig das im Durchschnitt nur 2 ihr Feedback abgeben – danke an euch - aber sehr, sehr viele sie unter Favoriten abgespeichert haben.


	18. Chapter 17 Kleine Prinzessin

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir. Gehört alles Stephenie Meyer. Es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur zur Unterhaltung.

**Kapitel 1****7 – Kleine Prinzessin **

Wir verlassen den Raum und laufen in Richtung Cafeteria.

„Nein, ich will nicht, nein." Es kommt ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht 4 oder 5 Jahren auf uns zu gerannt.

„Sarah, du musst aber. Es ist wichtig, dass der Onkel Doktor dich sieht." Ich spüre die Angst des Mädchens. Als das Tuch auf ihrem Kopf leicht verrutscht, sehe ich, dass es keine Haare mehr hat. Da das Mädchen in unsere Richtung rennt und dabei mehr zu seiner Mutter schaut als zu uns, kollidiert es fast mit mir.

„Vorsichtig, Prinzessin", sage ich und knie mich vor ihr hin.

„Bin keine Prinzessin. Die sind hübsch, ich nicht."

„Ich finde dich hübsch. Du hast wunderschöne Augen." Sage ich. Sie schaut mich verwundert an. Deswegen drehe ich sie etwas, so dass wir unsere Spiegelung sehen können. „Und ich nehme an, du hast bestimmt auch ein wunderschönes Lächeln." Ich kitzle sie etwas und sie lacht. „Ich hatte recht, wunderschön."

„Komm Sarah, der Doktor wartet auf uns."

„Er tut mir aber immer weh." Sagt sie.

Ich schaue etwas hilflos zu Carlisle.

„Er will nur schauen, ob die bösen Kerlchen noch immer in deinem Blut sind. Dann können wir wieder nach Hause fahren", sagt die Mutter. Ich spüre wie verzweifelt sie ist.

„Wie oft denn noch?" Fragt Sarah mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Sooft, bis du wieder gesund bist", sagt Carlisle, der sich nun ebenfalls hingehockt hat.

„Ist mir egal. Er nimmt immer Blut und dann sagt er, dass da immer noch etwas ist und ich muss wieder ins Krankenhaus. Dann bekomme ich wieder viele Spritzen und Tabletten und das tut immer so weh und ich fühle mich schlecht."

„Aber irgendwann wird es vorbei sein und dann wirst du stolz auf dich sein. Und du kannst all deinen Freunden erzählen, was für ein tapferes Mädchen du warst", sage ich.

„Ich will aber nicht", sagt sie resigniert.

„Sarah, ich dachte wir hätten einen Termin", sagt Dr. Steven. Sie dreht sich von ihm weg und hält sich an meiner Jacke fest.

„Alles wird gut werden", sage ich zu ihr, doch sie schüttelt nur weinend den Kopf.

„Doch ich bin mir sicher." Ich versuche ihr etwas von der Angst zu nehmen, die sie quält.

„Sarah, wir brauchen dieses Mal kein Blut zu nehmen. Keine Spritzen, das verspreche ich dir." Sagt Dr. Steven.

„Das klingt doch sehr gut." Sage ich.

Doch wieder schüttelt sie mit dem Kopf

„Okay. Siehst du diesen kleinen Hund." Dieses Mal nickt sie mit dem Kopf. „Wenn du willst, kann er dich begleiten und falls der Doktor gelogen haben sollte, dann wird er sich in einen großen Hund verwandeln und den Doktor in den Popo beißen." Ich halte ihr Bellas Plüschhund hin. Sie schaut ihn für einen Moment an, danach lässt sie mich los und nimmt zögerlich den Hund.

„Danke." Sagt die Mutter zu uns.

„Kein Problem. Es muss eine schwierige Zeit für sie sein."

„Ja." Sagt sie und folgt dem Doktor.

„Cafeteria?" Fragt Dr. Gerber.

Zusammen gehen wir in die Cafeteria. Ich begnüge mich mit einem obligatorischen Wasser, ebenso wie Carlisle. Jacob steht wartend neben uns.

„Nimm dir, was du möchtest, Jacob." Sagt Carlisle. Jacob lässt sich das nicht zweimal sagen und nimmt sich eine Cola und zwei belegte Brötchen und auch Dr. Gerber nimmt sich etwas zum Essen und Trinken. An der Kasse zahlt Carlisle für uns alle. Um diese Uhrzeit ist die Cafeteria gut besucht und wir müssen etwas warten bis wir einen freien Tisch bekommen.

Jacob beißt in das Brötchen und isst. „Esmes Kekse haben besser geschmeckt." Sagt er schließlich.

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten und sagen, dass sie das nächste Mal ein paar mehr einpacken soll." Sagt Carlisle.

„Sie hätten gereicht, aber ich musste mit Charlie und Jasper teilen."

Carlisle lacht nur. „Adam, Esme möchte wissen ob sie dich am Freitag, also morgen, zum Essen einladen darf." Ich merke, dass Dr. Gerber etwas überrascht ist über diese Einladung.

„Ich habe für morgen schon eine Einladung bei Dr. Franks angenommen." Sagt er.

„Dann vielleicht am Samstag?"

„Gerne, ich freue mich schon darauf deine Frau kennen zulernen."

„Gibt es irgendetwas was du nicht isst?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Ich mag nur kein Sushi, alles andere esse ich."

„Okay, ich werde es Esme ausrichten. Sie ist etwas nervös."

„Wenn das Essen nur halb so gut schmeckt wie die Kekse, dann wird es eine Delikatesse werden." Sagt Jacob.

„Du bist auch willkommen, Jacob."

„Strandfeuer."

„Das ist natürlich wichtiger." Sagt Carlisle.

„Die Jugend halt." Sagt Dr. Gerber scherzhaft. Dann wendet er sich mir zu: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine besondere Gabe haben. Sie können sehr gut mit Menschen umgehen. Die kleine Sarah eben war auch ein sehr gutes Beispiel."

„Die kleine tat mir so leid. So viel Leid und Schmerz und das schon in ihrem Alter. Apropos Schmerz: Als wir bei Bella waren, haben wir überhört wie sich Charlie und Renée vor der Tür stritten. Dieser Dr. Komer wollte irgendwie, dass die Gabe von Flüssigkeit und Schmerzmitteln eingestellt wird, weil laut ihm Bella dann vor Durst und Schmerzen aufwachen wird."

Carlisle schüttelt nur fassungslos den Kopf.

„Dieser Komer hat keine Ahnung und hätte lieber bei der Philosophie bleiben sollen. Manchmal frage ich mich in welchen Sphären er schwebt oder was er zu sich genommen hat. Gestern behauptete er, dass Vampire und Werwölfe real sind. Im nächsten Satz, hielt er mir einen Vortrag über das Essen, was ich gerade zu mir nahm, was darin enthalten ist an Eiweißen und Fetten. Er ist ein reiner Veganer, nur Grünfutter. Biologisches Grünfutter. Das Lustigste war dann seine Frage, ob ich eine Wiese wüsste, wo er Grünzeug für seinen Salat zupfen könne."

„Das Problem ist, er hat Renée da schon mit rein gezogen und sie ist seiner Meinung." Sagt Charlie.

„Noch mehr Spinner." Sagt Jacob. Er ist total genervt von Renée und diesem Komer. Das spüre ich.

„Wenn jemand für sich entscheidet Veganer zu sein, ist das in Ordnung. Nur sollte er andere Essen und Trinken lassen, was sie wollen."

„Deine kleine Freundin kommt." Sagt Jacob und deutet zum Eingang. Ihre Mutter zeigt auf uns und das kleine Mädchen kommt zu uns gelaufen, lachend.

„Danke." Sagt sie und reicht mir den Hund wieder.

„Er hat sich nicht verwandelt?"

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und schaut weiterhin auf den Hund.

„Ich werde Emmett anrufen und ihm sagen, dass er einen neuen besorgen soll." Sagt Carlisle zu mir.

„Du warst ein sehr tapferes Mädchen und ich denke der Kleine hier würde sich bestimmt bei dir wohl fühlen. Denkst du, du kannst auf ihn aufpassen?" Frage ich.

Sie schaut mich mit großen runden Kulleraugen an und nickt.

„Und denkst du, dass du dich bei Sarah wohl fühlen würdest?" Frage ich den Hund und lasse ihn nicken. „Okay, dann passt gut gegenseitig auf euch auf. Versprochen?"

„Versprochen." Sagt sie und ich reiche der Kleinen den Hund wieder, den sie sofort gegen ihr Herz drückt.

„Danke." Sagt das Kind und ihre Mutter gleichzeitig.

„Kein Problem. Nichts geht über strahlende Kinderaugen." Sage ich und meine es auch so.

„Jetzt musst du nur noch einen Namen für ihn finden." Ich sehe wie sie angestrengt nachdenkt.

„Jasper." Verkündigt sie dann laut und ich kann die anderen am Tisch lachen hören.

„Ich habe ihr gestern ein Buch vorgelesen, das ‚Nicht ohne Jasper' hieß. Sie hat sich sofort in den Collie verliebt, der eine der Hauptrollen in diesen Buch spielt." Erklärt die Mutter.

„Jasper, der Hund." Sagt Jacob noch immer lachend.

„Ignorieren sie ihn. Die anderen lachen, weil ich ebenfalls Jasper heiße." Erkläre ich der Mutter.

„Dann sollten wir ihm vielleicht einen anderen Namen geben."

„Ich mag aber den Namen."

„Dann soll er so heißen. Stimmt's Jasper?" Sage ich und streichle dem Hund nochmals über das Fell. Ich bin mir sicher, Bella wird es verstehen.

„Vielen Dank nochmals. Sarah, verabschiede dich von deinen neuen Freunden." Sagt die Mutter zu dem Mädchen.

„Tschüß." Sagt sie etwas schüchtern.

„Vielen Dank nochmals und auf Wiedersehen." Sagt die Mutter.

„Auf Wiedersehen," sagen wir und die beiden gehen.

Sie haben noch nicht einmal den Ausgang erreicht, als Carlisles Handy klingelt.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Emmett." Sagt er.

Carlisle nimmt das Gespräch an und erklärt Emmett was mit seinem Hund passiert ist. Erst ist er enttäuscht, doch dann als Carlisle ihm die gesamte Situation erklärt hatte, meinte er, dass Bella gewiss damit einverstanden gewesen wäre und dass er einen neuen besorgen würde.

Die nächste Stunde verbringen wir mit Small-Talk. Dann gehen wir wieder zu Bella. Wir warten vor dem Fenster und betrachten Bella nur durch die Scheibe. Ich würde sie so gern berühren, ihre warme Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren. Doch solange Renée da ist, ist mir dies nicht möglich. Ich bleibe erstmal mit Jacob außen stehen und wir lassen die beiden Ärzte ihre Arbeit machen.

„So. Jetzt werden wir dich von einigen Elektroden erstmal befreien. Die brauchen wir erst morgen wieder." Sagt Dr. Gerber. Danach reißt er das Papier von EEG ab.

„Darf ich sagen, dass ich froh sein werde, wenn Renée morgen nicht mehr da ist." Sagt Jacob zu mir.

„Nicht nur du."

„Ab morgen habe wir unsere Ruhe."

„Zum Glück." Ich bin genau so erleichtert, wie Jake.

Die beiden Ärzte kommen aus dem Zimmer.

„Und?" Fragt Jacob sofort.

„Nachdem ihr das Zimmer verlassen habt, sind die Werte sofort wieder abgefallen. Mehr kann ich noch nicht sage, ich werde die Daten jetzt genauer auswerten. Das kann allerdings einige Stunden dauern. Warum fahrt ihr nicht heim, wenn irgendetwas ist, rufe ich an, aber ihr seht alle so aus, als könntet ihr etwas Schlaf brauchen."

„Ich denke Adam hat recht." Sagt Carlisle zu uns.

„Okay." Sagen wir.

„Will Charlie wieder mitfahren?" Frage ich Carlisle.

„Ich habe nicht gefragt."

„Ich will mich von Bella verabschieden." Zusammen mit Jacob betrete ich das Zimmer.

„Es sollen nur zwei Personen im Zimmer sein." Faucht uns Renée sofort an.

„Wir wollen uns nur verabschieden." Sagt Jacob und geht zu Bella.

„Charlie, möchten sie wieder mit uns mitfahren?" Frage ich ihn.

„Ich denke, ich werde selber fahren und noch eine Weile da bleiben." Sagt er. „Aber danke, dass ihr an mich gedacht habt."

Nachdem Jacob von Bellas Bett wegtreten ist, nehme ich seinen Platz ein und greife nach Bellas Hand, die meine sofort leicht festhält.

„Bella, wir werden jetzt schon gehen, aber Charlie und Renée werden bei dir bleiben. Wir werden uns morgen wieder sehen." Sage ich und gebe ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Dann verlassen wir das Zimmer. Carlisle betritt nochmals das Zimmer und redet kurz mit Charlie. Dann verabschieden wir uns und verlassen das Krankenhaus.

„Hast du mit Dr. Komer gesprochen?" Will ich wissen

„Ja und nachdem ich mit einem Anwalt gedroht habe, meinte er, dass er das Bild heute noch entfernt."

„Ich hatte heute Morgen einen riesigen Schreck bekommen, als Charlie einstieg und meinte, du bist ein Vampir." Sagt Jacob.

„Nicht nur du. Ich war froh, dass ich spüren konnte, dass er es im Spaß meint."

„Was stand eigentlich in diesen Infomaterial?"

„Es ging um Parapsychologie und Esoterik." Sage ich.

„Abgehoben? Ich habe mit Sam kurz telefoniert und wir werden diesen Dr. Komer im Auge behalten. Das betrifft mittlerweile nicht nur noch euch und falls wir etwas herausfinden, werden wir euch Bescheid geben."

„Danke."

Die restliche Fahrt nach Forks ist ruhig und wir versinken alle in unseren eigenen Gedanken.

„Wo ist mein Auto?" Fragt Jacob als wir wieder zu Hause sind.

„In der Garage." Ruft Rosalie. „Das Schrottteil hat Öl verloren. Ich hab versucht das Loch zu finden und es zu schließen."

„Du hast mein Auto angefasst?" Fragt Jacob ungläubig.

„Ja, es hat schließlich unseren Rasen ruiniert."

„Du hast mein Auto angefasst." Jake scheint ziemlich fassungslos und entsetzt zu sein.

„Hund, du wiederholst dich. Ich habe es nur repariert."

„Niemand fasst mein Auto an und vor allem kein Bleichgesicht."

„Dann hättest du es besser in Ordnung halten sollen."

„Ich hab das Teil selbst wieder restauriert."

„Dann hättest du vorher mal einen Mechanikerkurs besuchen sollen."

„Und du hast wohl mehr Ahnung von Autos?"

„Ja. Ich kümmere mich schließlich hier um die Autos."

„Tja bei diesen modernen Dingern gibt es aber nicht viel zu schrauben. Da braucht man keine Ahnung von Mechanik zu haben."

„Du willst mir unterstellen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe? Wer hat das Loch denn nicht gefunden? Du oder ich?"

„Ich hatte bisher keine Zeit." Wiederholt sich Jacob.

„Ich hatte versucht ihr zu sagen, dass es keine gute Idee ist an Jacobs Auto herumzuschrauben." Sagt Emmett zu mir.

„Sie werden es überleben. Lass uns ins Haus gehen." Sage ich. „Sollen die beiden es doch unter sich aus machen."

Emmett nickt und ich folge ihm ins Haus.

Carlisle erzählt Esme die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages.

„Ich nehme an, du bist froh, dass Renée erstmal wieder nach Jacksonville fliegt."

„Ja. Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht. Wie kann man an solchen Mist glauben?" Frage ich und rolle mit den Augen. Mir ist es einfach nur unverständlich wie Renée daran ernsthaft glauben kann.

„Man kann sich schnell in solchen Sekten und deren Lügen verfangen. Und bevor man sich versieht ist man tief drin. Sie scheinen für alles eine Antwort zu haben und irgendwann ist man komplett davon überzeugt, dass alle außerhalb der Gruppe unrecht haben." Erklärt Carlisle.

„Ich kann Renée nicht verstehen, wenn ich wählen müsste, mir währen die Kinder wichtiger." Sagt Esme.

„Ich würde dich nie wählen lassen, da es auch für mich nichts Wichtigeres gibt." Sagt Carlisle. „Ihr alle seid mein Leben, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch machen sollte. Selbstverständlich ist unsere Situation nicht mit der von Bella zu vergleichen, aber egal wo ihr sein solltet, ihr könnt jeder Zeit auf unsere Hilfe vertrauen."

„Danke." Sage ich.

„Ich weiß, du hast dich selbst nicht immer als ein Teil der Familie gesehen, Jasper, aber du bist uns genauso wichtig wie Emmett oder Rosalie."

„Danke." Wiederhole ich mich.

„Es ist ruhig geworden in der Garage." Bemerkt Emmett.

Kaum hat Emmett diese Worte ausgesprochen, kommen die beiden auch schon ins Haus.

„Ich wollte mich nochmals für die Kekse bedanken." Sagt er zu Esme.

„Das ist seine Variante für: ‚Könnte ich noch welche bekommen?' " Sage ich lachend.

„Nein, das war ein danke." Sagt er, doch Esme ist bereits in die Küche gelaufen um den Rest zu holen. „Auch Charlie sagte, sie sind sehr gut. Aber ich wollte fragen, ob ich morgen wieder mitfahren kann?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Gleiche Zeit?"

Carlisle nickt nur. Esme kommt wieder und reicht ihm die restlichen Kekse. Ich sehe gerade Esme irgendwie die ganze Nacht Kekse backen.

„Und du meinst du schaffst das?" Wendet er sich zu Rosalie.

„Klar doch." Sagt sie. Damit verabschiedet sich Jacob und verlässt das Haus.

„Du schaffst was?" Will Emmett wissen.

„Bellas Truck. Er steht im Reservat und Jacob will ihn morgen früh bringen. Er kann den Grund nicht finden, warum er im Leerlauf immer mal wieder ausgeht." Erklärt Rosalie schulterzuckend.

Ich kann spüren, dass Rosalie froh darüber ist, etwas tun zu können. Auch wenn es nur darum geht, Bellas geliebten Truck zu reparieren. Obwohl, sie würde ihn bestimmt gerne etwas mehr tunen, sodass er schneller werden würde.

„Jagen?" Fragt mich Emmett.

Ich nicke. „Will noch jemand mitkommen?"

„Ich geh später." Sagt Carlisle.

Wir verlassen das Haus und rennen hinweg über den nahe gelegenen Fluss und dann in den dichten Wald hinein.

Ich kann ihn riechen und spüre Emmetts Vorfreude.

„Hol ihn dir."

„Du kannst…"

„Ich spüre doch wie aufgeregt du schon bist." Emmett sprintet los und holt sich den Bären. Ich hingegen begnüge mich mit einem Reh.

Eine Stunde später treffen wir uns am Fluss wieder. Emmett sieht aus als ob er seine ganze Wut und den Frust an dem Bären ausgelassen hätte.

„Esme wird sich freuen." Sage ich.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich für dich tun kann?"

„Nein. Im Moment nicht."

„Aber ich weiß etwas. Ich werde dich morgen in Seattle abholen und dann werden wir etwas zusammen machen. Wenn du willst können wir auch das Hündchen mitnehmen."

„Apropos Hündchen: Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht aber…"

„Ich hätte genauso gehandelt. Ich habe einen neuen besorgt und… sag das aber bitte Rose nicht… ich habe auch den Wolf gekauft."

„Wieso konnte ich mir das fast denken?"

„Weil du mich kennst. Hast du dir darüber schon mal Gedanken gemacht? Also Bella zu verwandeln, meine ich."

„Ich hatte diese Diskussion mit Jacob auch schon. Bellas physische Wunden würden heilen, aber wie sieht es mit ihren psychischen Wunden aus?"

„Gutes Argument."

Wir reden noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Dann renne ich zu meiner Hütte und vollziehe mein morgendliches Ritual. Gründlich waschen, Jacke auspacken und warten bis sich das Monster in mir beruhigt hat. Danach zum Haus laufen und warten.

…

Vielen Dank an alle die immer so fleißig Reviews schreiben und mein Dank geht auch an JasperForEver für das Gegenlesen.

Und nein, mir ist keine bessere Teilüberschrift eingefallen


	19. Chapter 18 Endlich Ruhe

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 1****8 – Endlich Ruhe**

Ich kann Bellas Truck die Auffahrt entlangfahren hören. In Gedanken stelle ich mir vor wie sie hinter dem Steuer sitzt und herausspringt, anstelle von Jacob. Rosalie ist schon zur Stelle und Jacob versucht ihr das Problem zu erklären.

„Jacob sieht etwas besser aus als gestern. Es muss eine schlimme Zeit für ihn sein." Stellt Esme fest und reicht mir einen großen Beutel mit Keksen. Irgendwann sollte ich ihr vielleicht sagen, dass Jacob genauso gut hören kann wie wir.

Jacob kommt ins Haus gelaufen.

„Ich hoffe, die reichen." Sage ich zu ihm und halte den Beutel hoch.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." Sagt er sofort.

„Es ist Esmes Art zu helfen", erwidere ich.

„Kann ich mir irgendwo die Hände waschen."

Ich zeige ihm den Weg zum Badezimmer.

„Habt ihr irgendetwas herausgefunden?" Fragt mich Jacob.

„Emmett will sich heute online kundig machen."

„Aber mein Bild ist weg von der Seite. Wenn ihr fertig seid, können wir fahren." Sagt Carlisle und läuft bereits zum Auto. Wir folgen kurz darauf.

„Und hast du dir überlegt über was du mit Bella reden möchtest?"

„Mir wird schon etwas einfallen." Sagt er überzeugt. Den Rest der Fahrt verbringen wir schweigend. Das Krankenhaus kommt in Sicht und auf den Parkplatz können wir schon Charlies Auto sehen. Ob er überhaupt zu Hause war, frage ich mich.

Gemeinsam gehen wir die Treppen hoch. Zu meiner Enttäuschung sehe ich Renée vor Bellas Krankenzimmer stehen.

„Ich dachte, sie wollte heute früh fliegen." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich auch." Sage ich.

„Noch da?" Frage ich sie direkt.

„Für Bella habe ich meinen Flug verschoben." Sagt sie.

Wir warten bis Dr. Gerber seine Untersuchungen abgeschlossen hat und betreten dann gemeinsam das Zimmer.

„Morgen Prinzessin."Ich begrüße sie mit dem üblichen Küsschen und sehe wie die Herzfrequenz um drei Schläge zunimmt.

„Jasper, ich würde dich bitten zu gehen und um 11 Uhr erst wiederzukommen."

„Okay. Bis später Sonnenschein und glaub nicht den ganzen Mist, den Jacob erzählt."

Ich lasse mir die Schlüssel von Carlisle für seinen Benz geben und fahre zu dem Suzuki Händler, den Dr. Gerber genannt hatte. Doch ohne Jacob macht es nicht wirklich viel Spaß. Ich schaue mir die Motorräder an. Vielleicht hat Jacob wirklich recht und ich sollte lieber Probefahrten ausmachen. Der Verkäufer ist skeptisch, als ich um eine Probefahrt bitte. Er stellt mir eine Vielzahl von fragen und irgendwann bin ich genervt. Ich weiß, der Verkäufer tut nur seine Arbeit, aber der Gedanke, dass Jacob im Moment alleine mit Bella ist, verursacht in mir eine unbekannte Nervosität und Unruhe. Irgendwann ist der Verkäufer aber endlich zufrieden und reicht mir die Schlüssel und einen Helm. Ich finde es schade, dass ich in der Stadt die Maschine nicht so testen kann, wie ich es gern würde, aber ich merke schon nach den ersten Kurven, dass mir die Maschine nicht wirklich liegt. Deswegen fahre ich auch zurück zum Händler.

„Schon zurück?" Fragt er mich.

„Die Maschine liegt mir nicht wirklich." Erkläre ich.

„Vielleicht wäre ein Streetcruiser eine Alternative?"

„Damit habe ich mich noch nicht befasst." Gebe ich ehrlich zu. Diese Maschinen sagen mir rein von der Optik schon nicht so wirklich zu.

„Ich kann ihnen gerne eine Probefahrt anbieten, damit sie den Unterschied merken." Da ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe, willige ich ein.

Der Verkäufer hat recht. Diese Maschine liegt mir besser und es macht auch sehr viel Spaß damit zu fahren.

Als ich zurückkomme, bestätige ich die Vermutung des Verkäufers, aber erkläre ihm, dass ich mir halt ein Sportbike in den Kopf gesetzt habe und ich mir die Sache mit dem Streetcruiser erst noch einmal überlegen muss. Und er hat Verständnis dafür, das kann auch der erste Verkäufer sein. Ich bedanke mich bei ihm und fahre zum Krankenhaus zurück.

Als ich den Gang zu Bellas Zimmer entlang laufe, sehe ich Renée wieder vor dem Fenster stehen. Carlisle steht auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Flurs und unterhält sich mit Dr. Gerber und Charlie.

„Bin ich zu zeitig?" Frage ich als ich an die beiden herantrete.

„Nein. Jacob scheint sich sowieso etwas schwer zu tun mit Bella alleine." Sagt Carlisle.

„Es ist auch sehr viel Verantwortung für den Jungen." Sagt Charlie zu Jacobs Verteidigung.

„Aber beide, Jacob und Jasper, machen ihre Sache sehr gut. Ein großes Lob an euch beide." Sagt Dr. Gerber.

„Wir versuchen nur zu helfen." Sage ich.

„Ihr seit die besten Freunde, die sich Bella wünschen kann." Sagt er und fügt etwas lauter hinzu. „Ich wünschte, manche Eltern würden sich so um ihre Kinder kümmern. Ich hab da schon sehr viel erlebt, leider auch sehr viel Negatives."

Wir geben Jake noch einige Minuten mit Bella, danach lasse ich mich von den beiden Ärzten in das Zimmer führen.

„Ich habe gehört, dir sind die Geschichten ausgegangen?" Sage ich neckend zu ihm.

„Mach dich ruhig lustig." Sagt Jacob.

„Gibt es schon irgendwelche Auswertungen zu der Zeit mit Jacob allein?" Frage ich.

„Es ist eine gewisse Aktivität zu erkennen. Im Gegensatz zu gestern und heute Morgen mit Renée ist es eine deutliche Steigerung." Sagt Dr. Gerber. „Die Aktivität ist aber schwächer als bei dir." Er schaut dabei in meine Richtung.

„Bella, du musst aufwachen!" Sage ich und nehme ihre Hand. Ein Blitz durchzuckt mich. „Jacob gehen schon die Geschichten aus."

„Gehen sie nicht."

„Und schon wieder streitet er das offensichtliche ab. Du solltest ihn mal besser erziehen." Ich wende mein Gesicht leicht von Jake ab, damit er mein Lächeln nicht sieht.

„Nur scheint er im Moment auch nicht sehr viel mehr Idee zu haben."

„Ich bin am überlegen, " verteidige ich mich sofort.

„Hattest du nicht die ganze Zeit Zeit zum nachdenken?"

„Ich musste mir Motorräder anschauen. Der Suzuki-Typ wollte mir jetzt einen Streetcruiser andrehen."

„Die sehen nicht so cool aus."

„Genau meine Meinung."

„Hilfe, das Bleichgesicht ist der gleichen Meinung wie ich. Das muss im Kalender angekreuzt werden."

„Sorry, dass meine Haut nur zwei Farben kennt."

„Gibt es etwas anderes als weiß."

„Rot." Sage ich.

„Seit wann bist du ein Indianer?" Fragt mich Jacob mit gespielter Neugierde.

„Wenn ich rot sage, meine ich rot. Rot wie ein gekochter Hummer." Sage ich.

„Ob es einen so großen Topf gibt, um dich zu kochen?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus kann ich erkennen, wie Carlisle und Adam kopfschüttelnd und lachend den Raum verlassen.

„Kann man Vampire eigentlich kochen?" Fragt Jacob als die Türe sich geschlossen hat.

„Ich stelle mich gewiss nicht für dieses Experiment zur Verfügung. Allerdings nehme ich an dass man euch kochen kann. Ich meine in China ist Hund eine Delikatesse."

„Zum Glück hab ich nicht vor heute oder morgen nach China zu fliegen. Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt nicht vor zu fliegen."

„Noch nie geflogen."

„Außer auf die Nase, noch nie."

„Dann hast du was verpasst." Sage ich.

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich bevorzuge meine Füße oder meine vier Pfoten auf festen Untergrund zu haben."

„Nun ja, sehr viel kann man so aber nicht von der Welt sehen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war noch nie im Urlaub. Mal Camping mit den Jungs, ja aber direkt fort…" Ich sehe wie Jacob nur mit dem Kopf schüttelt und spüre eine gewisse Traurigkeit.

„Ich denke, das müssen wir ändern oder was meinst du Bella?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht wollte… aber seitdem Mum tot ist und Dad im Rollstuhl sitzt… da reicht es manchmal…" Ich sehe wie sich Jacob von Bella wegdreht und zum Fenster hinausschaut.

„Es tut mir leid." Sage ich zu Jacob.

„Wir sind halt nicht alle mit einem Silberlöffel…"

„Das ist auch keiner aus unserer Familie, wir haben nur unser Geld richtig angelegt und haben das Glück schon eine Zeit lang zu leben."

„Sorry."

„Kein Problem Jacob."

„Es ist nur manchmal schwierig damit umzugehen."

„Wenn ich dir…"

„Nein, ich denke ich habe mittlerweile genug Schulden bei dir, das ganze Essen…"

„Du glaubst aber nicht wirklich, dass ich davon auch nur einen Cent wieder sehen will, oder?"

„Danke."

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Thema wechseln."

„Okay."

„Schlag etwas vor."

„Warum ich?"

„Was schaust du gern im Fernsehen?" Frage ich.

„Sport."

„Baseball?"

„Unter anderem auch, aber ich bevorzuge American Football. Ich würde auch gerne spielen… aber seitdem wir uns verändert haben, ist das nicht mehr möglich, außer mit den Jungs. Aber meist artet das ganze dann aus, weil die Emotionen mit uns durchgehen."

„Wir spielen, oder haben zumindest hin und wieder Baseball gespielt, aber seit dem Vorfall mit James haben wir es auch nicht mehr getan. Jedes Mal, wenn wir spielen wollten, überkam uns so ein mulmiges Gefühl."

„Wie ist es eigentlich die Gefühle anderer wahrzunehmen?" Fragt mich Jacob.

„Wie erklär ich dir das? Gefühle sind mit bestimmten Botenstoffen verbunden. Ich kann diese Stoffe aus irgendeinem Grund wahrnehmen und ihre Produktion beeinflussen. Es ist einfacher bei Menschen, bei Vampiren und auch bei euch schon schwieriger, weil euer Stoffwechsel schneller ist und wir kaum noch einen Stoffwechsel haben."

„Aber es muss doch für dich hier frustrierend sein?"

„Meine Gabe funktioniert nur in einem gewissen Radius."

„Okay. Und du kannst Bella nicht helfen aufzuwachen?"

„Ich würde ihr sofort helfen, wenn ich wüsste wie. Aber ich habe Angst, dass, wenn ich in ihren Hormonhaushalt eingreife, es negative Wirkungen auf sie haben wird. Dass es ihr schlechter danach gehen würde."

„Okay."

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer sie so liegen zu sehen. Ich fühle mich so hilflos und nutzlos."

„Ich auch."

„Erzähl was über Bella. Du kanntest sie doch schon als Kind, oder? Wie war sie da?" Will ich wissen.

„Nicht viel anders als heute, eher schüchtern. Sie besaß schon damals zwei linke Füße. Wir haben oft zu viert gespielt, meine beiden Schwestern, Bella und ich. Billy und Charlie waren Angeln und wir haben im Sand gespielt. Ich war immer froh, wenn ich Unterstützung von den Jungs aus dem Reservat bekommen habe. Weil allein gegen drei Mädchen, ich weiß nicht wie häufig sie mich in Mädchenkleidung gesteckt haben, Zöpfchen geflochten haben und versucht haben mich zu schminken. Wenn ich nein gesagt habe, meinten sie immer ich sei ein Spielverderber, wenn ich mitgemacht habe, haben sie sich über mich lustig gemacht. Ich denke, Charlie wusste oft nicht was er mit Bella machen sollte und ist deswegen zu uns gekommen, in der Hoffnung, dass Billy helfen könnte."

„Das kann ich mir irgendwie vorstellen. Ich denke manchmal weiß Charlie heute noch nicht, was er mit Bella machen soll."

Ich spüre plötzlich eine Welle der Erheiterung von Jacob ausgehen. „Ich weiß noch wie Rachel damals zu Dad kam. Sie hatte gerade das erste Mal ihre Tage bekommen und wollte wissen was das Rotbraune in ihrem Slip ist. Dads Gesichtsausdruck damals war einfach unbezahlbar. Heute ärgere ich mich etwas, dass ich damals abgehauen bin. Ich hätte Mäuschen spielen sollen."

„Ich denke, das dürfte Charlie erspart geblieben sein."

„Obwohl… Es wäre bestimmt sehr interessant gewesen."

„Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass Bella so direkt gewesen wäre."

„Sie ist sowieso ruhiger und schüchterner wie meine Schwestern. Als dann Rebecca damit kam, war Billy schon etwas abgeklärter und hat mich sofort aus dem Zimmer geschickt."

„Und wann bist du zu ihm gekommen?"

„Nie. Er kam zu mir, als er gewisse Flecken in meiner Unterhose fand. Das war vielleicht peinlich."

„Seit ihr sicher, dass dies eine niveauvolle Unterhaltung ist? Vor allem in Beisein einer jungen Dame?" Höre ich Carlisle fragen. Ich sehe wie sich Jacobs Gesicht leicht rötlich verfärbt. „Und außerdem sind dies alles ganz natürliche Vorgänge."

„Es geht weniger um die Vorgänge als um die Reaktionen der Umliegenden." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich würde gern an dem Tag Mäuschen spielen, wenn eines deiner Kinder auf dich zu kommt und fragt: ‚Papa, warum steht mein Pippimann so komisch?' " Sage ich und höre Carlisle im Gang lachen.

„Mein liebes Kind, ich denke, dass kann dir die Mama besser erklären." Antwortet Jacob.

„Aber Mama hat mich zu dir geschickt."

„Schade, diese Antwort hätte ich jetzt zu gerne gehört." Sagt Carlisle als er zusammen mit Adam den Raum betritt.

„Welche Antwort?"

„Ich muss zugeben, ich habe die beiden belauscht."

„Wie konnten sie die beiden belauschen? Sie standen doch mit mir im Gang." Fragend sieht Adam Carlisle an.

„Lippenlesen." Sage ich.

„Warum sagt mir keiner, dass er das kann?" , fragt Jacob.

„Weil es einfach zu amüsant war, vor allem der letzte Teil." Sagt Carlisle.

„Was haben die beiden erzählt?" Fragt Renée.

„Ich denke, das geht sie nichts an." Sagt Jacob.

„Aber was immer es war, Bella scheint diese Unterhaltung gefallen zu haben." Sagt Adam.

„Was?" Fragt Jacob entsetzt und wird erneut rot.

„Als Jasper kam haben sich die Ausschläge fast verdoppelt."

„Sie hat gehört was wir gesagt haben?" Fragt Jacob nach. Seine Wangen glühen fast.

„Das kann keiner sagen." Erklärt Carlisle. „Aber falls sie es doch hat, …"

„Dann sollte sie Vanessa den Tipp geben, eure Kinder bei gewissen Fragen zu dir zu schicken."

„Was für Fragen? Über was habt ihr euch unterhalten?" Will Renée erneut wissen.

„Jacob hat aus seiner Kindheit erzählt." Sagt Carlisle.

„Kann jemand mal meine Frage beantworten und nicht ausweichen?" Fordert sie auf.

„Ich habe ihre Frage beantwortet. Die beiden haben sich über Jacobs Kindheit unterhalten und peinliche Geschichten ausgetauscht."

„Etwa wie dich Bella, Rachel und Rebecca als Mädchen verkleidet haben?" Sagt Charlie.

„Ja." Sagt Jacob.

„Die Geschichte mit dem Badezimmer?"

„Nein."

„Oder die Geschichte mit dem Wandschrank?"

„Nein." Antwortet Jacob wieder.

„Oder wo Rachel und Rebecca gemeint haben, sie gehen aus und haben sich im Haus versteckt?"

„Nein. Aber…"

„Woher ich davon weiß? Billy hat es erzählt."

„Aber mir hat er davon nichts erzählt." Sage ich gespielt beleidigt. Dann wende ich mich zu Jacob. „Verschweigst du mir etwas?"

„Nein."

„Ich denke, das gibt Gesprächsstoff für eine weitere Sitzung, oder?" Fragt uns Dr. Gerber.

„Sicher." Sage ich lachend.

„Ich will, dass ihr heute Nachmittag das ganze noch einmal wiederholt." Dann wendet sich Adam zu Renée. „Ich nehme an, sie wollen die Zeit bis zur ihrer Abreise bei Bella verbringen."

„Wann fliegen sie denn?" Fragt Carlisle nach.

„Um 15.35 geht mein Flieger." Sagt sie.

„Dann treffen ich euch beide um 14.30 Uhr wieder hier. Und bis dahin geht ihr beide am besten Mal etwas an die frische Luft." Sagt er zu uns.

Etwas widerwillig verlassen wir den Raum.

„Hat er uns jetzt tatsächlich vor die Türe gesetzt?" Fragt Jake etwas ungläubig.

„Sieht so aus. Aber ich denke, etwas frische Luft hat noch niemanden geschadet."

„Bis zum Nachmittag ist eine lange Zeit. Was hast du vor?"

„Zur Mall? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht könnten wir einen Umweg über die Motorradhändler machen, um Termine für eine Probefahrt auszumachen."

„Okay."

Als wir das Krankenhaus verlassen, sehen wir Emmett an einem weiteren Leihwagen stehen.

„Habt ihr heute früh nicht etwas vergessen?" Fragt er und hält einen Hund und einen Wolf in seiner Hand.

„Und deswegen bist du extra hierher gefahren?" Frage ich.

„Meinst du, diese Ausrede war etwas sehr auffällig?"

„Kommt darauf an wofür du sie gebraucht hast."

„Rosalie." Antwortet er.

„Hat sie Probleme mit Bellas Auto?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Sagen wir es mal so: Sie hat eine sehr farbenfrohe Aussprache gehabt. Wie geht es unserem Sonnenschein?"

„Dr. Gerber ist sehr begeistert von diesem EEG, aber mir bzw. uns", und damit zeige ich auf Jacob und mich, „uns sagen diese Kurven nichts. Es sagt nur immer, dass die Intensivität zugenommen hat. Die Kurven sind stärker ausgeprägt, wenn wir zusammen sind. Ich verstehe es nicht."

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

„Wir sind verbannt worden." Sagt Jacob.

„Kann es etwas mit dem Massenunfall zu tun haben?"

„Kann sein, dass Carlisle auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte und mich raus aus dem Krankenhaus haben wollte." Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Wie hältst du das nur aus?"

„Was?"

„Den Blut Geruch. Ich stand die erste halbe Stunde nur hier und habe geschluckt."

„Es wird jedes Mal leichter, wenn ich hierher komme. Ich freue mich darauf, Bella zu sehen, rufe mir die Bilder von ihr in den Kopf und ich schaffe es alles andere soweit auszublenden, dass ich mich unter Kontrolle habe. Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das beschreiben soll."

„Klick." Sagt Jacob nur.

„Was sagt eigentlich Vanessa dazu, dass du die ganze Zeit hier bist?" Frage ich ihn etwas genervt.

„Sie weiß, dass mir Bella sehr wichtig ist."

„Und sie weiß, was wir sind?"

„Ja und sie findet das ganze äußerst faszinierend. Sie ist sehr interessiert daran."

„An was?"

„An etwas, wozu mein Kommentar nur war, frag einen der Vampire. Ich möchte mir das lieber nicht vorstellen."

„Und was ist das?" Fragt Emmett nach.

„Wie haben Vampire Sex, wenn ihr Herz nicht schlägt und sie kein Blut haben?"

„Und warum fragt sie dich das?" Bohrt er nach.

„Sie hat mich ausgefragt über euch und ich konnte ja auch nur das sagen, was ich aus unseren Legenden her weiß bzw. was Bella mir erzählt hat. Und ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass sich Bella und Edward sehr viel über Sex unterhalten haben."

„Und was wollte sie wissen? Ich denke nicht, dass unser Sex anders ist als eurer. Obwohl… Hattet ihr schon Sex oder bist du noch grün hinter den Ohren?"

„Ich unterhalte mich jetzt gewiss nicht mit dir über mein Sexleben." Antwortet Jacob etwas defensiv.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil das dein Spezialgebiet ist." Sage ich.

„Genau und deswegen kann er mich ruhig fragen. Ich kenn mich aus."

Ich rolle nur mit den Augen.

„Ich denke, am besten du fragst Carlisle. Er kann es dir wahrscheinlich besser erklären als er." Ich deute auf Emmett.

„Und warum sollte ich mich mit Carlisle unterhalten? Ich meine, das Gespräch mit Billy war schon… Ich weiß nicht wem es peinlicher war, mir oder ihm."

„Dir braucht so etwas nicht peinlich sein Jacob. Carlisle ist Arzt und ich denke, er kann dir deshalb deine Fragen wissenschaftlich beantworten ohne allzu viel darum herum zu reden."

„Darf ich Mäuschen spielen?" Fragt Emmett.

„Und ich werde sicherstellen, dass Gorilla nicht dabei sein wird." Sage ich.

„Spielverderber. Warum zieren sich alle Leute, wenn es um das Thema Sex geht? Es ist das natürlichste der Welt." Beschwert sich Emmett.

„Unsere Erinnerungen an unser menschliches Leben sind nur noch schleierhaft vorhanden, wenn wir nach unserer Verwandlung aufwachen und ein gewisser Jemand konnte sich da an gewisse Details nicht mehr erinnern bzw. er wusste nicht mehr wie und wann sie funktionieren. Rosalie wollte sich am Anfang gar nicht mit ihm auf der Straße zeigen, weil er ständig einen Steifen hatte." Erzähle ich Jacob.

„Woher?" Fragt Emmett nur.

„Woher ich das weiß? Rosalie hat es mir verraten." Ich muss grinsen.

„Das kann nicht sein."

„Du glaubst nicht wie gesprächig Rosalie sein kann."

„Das will ich mir lieber gar nicht vorstellen." Sagt er. „Ihr wolltet zu Motorradhändlern?" Wechselt er schließlich das Thema.

„Ja." Sage ich nur.

„Kann ich mitkommen? Oder störe ich euch?"

„Klar, komm mit."

Zusammen fahren wir zu dem Ducati, BMW und dem Honda Händler und ich lasse mir für die kommende Woche Termine für eine Probefahrt geben. Danach fahren wir zur Mall.

„Willst du irgendwo spezielles hin?" Frage ich Jacob.

„Wo vergeht am schnellsten die Zeit?" Will er wissen.

„Es müsste hier eine Spielothek geben." Sagt Emmett und führt uns dahin. Ich hole uns Kleingeld für die Spiele.

Jacob zögert zunächst etwas das Münzgeld von mir anzunehmen, doch als auch Emmett beherzt danach greift, nimmt er es auch an. Wir spielen zunächst mehrere Runden Flipper und versuchen uns immer wieder gegenseitig zu überbieten. Dann versuchen wir uns an einigen Rennsimulatoren. Emmett hatte recht, so vergeht die Zeit relativ schnell und gegen 14 Uhr fahren wir zurück zum Krankenhaus. Emmett parkt soweit wie nur möglich vom Eingang entfernt und wir laufen die restlichen Meter. Irgendwie erwarte ich Renée im Zimmer, doch ich bin froh als ich sie dort nicht antreffe. Doch wir treffen auch Bella nicht an. Das Monster in mir ist am aufwachen, da es überall nach frischen Blut riecht, doch allein die Sorge, dass mit Bella in der Zwischenzeit etwas geschehen ist, hält das Monster in Trapp.

„Wo ist sie?" Fragt mich Jacob, ich kann seine Besorgnis ebenfalls spüren.


	20. Chapter 19 Bettgespräche

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

**Kapitel 1****9 – Bettgespräche**

Wir laufen zum Schwesternzimmer und fragen nach.

„Sie wurde verlegt, weil wir das zweite Bett im Zimmer brauchten, aber Dr. Cullen auf ein Einzelzimmer bestand. Sie liegt jetzt auf Station 3 Zimmer 3.015." Erklärt uns eine Schwester.

„Danke." Sage ich nur und wir begeben uns wortwörtlich auf die Suche danach. Ich versuche so wenig wie möglich zu atmen und bin froh, als wir das Zimmer endlich finden. Es liegt am Ende eines Ganges direkt neben einer Balkontür. Das Zimmer hat keine Glastür wie das andere. Deswegen klopfen wir vorsichtig an.

„Kommt rein." Ruft uns Charlie zu.

Das Zimmer ist heller und freundlicher als das andere, doch Bella liegt noch genauso regungslos im Bett wie zuvor.

„Wir mussten das Zimmer wechseln, weil mehrere Schwerverletzte eingeliefert wurden." Erklärt Charlie.

„Wir waren besorgt, dass irgendetwas geschehen ist, als wir sie nicht finden konnten." Erkläre ich.

„Carlisle wollte dir eine SMS schicken."

Ich nehme mein Handy in die Hand und sehe, dass ich es nicht eingeschaltet habe, als wir das Krankenhaus verlassen haben.

„Kann ja mal passieren." Sagt Jacob. „Schließlich hat uns Emmett überrascht."

„Und Emmett lässt ausrichten, dass ihr mal besser eure Gedanken zusammen nehmen sollt." Sagt Carlisle und wirft mir den Hund und Jacob den Plüschwolf zu.

„Der Hund ist weicher." Stellt Jacob fest.

„Er sieht auch niedlicher aus." Sage ich.

„Gibt es nicht irgendwo einen Spruch der sagt: wenn Jungs spielen sind sie gesund und wenn Männer spielen heiratsfähig?" Fragt Charlie.

„Sind wir jetzt Jungs oder Männer?" Fragt Jacob nach.

„Such es dir aus." Meint Charlie nur.

„Ich fühle mich nicht danach zu heiraten." Sagt er.

„Also wie war das noch mal Wandschrank, Badezimmer und allein zu Haus, erinnere ich mich da richtig Charlie?" Frage ich.

„Kann jemand bitte mit mir tauschen?" Fragt Jacob. Das könnte interessant werden.

„Ich denke aber Bella, würde das Schade finden." Sagt Carlisle, der dabei ist die Elektroden anzuheften und zu kalibrieren.

„Aber ich dachte man sollte sich in der Gegenwart einer jungen Dame nicht über solche Sachen unterhalten." Sagt Jacob.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Bella diese Geschichten nicht kennen würde." Sagt Charlie.

„Alle?" Fragt er unschlüssig nach.

„Die drei kennt sie auf jeden Fall und wahrscheinlich auch noch einige andere mehr. Aber ich denke, ich sollte euch beide jetzt allein lassen."

„Sie können ruhig bleiben." Sage ich.

„Aber Dr. Gerber hat gesagt, dass er vergleichbare Bedingungen haben möchte bei den Versuchen." Sagt er und verlässt darauf hin den Raum.

„Viel Spaß ihr beiden." Wünscht uns Carlisle als er das EEG einschaltet und dann ebenfalls geht.

„Bella, du hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt, als du nicht mehr in dem anderen Zimmer lagst. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich finde dieses Zimmer hier schöner. Die Luft ist frischer, es ist heller und einfach freundlicher. Wir haben dir zwei neue Freunde mitgebracht. Emmett konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und musste dir auch noch den Plüschwolf kaufen. Das Hündchen, das wir gestern hatten, hat ein neues zu Hause bei einem kleinen, krebskranken Mädchen gefunden. Ich hoffe, du bist darüber nicht traurig, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du diesen Kulleraugen auch nicht hättest widerstehen können." Fange ich an zu erzählen.

„Perfekt." Sagt Jacob. „Der Wolf kann dich jetzt die ganze Zeit beobachten. Ich habe ihn am Fußende des Bettes festgeklemmt. Ich denke der Hund ist zum kuscheln besser geeignet als der Wolf."

„Ich überlege die ganze Zeit welcher Wolf von euch diesem Kameraden am nächsten kommt."

„Also eine Kombination aus Silbergrau und Sandfarben hat keiner, es sei denn man würde Seth und Embry kombinieren.

Seth, Leah und Sue wollen morgen zusammen mit Charlie herkommen und dich besuchen kommen, Bella. Seth ist schon ganz aufgeregt, obwohl ich mir nicht so sicher bin ob es an dir oder Jasper liegt. Seitdem unser Jasper hier Seth innerhalb von Sekunden auf dem Rücken liegen hatte, hat er sich Jasper nun als Vorbild auserkoren."

„Seth ist ein guter Junge." Sage ich. „Aber was war das mit dem Badezimmer?"

„Toller Themawechsel. Meine beiden Schwestern sind einige Jahre älter als ich. Ich war damals 8 oder 9 und habe mich versucht im Schrank unter dem Waschbecken zu verstecken um sie nackt zu sehen. Zufrieden?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich musste niesen."

„Wandschrank."

„Gleiche Geschichte: Ich wollte die beiden nackt sehen."

„Was ist schief gegangen?"

„Sie mussten in den Schrank um Kleidung herauszuholen."

„Und was hat es mit der letzten Geschichte auf sich?"

„Nein."

„Was nein?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht erzählen."

„Soll ich Charlie oder Bella fragen?"

„Misthund."

„Du bist hier der Hund."

„Na gut. Also: Billy besitzt zwei oder drei Pornofilme, aber meist hält er sie versteckt. Ich konnte einen davon finden. Da aber der einzige Videorekorder im Wohnzimmer gestanden hat, musste ich warten bis das Haus leer war. Irgendwie haben meine beiden Geschwister herausgefunden, dass ich den einen Film davon gefunden habe. Sie machten mir weiß, dass sie den Dad-freien-Abend nutzen wollten, um auszugehen. Ich freute mich riesig. Ich wartete bis sie weggefahren sind, holte das Video und legte es ein. Dann spulte ich bis zu den interessanten Szenen vor, öffnete meine Hose und holte meinen…, du weißt schon was, heraus und gerade als ich so schön dabei war, kamen sie aus ihrem Zimmer heraus und kicherten. Sie waren nur um das Haus herumgefahren und dann in ihr Zimmer eingestiegen. Sie mussten es natürlich Billy noch am gleichen Abend erzählen."

„Und was ist so schlimm daran?" Will ich wissen.

„Was daran so schlimm ist? Bist du schon mal mit offener Hose, dein bestes Stück in voller Pracht, als 13-jähriger vor deinen weiblichen Geschwistern gestanden und im Fernsehen flackert Jane's Wild Nights?"

„Ich kann mich nicht an meine Zeit als 13-jähriger erinnern, außerdem gab es damals noch keine Videos oder Fernseher. Ich kann mich aber daran erinnern, dass ich Emmett Eve's Wild Nights schauend gefunden habe und dass Emmett das eine oder andere Mal in unser Zimmer geplatzt ist als ich mit Alice geschlafen habe. Allerdings haben wir dank unseres guten Gehörs immer einen sehr guten Einblick in das Sexleben anderer."

„Und wie hat Emmett reagiert als du ihn erwischt hast?"

„Er hat auf den Platz neben sich auf dem Sofa gezeigt und meinte wir könnten ja einen Wettkampf daraus machen."

„Wer hat gewonnen?"

„Ich."

„Wieso war mir das irgendwie klar?"

„Weil ich die Gefühle so beeinflussen kann, dass du innerhalb von zwei Sekunden einen Orgasmus hast oder keinen während des gesamten Filmes."

„Das ist fies."

„Ich denke Emmett hat mir das bis heute nicht verziehen."

„Und denkt wahrscheinlich immer noch über eine Revanche nach", fügt Jacob an.

„Ist wahrscheinlich. Aber ich muss zugeben, wir haben ein sehr interessantes Thema für ein Krankenzimmer."

„Hatte ich das nicht schon zuvor gesagt. Mich würde nur interessieren, wie viel Bella von unseren Gesprächen hören kann."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie versteht was wir sagen, sondern dass sie eher unsere Stimmen und unsere Stimmlagen wahrnimmt. Dass wir keinen Stress miteinander haben, sondern scherzen." Erkläre ich ihm.

„Jetzt habe ich aber auch mal eine Frage, wo wir bei diesem Thema sind. Gibt es eigentlich einen Unterschied zwischen Vampirsex und Menschensex?"

„Gibt es einen Unterschied zwischen Menschensex und Werwolfsex?" Frage ich zurück.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass einer von uns Sex zuvor hatte."

„Intensiver ist es, was natürlich an meiner erworbenen Gabe liegen kann. Als wir durch die Transformation von Mensch zu Vampir gingen ist unser gesamter Körper austrainierter, muskulöser, definierter geworden und auch unsere Geschlechtsorgane sind davon betroffen."

„Doofe Frage, ihr habt kein Blut…"

„Gift ersetzt das Blut."

„Ich habe Angst vor dem was kommen könnte. Vanessa ist so klein und zierlich. Ich habe Angst ihr weh zu tun."

„Sprecht darüber. Erzähl ihr von deinen Ängsten und begeht diesen letzten Schritt erst, wenn ihr beide es wollt."

„Wieso ist es für mich einfacher mit dir über solche Sachen zu reden, als mit dem Rudel oder Billy?"

„Manchmal ist es einfacher mit einem Fremden darüber zu reden."

„Hattest du nie bedenken bei Alice gehabt?"

„Überrascht es dich jetzt, wenn ich sage, dass Alice die aktivere bei uns war?"

„Nicht wirklich. Vermisst du sie?"

„Ja, ich vermisse ihre lockere aufgedrehte Art, ich vermisse die Person die mir sagen wird wie morgen das Wetter wird. Aber ich vermisse sie jetzt nicht als Partnerin. Es bereitet mir auch keine Schwierigkeiten darüber nachzudenken, was sie und Edward gerade tun könnten. Ich spüre keine Eifersucht."

„Aber es würde dir Eifersucht bereiten Bella mit Edward zu sehen?"

„Irgendwie ja."

„Aber warum erst jetzt und nicht schon vor Monaten?"

„Meine Familie bestand darauf, dass ich mich so fern wie möglich von ihr halten sollte. Also keine Alleinzeit mir ihr. Ich habe mich auch nie wirklich mit Bella beschäftigt und sie nie als etwas anderes gesehen als die Freundin meines Bruders. Erst jetzt. Ich dachte, ich bin in einer gefestigten und vor allem zufriedenen Beziehung."

Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Unsere Stunde mit Bella ist fast vorbei. Ich kann Schritte auf dem Gang hören und ich kann ihn riechen. Sam.

Er klopft vorsichtig an und öffnet dann die Türe.

„Kommt rein." Sage ich und erhebe mich von meinem Platz an Bellas Seite. Ich laufe zum EEG und markiere die Stelle auf dem Ausdruck.

„Wir wollten nicht stören." Sagt Emily.

„Tut ihr nicht." Versichere ich den beiden.

„Sie sieht so blass und hilflos aus." Sagt Emily.

„Erschreckend, nicht wahr?", fragt Jacob.

„Sprecht einfach mir ihr." Sage ich, als ich die Unsicherheit der beiden spüren kann.

„Bella, wir dachten, wir bringen dir etwas Originelles mit. Aber irgendjemand hatte schon diesen Gedanken." Sagt Emily und hält einen Plüschwolf in der Hand.

„Dann passen halt jetzt zwei davon auf dich auf." Sage ich. Emily will mir den Wolf reichen, doch ich schiebe sie an mir vorbei zu Bella hin.

„Keine Angst. Sie beißt nicht und sie zerbricht auch nicht." Sage ich. „Ich werde draußen warten. Jacob kannst du das Fenster etwas kippen, der Sauerstoffgehalt in der Luft nimmt ab."

Er wendet sich zum Fenster und kippt es, ich verlasse den Raum und suche Carlisle auf.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Sam und Emily sind gekommen. Ich habe den Zeitpunkt auf dem EEG markiert. Aber dann ist mir die Luft doch etwas sehr stickig im Zimmer geworden."

„Okay. Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?"

„Ich spüre das Monster heute mehr in mir als sonst. Ich schaffe es kaum es in Zaum zu halten. Der Duft von Blut ist überall. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dem noch widerstehen kann. Ich denke nicht, dass ich Bella verletzen würde, aber die anderen hier. Ich habe Angst."

„Das ist verständlich, mein Sohn. Die leistest phänomenales. Sobald Bella stabiler ist und die Schwellung am Rückenmark komplett abgeklungen ist, will ich sie nach Hause verlegen lassen. Ich hoffe das dies Dienstag oder Mittwoch sein wird."

„So bald schon?" Frage ich.

„Ich denke Charlie wird einverstanden sein. So kann er Arbeit und seine Besuche bei Bella besser verbinden."

„Was ist mit Renée?" Will ich wissen.

„Für mich zählt die Entscheidung von Charlie."

„Was ist mit mir?" Fragt dieser, als er den Gang entlang kommt.

„Ich habe mich mit Jasper darüber unterhalten, dass ich Bella, sobald sie stabil genug ist, verlegen lassen möchte. Ich habe ein Krankenzimmer in unserem Haus. Dort könnte sie genauso gut, aber individueller versorgt werden. Die Wege wären kürzer und ihre Freunde könnten auch kommen. Sam und Emily haben sich auch extra auf den Weg hierher gemacht. Und Jasper fragte nach, was mit Renée ist. Ich meinte, dass für mich nur deine Entscheidung zählt."

„Wenn es für Bella sicher ist, bin ich dafür, dass sie dahin verlegt wird, wo sie mehr Ruhe hat. Hat Jacob schon erwähnt, dass ich morgen später kommen werde, zusammen mit Sue, Seth und Leah?"

„Ja hat er und er hat auch erwähnt, dass Seth schon gespannt darauf ist." Antworte ich.

„Jasper, ich werde heute Nacht hier bleiben. Dr. Gerber will mit einem Kollegen essen gehen."

„Ich kann mit Emmett heimfahren."

„Wieso kommt Emmett eigentlich nicht mit rein?" Fragt Charlie.

„Er nähert sich freiwillig keinem Krankenhaus näher als 100 Meter. Er meint, er würde ein Krankenhaus nur betreten, wenn er bewusstlos auf einer Trage liegen würde." Sage ich.

„Solche Angst?" Fragt Charlie nach.

„Desto größer sie sind, desto schlimmer jammern sie über Nichtigkeiten." Sagt Carlisle.

„Kann ich mir irgendwie sogar vorstellen. Aber es ist trotzdem schön zu wissen, dass Bella von so vielen Leuten unterstützt wird."

„Bella ist ein liebes Mädchen. Hilfsbereit, ehrlich, einfach lieb und nett. Sie hat so etwas nicht verdient und das ist das mindeste was man als Freund machen kann." Sage ich

„Ich bin froh, dass sie solche Freunde hat. Aber wenn Emmett nicht warten möchte, dann kann ich dich auch mitnehmen."

„Eigentlich hatten wir vor heute Abend noch etwas zu unternehmen. Kino oder etwas in der Art."

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann lieber Jacob fragen, ob er mitkommen möchte."

„Er kann aber auch mit uns mitkommen." Sage ich.

„Er kann auch mit uns heimfahren." Antwortet uns Sam aus dem Zimmer heraus, „dann bräuchtet ihr keinen Umweg über des Reservat nehmen."

„Warum fragen wir ihn nicht einfach." Schlägt Carlisle vor.

„Ist wahrscheinlich das Beste." Wir gehen zurück zu Bellas Zimmer.

„Ich hoffe, die Plüschtiere vermehren sich nicht noch weiter." Sagt Charlie als er den zweiten Wolf am Fußende des Bettes sieht.

„Da Carlisle heute Nacht hier bleibt, hast du drei Varianten nach Hause zu kommen." Sage ich zu Jacob.

„Ich hoffe, keine davon beinhaltet laufen." Scherzt er.

„Okay, dann hast du vier Varianten. Erstens laufen, zweitens du kannst mit Charlie heimfahren, drittens du kannst mit Sam und Emily heimfahren oder viertens mit mir und Emmett. Aber Emmett wollte zuvor noch etwas unternehmen, eventuell Kino."

„Stimmt, er hatte irgendwas mit Blood Moon erwähnt."

„Das soll ein toller Film sein." Sagt Sam. Emily rollt nur mit den Augen.

„Ein Film über Werwölfe." Erklärt sie anschließend

„Oder wir kombinieren Variante drei und vier und ich überrede Emmett, dass er uns alle ins Kino einladen muss." Schlage ich vor.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht." Sagt Jacob. Ich spüre eine gewisse Anspannung, sein Blick verlässt Sams nicht.

„Ich denke, etwas Ablenkung würde euch allen einmal gut tun." Sagt Charlie. „Und es ist Freitag. Da sollten junge Leute ausgehen und Spaß haben."

„Warum eigentlich nicht." Sagt Sam schließlich. „Zuvor brauch ich aber noch irgendwo etwas zu Essen her."

„Ich würde dir dazu aber nicht die Cafeteria empfehlen." Sagt Charlie.

„Wir haben eine Pizzeria gleich in der Nähe gefunden." Sagt Jacob.

„Wann fängt das Kino an?"

„Soviel ich weiß um 20.30 Uhr." Antworte ich.

„Bis dahin ist ja noch etwas Zeit." Sagt Emily.

„Treffen wir uns um 18 Uhr vor dem Krankenhaus?" Frage ich in die Runde und alle nicken zustimmend. Ich muss hier raus. Irgendjemand in der Nähe verliert Blut, sehr viel Blut.

„Bleibt ihr bei Bella?"

Als Sam und Emily nicken, verabschiede ich mich von Bella. Ich muss hier raus, bevor irgendjemand Schaden nimmt. So schnell ich nur kann, verlasse ich den Raum und das Gebäude. Ich habe aufgehört zu atmen. Jacob folgt mir und ich kann nicht sagen wie froh ich bin, als ich Emmett sehe.

„Jasper?" Fragt er besorgt nach.

Ich schüttele nur den Kopf und laufe weiter. Ich will niemanden verletzten, ich will niemanden töten.

„Jasper, konzentriere dich auf Bella." Sagt Jacob, während Emmett mir in die Tasche greift und das Handy hervor holt. Er sucht nach dem Bild und drückt mir dann das Handy in die Hand.

Ich lehne mich gegen einen Baum und schaue mir das Bild an. Es hilft. Das Monster in mir lässt sich besänftigen.

„Puh, das war knapp Mann." Sagt Emmett.

Ich kann den wilden Herzschlag von Jacob hören und ich kann spüren, wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper jagt.

„Ich bin ein Monster." Sage ich.

„Jasper, niemand ist verletzt worden." Sagt Emmett zu mir. „Du hast es geschafft dein Verlangen zu unterdrücken."

„Aber es hätte…"

„Denk nicht darüber nach was hätte eventuell passieren können. Es ist nichts passiert. Du hast dich in Griff."

„Aber es war…"

„Es wäre nichts passiert, wir hätten dich vorher gestoppt."

„Bella…"

„Bella ist nichts passiert und du magst sie viel zu sehr, als dass du ihr etwas zustoßen lässt." Sagt Jacob.

„Aber vielleicht solltest du heute besser nicht mehr reinkommen." Sagt Carlisle, der uns gefunden hat.

„Hatte ich auch nicht vor." Gebe ich ehrlich zu.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich. Auch wenn Charlie jetzt denkt, dass ich zwei überempfindliche Söhne habe." Lacht er.

„Er muss uns sowieso für verrückt halten." Sage ich.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung?" Fragt mich Jacob.

Ich nicke.

„Es ist erst kurz nach 16 Uhr. Vielleicht solltet ihr schauen, ob ihr irgendwo was jagen könnt." Sagt Carlisle zu uns oder besser gesagt zu Emmett und mir.

„Mal schauen, ob sich hier irgendwo was finden lässt." Sagt Emmett.

„Ich bleib bei Bella." Sagt Jacob.

Etwas widerwillig gehe ich mit Emmett mit, aber der Gedanke, dass Jacob bei Bella ist… oh Gott, ich bin wirklich eifersüchtig auf Jacob.

Wir fahren mit Emmetts Auto hinaus aus der Stadt. Uns bleibt nicht allzu viel Zeit, etwas zu jagen. Als wir ein Waldstück finden, das geeignet ist, vergeht mir die Lust aufs Jagen ziemlich schnell. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen soviel getrunken, dass mir allein der Gedanke an noch etwas zu trinken den Magen umdrehen lässt.

„Eigentlich bin ich voll bis oben hin." Sage ich zu Emmett.

„Nicht nur du. Vielleicht sollten wir nur etwas laufen und etwas frische Luft atmen."

Ich stimme ihm zu und gemeinsam laufen wir etwas durch den Wald. Ich merke wie die Anspannung meinen Körper verlässt. Ich fühle mich wieder frei und im Gleichgewicht.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Bella bald mit nach Hause kann." Sage ich.

„Nicht nur du."

Wir lassen uns gemeinsam auf einen alten, umgefallen Baumstamm nieder. Ich beobachte einfach die Natur. Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie viele verschiedene Grüntöne es im Wald gibt.

Irgendwann reißt mich Emmett aus meiner Gedankenwelt und wir laufen zurück zum Auto. Je näher wir dem Krankenhaus kommen, desto nervöser werde ich. Kann ich mein Monster im Zaum halten?


	21. Chapter 21 Kino

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

Kapitel 20 - Kino

Emmett parkt wie immer etwas abseits, doch die Anderen drei kommen schnell auf uns zugelaufen.

„Pizzeria oder wo wollt ihr hin?" Fragt Emmett nach.

„Pizza klingt gut." Sagt Sam.

Als Emmett ins Auto einsteigen will, sage ich ihm, dass wir zu Fuß schneller sein werden. Wir laufen quer durch den Park mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand. Nach einigen Augenblicken kann ich eine gewisse Anspannung, ausgehend von Sam, spüren.

„Emmett, lauf neben mir!"

„Bin ich ein Hund? Und warum soll ich neben dir laufen, wenn ich neben einer so schönen jungen Dame laufen kann?"

„Weil das ihren Freund ziemlich nervös macht."

„Der Puppy-Dad ist ihr Freund?" Fragt er nach.

„Emmett." Warne ich nur, da ich Sams Wut spüren kann.

„Ist ja gut." Er wechselt die Seiten und läuft neben mir. „Ist er wirklich ihr Freund?"

„Ja."

„Versteh ich nicht."

„Ich kann auch nicht verstehen wie Rosalie deine Freundin geworden ist." Sagt Jacob.

„Moment, ich komme erst an zweiter Stelle. Ihr wahrer Freund ist ihr Auto. Und außerdem hat sie mich ausgewählt und nicht umgekehrt." Erklärt Emmett. „Kommst du wenigstens auch erst an zweiter Stelle?" Fragt er Sam.

Er schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist gemein. So eine Schönheit und dann spielt Puppy-Dad bei ihr auch noch die erste Geige. Die Welt ist gemein."

Ich kann so etwas wie Stolz von Sam ausgehend spüren und auch die Verlegenheit von Emily.

„Sam, ein kleiner Hinweis: manchmal ist es am besten man ignoriert Emmett einfach." Sagt Jacob. „Vielleicht sollten wir lieber Eve's Wild Nights anschauen gehen."

„Du hast… hast du… Jasper." Emmett schaut mich verlegen an.

„Ich dachte, es war Jane's Wild Nights." Sagt Sam.

„Was… woher…?" Stottert Jacob.

„Rebecca hat es Paul erzählt." Sagt Sam.

„Das kann… ich hasse meine Geschwister." Sagt Jacob.

„Willkommen im Club." Antwortet Emmett. Aber irgendwie auch wieder typisch Emmett. Er nutzt gleich die Situation aus und fängt an Jacob auszufragen. „Wie war Jane? War sie auch so schön wie Eve: blondes langes Haar, 90-60-90, strahlend blaue Augen und einen wunderschönen Kussmund?"

„Emmett, Jacob ist 16." Sage ich nur.

„Na und? Dafür kann man nicht jung oder alt genug sein." Sagt Emmett, er verlässt meine Seite und läuft nun neben Jacob und legt einen Arm um dessen Schultern. Sam und ich, wir schütteln nur den Kopf, während Jacob über Jane erzählt. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, als wir die Pizzeria erreichen.

„Sucht euch aus, was ihr wollt. Das Essen geht auf mich." Verkündet Emmett. Wir werden an einen großen Tisch gebracht.

„Wie groß ist der Hunger?" Frage ich.

„So groß." Sagt Jacob und malt einen riesigen Kreis in die Luft.

„Und auf was?"

„Speciale." Sagt er.

Als der Kellner kommt bestellen wir zunächst nur Getränke, als er sie bringt, geben wir auch unsere Bestellung auf über vier große Speciale-Pizzas und eine mittlere Hawaii-Pizza.

Der Tisch ist gerade groß genug für unsere Pizzas. Ich schneide meine Pizza in Stücke und jedes Mal wenn Jacob ein Stück gegessen hat, wandert eines von meinen auf seinen Teller.

„Willst du Puppy-Dad?" Fragt Emmett Sam und deutet auf seine Pizza.

„Ich nehme sie, wenn du nicht magst." Sagt Jacob sofort, doch Sam willigt ein. Emmett schneidet die Pizza in vier Teile und schiebt ein Teil nach dem anderen zu Sam.

Als wir gegessen haben, zahlt Emmett wie versprochen die Rechnung. Danach fahren wir zum Kino.

Während der kurzen Autofahrt, warne ich Emmett, dass Sam sehr empfindlich reagiert, wenn es um Emily geht und dass die Narbe auf ihrem Gesicht durch einen Wutausbruch seinerseits entstanden ist.

„Aber ich kann ihn wenigstens weiterhin Puppy-Dad nennen, oder?" Fragt er mich.

„Er ist das Alpha-Männchen im Rudel. Ich denke nicht, dass ihm das gefallen wird. Aber macht das unter euch aus."

„Puppy-Dad und seine Puppys. Wie viele gibt es eigentlich davon?"

Erst jetzt verstehe ich, was er mit der Bezeichnung meint. „Ich habe keinen genauen Überblick, aber es dürften um die 15 oder so sein."

Am Kino müssen wir einige Runden drehen, bevor wir einen Parkplatz finden. Sam hatte mehr Glück gehabt beim Parkplatz suchen. Die drei Quileutes kommen auf uns zu gelaufen.

„Hast du irgendetwas über diesen Komer herausgefunden?" Will Jacob von Emmett wissen.

„Er kommt aus Jacksonville und ist mit Renées Mann verwandt. Er hat Philosophie studiert und irgendwann auf dem Gebiet der Esoterik promoviert. Danach hat er angefangen sich mit paranormalen Sachen zu befassen. Und jetzt haben er und eine kleine Gruppe von Anhängern sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Existenz von Werwölfen, Vampiren und anderen Kreaturen zu beweisen." Erklärt Emmett. „Sie haben sehr sektenhafte Ansichten. Die Partner müssen für einander da sein, sie sollen nicht länger als soundsolange von einander getrennt sein, damit es nicht zu irgendwelchen Versuchungen kommen kann. Die Lebenspartner nehmen einen höheren Stellenwert als die Kinder ein. Des Weiteren gibt es eine strenge Auflage, was man Essen darf: es muss biologisch sein, kein Fleisch, kein Fisch, keine tierischen Produkte. Es gibt einen Guide auf dieser Internetseite, welche Pflanzen essbar sind, wie sie aussehen, wie man sie verwenden kann. Er hält sogar Seminare darüber. Rosalie hat sich mal auf der Seite eingehackt, weil sehr viel auch nur für Mitglieder zugänglich ist. Es gibt Anleitungen wie man sich Verhalten muss, um in die Riege der mystischen Wesen aufgenommen zu werden, was es für welche gibt, wo man sie am besten finden kann und so weiter. Sprich: Feen findet man am besten im Wald an Quellen. Sie sind die höchsten magischen Wesen und nur für die reinsten Menschen sichtbar. Bei den Vampiren bedient er sich sehr viel beim Klischee. Allerdings meint er, dass sie eine gewisse Menge an Sonnenstrahlen widerstehen können. Sie sollen leicht auffindbar sein und die Aufnahme in ihre Reihen ist leicht möglich. Werwölfe hingegen sollte man meiden. Sie würden jeden aufnehmen, doch viele sterben während des Übergangs zum Werwolf-Dasein. Was mich allerdings beunruhigt ist seine Einstellung zur Medizin. Man ist selber dran schuld, dass man krank wird und Krankenhäuser machen alles nur schlimmer. Medikamente vergiften den Körper und dadurch kann man nicht mehr in die Riege aufgenommen werden. Deswegen sind ärztliche Behandlungen zu unterlassen. Er verdammt die Schulmedizin und das einzige, was erlaubt ist, sind homöopathische Arzneimittel, die auf rein pflanzlicher Basis sind."

Das gibt mir ebenfalls zu denken.

„Ich weiß nicht wie man an solchen Mist glauben kann." Sagt Jacob.

„Ich verstehe es ebenfalls nicht, aber wenn man sieht wie viele Mitglieder es in irgendwelchen absurden Glaubensgemeinschaften gibt, fragt man sich oft ‚wie können die nur an so etwas glauben'. Ich denke als Außenstehender kann man das nur schwer beurteilen." Sage ich zu ihm.

„Wie viele gehören zu dieser Sekte?" Will Sam wissen.

„Sie umfasst ungefähr 200 Mitglieder, durch alle Sozialschichten hindurch. Der Vorsitzende ist ein Rechtsanwalt."

„Noch mehr Idioten." Sagt Jacob nur.

Wir erreichen schließlich die Kino-Kasse.

„Dürfen Hunde eigentlich ins Kino?" Fragt Emmett.

„Nein." Antwortet ihm die Kassiererin.

„Schade. 3 Erwachsene und 2 Schüler." Verlangt er schließlich. Die Kassiererin schaut uns nur fragend an. Nacheinander ziehen wir unsere Ausweise aus der Tasche und legen sie vor. Vor allem bei Emmett und Jacob ist sie erstaunt. Sie gibt uns schließlich die Karten und wir suchen uns Plätze weit hinten. Ein junger Mann setzt sich neben Emily und fängt sofort an sich über ihre Narbe lustig zu machen.

Ich stehe auf und tausche mit Emily den Platz, sodass sie zwischen Jacob und Emmett sitzt. Auch wenn Emmett meist eine große Klappe hat, er würde Emily nie verletzen.

„Beruhige dich, Sam." Sage ich zu ihm, außerhalb der Hörfrequenz von Menschen. „Er wird seine Strafe bekommen." Nachdem der Typ nicht mehr an Emily herankommt, nervt er ein anderes Mädchen.

Ich bin froh, als der Film endlich läuft und sich die Anspannung meiner Begleiter etwas legt. Ich versuche mein Timing perfekt zu machen. Als eine Szene zum Zusammenschrecken kommt, manipuliere ich den Typen so, dass er sich in die Hose macht. Ich spüre wie die beiden Wölfe und Emmett die Nase hochziehen über den Geruch, doch es dämmert ihnen schnell was passiert ist.

„Klasse Idee." Sagt Jacob schließlich.

Nachdem der Film zu Ende ist und wir das Kino verlassen, ärgern Emmett und Jacob sofort diesen Typen und machen sich über seine nasse Hose lustig, die schnell zur Belustigung mehrerer Kinobesucher wird. Er folgt uns aus dem Kino und versucht uns am Auto anzugreifen. Doch Sam reagiert als erster und drückt ihn gegen sein Auto.

„Lass uns in Ruhe." Sagt er in einem grollenden Ton und gibt ihm einen Stoß, sodass er zu Boden fällt. Emmett knurrt ihn an und er springt auf und rennt davon.

„Rosalie text, dass Bellas Truck noch nicht fertig ist." Sagt Emmett laut.

„Steht das Angebot noch?" Fragt Jacob Sam.

„Klar." Sagt dieser.

„Es war schön, dich kennen zu lernen." Sagt Emmett, nimmt ihre Hand und gibt ihr darauf einen Kuss.

„Emmett." Warn ich ihn nur.

„Was denn? Darf ich eine so schöne Frau nicht wenigstens anschauen und mir Appetit holen für zu Hause?"

„Ist nur die Frage, ob Rosalie dich überhaupt sehen oder besser gesagt riechen will." Sage ich.

„Du läufst." Sagt er zu mir.

„Auch kein Problem." Antworte ich.

„Mist." Antwortet Emmett.

„6.30 Uhr am Haus?" Frage ich Jacob.

„Werde da sein." Danach verabschieden wir uns und fahren nach Hause.

Emmett ist verhältnismäßig ruhig auf der Heimfahrt. Wir entscheiden uns auf der halben Strecke anzuhalten und doch etwas jagen zu gehen. Ich will das Monster in mir so ruhig wie möglich halten. Emmett müsste nicht jagen, aber er begleitet mich und treibt mir sogar einen Puma zu. Ich genieße das warme Blut des Tieres, wie es in meinen Magen strömt.

Danach fahren wir direkt zum Haus und bringen Esme und Rosalie auf den neuesten Stand. Esme verbringt die Nacht mit Vorbereitungen für das Dinner mit Dr. Gerber. Emmett und Rosalie hoffen, dass Jacob ihnen helfen wird zu entkommen, nachdem ich ihnen von dem Strandfeuer erzählt habe.


	22. Chapter 22 Guten Morgen

**Disclaimer:** Nichts davon gehört mir, gehört alles Stephenie Meyer, es wird keinerlei Geld damit verdient und dient nur der Unterhaltung

Kapitel 21 – Guten Morgen

Es dauert viel zu lange bis der Morgen kommt und sich der Himmel verfärbt. Jacob ist wie immer zeitig, doch an seiner Stimmung spüre ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich weiß, wenn er darüber reden möchte und darf, wird er es tun. Auf jeden Fall hält es ihn nicht davon ab, Rosalie aufzuziehen mit ihren Fortschritten an Bellas Truck. Was wiederum Rosalies Ehrgeiz anspornt. Jetzt will sie es ihm erst recht beweisen.

Da ich kein Auto habe und Emmett mir seinen Leihwagen nicht anvertraut, fährt er uns nach Seattle. Wir sind kaum zehn Kilometer außerhalb von Forks als Jacob einschläft und bis zur Ankunft am Krankenhaus auch nicht mehr aufwacht. Emmett lässt uns wieder weit möglichst entfernt aus dem Wagen und wir laufen. Jacob geht sofort in Richtung Cafeteria. Ich hingegen laufe zu Bella.

Ich bin heute als erstes bei ihr. Carlisle ist zunächst zu Adam gegangen, wie jeden Morgen, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Ich gehe in ihr Zimmer. Es ist merkwürdig, so leer. Ich beuge mich über Bella und küsse zunächst ihre Stirn.

„Morgen Prinzessin", sage ich zu ihr. Ich schließe meine Augen und gebe ihr einen zweiten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, schaue ich in ihre Augen.

„Bella." Rufe ich.

Ich sehe wie sich ihre Lippen bewegen, doch es kommt kein Wort heraus.

„Nicht aufregen." Ich drücke den Notknopf und sofort kommt eine Schwester geeilt.

„Holen sie Dr. Cullen und Dr. Gerber", sage ich und ohne weitere Frage geht die Schwester wieder.

Wieder versucht Bella irgendetwas zu sagen, aber es kommt kein Ton heraus. Panik steigt in ihr auf.

„Carlisle wird gleich hier sein." Ich versuche sie zu beruhigen. Ich bin so froh, dass sie wach ist. Doch ihre Panik steigt stetig an, immer wieder bewegen sich ihre Lippen, doch es kommt kein Wort heraus.

„Beruhige dich, Bella." In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Zimmertür und Carlisle tritt herein.

„Jasper", fragt er besorgt. Ich trete vom Bett weg.

„Bella, du bist ja wach." Sagt er überrascht.

Wieder will Bella etwas sagen. Ihre Augen strahlen nur noch Panik aus.

„Nicht aufregen, Bella." Ich beruhige sie und trete an der anderen Seite wieder an ihr Bett heran. Ihre Augen folgen meinen Bewegungen. Unter ihre Angst mischt sich langsam Überraschung. Überraschung uns zu sehen.

„Charlie wird auch bald kommen. Deine Mutter ist gestern Nachmittag wieder abgereist." Sage ich und sie rollt mit den Augen.

„Bella schau zu mir." Sagt Carlisle und sie folgt seiner Anweisung. Langsam dreht sie den Kopf zu ihm.

„Kannst du bitte deinen Mund öffnen?" Mit einem Spatel schaut Carlisle ihr in den Mund.

„Jasper kannst du etwas Wasser für Bella besorgen?"

„Selbstverständlich." Ich drücke leicht Bellas Hand bevor ich sie allein lasse.

Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass sie in der Cafeteria kleine Flaschen Wasser verkauft haben und ich hole dort eine. Jacob sitzt noch immer an seinem Tisch.

„Bella ist wach." Sage ich zu ihm. Sofort springt er auf und bringt sein restliches Essen weg.

„Auf den Gängen wird nicht gerannt." Ruft uns eine Schwester nach, als wir zusammen zu Bellas Zimmer laufen. Wir lachen nur.

„Ich denke sie hat uns noch nie rennen sehen." Sagt er zu mir. Wir kommen zum Zimmer und Selbstzweifel überkommen mich.

„Hier." Ich reiche Jacob die Flasche. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich sehen will."

Jacob nimmt mir die Flasche ab. Er klopft an und geht in das Zimmer.

„Hey Bells." Höre ich Jacob sagen.

Ich höre wie Adam nach einer Schnabeltasse fragt und ich gehe zum Schwesternzimmer, um mir eine Tasse geben zu lassen. Auf dem Gang kommt mir Jacob entgegen und ich reiche ihm die Tasse.

„Danke Jacob." Antwortet Carlisle. „Bella, ich will dass du einen kleinen Schluck trinkst."

Ich höre wie sie hustet.

„Verminderter Schluckreflex." Sagt Dr. Gerber, der in der Zwischenzeit zu ihr gekommen ist. „Bella ich würde mir gern deinen Rachenbereich mit einen Endoskop anschauen."

„Jasper?" Fragt Carlisle. „Du willst, dass Jasper wieder kommt?"

„Ich hole ihn." Sagt Jacob.

Er kommt aus dem Zimmer heraus. „Ich denke, du hast gehört was sie will."

Zusammen gehen wir wieder hinein. Erleichterung. Bella ist erleichtert mich zu sehen. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Ich dachte, sie wäre wütend für das, was wir ihr angetan haben. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und versuche nicht meine Aufregung und die der anderen auf Bella zu übertragen, was mir sehr schwer fällt.

„Jacob kannst du für einen Moment bei Bella bleiben, sie soll sich nicht aufregen. Ich werde mit der Klinikleitung reden, damit wir den Endoskopieraum bekommen. Adam, vielleicht kannst du dir die CT-Aufnahmen noch mal anschauen. Jasper, du solltest ein paar Anrufe machen."

Ich nicke. „Bis gleich, Bella. Ich werde jedes Mal aus dem Krankenhaus verbannt, wenn ich einen Anruf machen will." Sage ich zu ihr.

„Als ob er sich jedes Mal dran halten würde." Höre ich Jacob noch sagen.

Zusammen verlassen wir den Raum.

„Was ist mit Bella?" Frage ich direkt nach.

„Ich kann es noch nicht genau sagen, aber es sieht so aus als ob sie Ausfälle im Sprachbereich hat."

Jacob kommt auch aus dem Raum.

„Darf ich?" Fragt er und nimmt Carlisle Klemmbrett ohne eine Antwort von ihm erhalten zu haben. Er gibt ihm die darauf befindlichen Zettel zurück, bevor er sich aus der Brusttasche von Adam einen Stift holt. Dann wendet er sich zu dem Schwesternzimmer und nimmt aus dem Drucker mehrere Blätter Papier und verschwindet wieder ins Zimmer.

„Cleverer Bursche." Sagt Dr. Gerber, der die Aktionen von Jacob beobachtet hat.

„Ich werde die Anrufe machen." Sage ich. Ich würde am liebsten zu Bella gehen, doch ich zwinge mich dazu nach draußen zu gehen.

Zunächst probiere ich Charlies Festnetznummer, doch ich erreiche nur den Anrufbeantworter und wähle deshalb seine Handynummer.

„Charlie, Bella ist wach."

„Wie geht es ihr?" Will er sofort wissen.

„Ist schlecht zu sagen, da scheinbar ihr Sprachzentrum beeinflusst ist."

„Beeinflusst? Kann sie nicht sprechen?"

„Genau. Carlisle und Dr. Gerber wollen sich jetzt die Sache genauer anschauen."

„Okay, wir werden gegen 13 Uhr da sein."

„Bis später, Charlie", Sage ich und lege auf.

Als nächstes rufe ich Esme an. Sie ist komplett erfreut, als sie hört, dass Bella wieder wach ist. Den letzten Anruf hebe ich mir für Renée auf. Ich erreiche aber nur die Mailbox und hinterlasse eine Nachricht darauf. Nachdem diese Anrufe erledigt sind, gehe ich wieder zu Bella.

„Hey Prinzessin. Ich weiß, dass du unzählige Fragen hast. Ich werde versuchen sie alle zu beantworten, aber du darfst dich nicht aufregen. Okay."

Bella nickt leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

Sie schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf. Sie hebt das Klemmbrett hoch.

_Sorry,_ steht in unsicheren Großbuchstaben auf dem Papier.

Was meint sie genau mit Sorry? Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, öffnet sich die Tür und eine unbekannte junge Dame tritt herein.

„Ich bin Dr. Thompsen und bin Psychologin. Ich würde die Herren bitten zu gehen. Ich will mit der Patientin reden."

Wir verlassen unfreiwillig den Raum.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was sie mit Sorry meint?" Frage ich ihn.

„Ich habe es als ‚Sorry, dass ich gesprungen bin' interpretiert."

„Okay, ich hatte Angst sie meint irgendetwas anderes damit."

„Das sie überlebt hat?" Ich nicke. „Als du gegangen bist, ist sie ganz nervös geworden. Sie wollte unbedingt etwas mitteilen, und ich habe das mit dem Schreiben irgendwo mal im Fernsehen gesehen und dachte das könnte sie vielleicht auch."

„Gut aufgepasst."

„Warum steht ihr hier?" Fragt uns Carlisle, als er den Gang entlang kommt.

„Eine Psychologin kam herein und hat uns verbannt. Bella ist ziemlich genervt von ihr."

Carlisle geht in das Zimmer, er ignoriert die Psychologin komplett und wendet sich direkt an Bella. Wir stehen unsicher in der Tür.

„Bella, wir werden eine Endoskopie machen und uns deine Stimmbänder anschauen. Vielleicht finden wir die Antwort, warum du nicht reden kannst."

„Sie kann nicht reden?" Fragt Dr. Thompsen. „Warum hat mir das keiner gesagt?" Damit verlässt sie den Raum wieder. Ich gehe zu Bella und nehme ihre Hand. Sie ist so warm.

„Was für eine ist die denn?" Fragt Jacob und schaut der Psychologin hinterher.

„Renée hat darum gebeten, dass Bella sofort von einer Psychologin betreut wird, wenn sie aufwacht. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass sie so schnell da ist." Erklärt Carlisle. Dann wendet er sich zu Bella. „Bella, die Schwestern werden gleich einen Monitor und ein Endoskop bringen. Damit will ich dir in den Rachen schauen. Wir werden dich dafür nicht extra verlegen, sondern dies gleich hier tun." Noch während Carlisle ihr alles erklärt, wird beides in den Raum gebracht.

„Es ist etwas unangenehm, tut aber nicht weh. Okay?"

Bella nickt.

„Wir werden draußen warten." Sagt Jacob. Ich will Jacob folgen, doch Bellas Hand hält mich fest. Ich hebe meine Hand und zeige es Carlisle.

„Möchtest du, dass Jasper bleibt?"

Sie nickt.

„Er kann bleiben, wenn du das möchtest."

„Wo ist Dr. Gerber? Wollte er nicht anwesend sein?" Frage ich nach.

„Ein Kollege wollte einen Rat haben, wegen eines nicht eindeutigen MRTs." Erklärt Carlisle.

Bella beobachtet Carlisle, wie er die Geräte zusammenbaut und anschließt.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Sage ich ihr. Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Jasper denkst du, dass du sie beruhigen kannst, so dass wir dies ohne Medikamente machen können? Alle Medikamente belasten ihre Nieren."

„Schaffen wir das?" Frage ich Bella. Ihre Augen strahlen Zuversicht aus. „Ich denke, das dürfte funktionieren."

„Dann lasst uns anfangen. Bella ich will, dass du auf dieses Gummi beißt. So wird es dir nicht so schwer fallen den Mund offen zu lassen. In der Mitte kann ich dann das Endoskop durchschieben."

Bella öffnet ihren Mund und ich beruhige sie.

„Perfekt."

„Carlisle, kannst du den Monitor etwas drehen? Dann kann Bella es auch sehen."

„Bella, kannst du Jaspers Hand drücken wenn du mit Ja antworten willst und zweimal für nein?"

„Ja." Sage ich für sie.

„Willst du es sehen?"

„Ja." Sage ich. „Ich komme mir vor wie ein Sprachrohr."

Carlisle dreht den Monitor, sodass sie ihn sehen kann. Dann schiebt er langsam das Endoskop in ihren Mund. Wir können ihre Zunge und ihre Zähne sehen, dann schiebt er es vorsichtig tiefer, vorbei an den Mandeln in den Rachenraum. Ich versuche Bellas Würgreflex zu vermindern und sie zu beruhigen.

„Das sind deine Stimmbänder." Sagt Carlisle. „Ich kann keine Schäden erkennen. Alles so wie es sein soll."

„Welche Ursachen kann es noch haben, dass sie nicht reden kann." Frage ich, während Carlisle das Endoskop langsam wieder herauszieht und die Sperre aus Bellas Mund nimmt.

„Sie hat ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma zweiten Grades und Gehirnprellungen erlitten. Auf dem CT waren keine Blutungen oder ähnliches zu sehen. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass es funktionelle Ausfälle gibt. Diese sollten sich innerhalb von 1 bis max. 4 Wochen wieder geben." Erklärt Carlisle uns. „Was sie braucht ist Ruhe und so wenig wie möglich Stress. Verstanden?"

„Ja." Mein Handy läutet und ich schaue auf den Display.

„Renée." Sage ich und reiche mein Handy an Carlisle weiter. Er verlässt den Raum zum Telefonieren.

„Willst du versuchen einen Schluck zu trinken?"

Sie drückt meine Hand.

„Langsam und vorsichtig." Höre ich Carlisle sagen.

Ich hebe die Tasse langsam und gebe ihr etwas Wasser. Nachdem sie es geschluckt hat, wiederhole ich es. Jacob kommt neugierig zurück in den Raum.

„Und?" Fragt er nach.

„Die Stimmbänder sind in Ordnung." Sage ich. „Carlisle meint, dass es mit dem Trauma zusammenhängen könnte und dass es bis zu 4 Wochen dauern kann, bis wieder alles in Ordnung ist."

Bella drückt mehrmals meine Hand und hebt dann ihre Hand und macht eine Geste als ob sie schreiben möchte. Ich reiche ihr das Klemmbrett und den Stift.

_Beine _schreibt sie langsam und zittrig auf.

„Beide Beine sind gebrochen."

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf leicht.

_Anders._ Sie schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich will sie nicht belügen, aber ich schaffe es auch nicht, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Warten wir auf Carlisle oder Dr. Gerber."

Sie nickt.

Bella greift wieder nach dem Stift.

_Warum bist du hier?_, schreibt sie auf.

„Sehr lange und komplizierte Geschichte." Sage ich. „Nachdem Edward…"

„Charlie kommt." Unterbricht mich Jacob. Perfektes Timing, denke ich mir.

„Wir sollten warten bis Charlie wieder gegangen ist. Ich denke, wir sollten ihn nicht mit Vampir und Werwolfgeschichten noch mehr Schrecken einjagen. "

Bella ist zwar etwas traurig darüber, aber sie versteht es. Unsere Bella halt.

„Ich habe mich von Alice getrennt und habe Abstand gebraucht. Mich hat es zurück nach Forks gezogen. Jacob hat mich an dem Tag, an dem du von den Klippen gesprungen bist angerufen…" Ihr Blick wandert von mir zu Jacob. „Bella, ich konnte spüren wie es dir geht. Ich dachte, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass ich da bin. Edward ist nicht hier, er ist mit Alice zusammen in Asien unterwegs."

Ich kann die Unterhaltung von Charlie und Carlisle im Gang hören.

„Ich weiß, es war ein Fehler. Bella es tut mir leid. Wenn ich mich gezeigt hätte, dann wäre das vielleicht alles nicht passiert. Es tut mir leid."

Bella schüttelt den Kopf. Dann hebt sie vorsichtig ihre Hand an mein Gesicht. Ich kann dieses Kribbeln spüren, das Vertrauen zu mir in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Dann betreten Charlie und Carlisle den Raum. Bella lässt ihre Hand zurück auf das Bett fallen. Ich steh auf und lasse Charlie an das Bett heran treten. Sue, Seth und Leah stehen außen.

„Wir sollten vielleicht besser gehen, Jacob. Dann können die anderen herein." Mein Blick verlässt Bellas Gesicht nicht.

„Du hast recht."

„Bella, ich werde später wieder kommen. Okay?"

Sie nickt leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich vergesse es nicht", verspreche ich und hoffe, dass sie weiß, dass ich damit unser Gespräch meine.

„Gehen sie rein. Wir werden später wiederkommen." Sage ich zu den vieren. Leah wirft mir einen stechenden Blick hinterher, doch ich ignoriere sie. Auch Sues Blick gleicht eher dem eines Dolches als von Freundlichkeit.

„Ich denke, sie mag dich immer noch nicht." Scherzt Jacob.

„Ich denke auch nicht, dass wir beste Freunde werden." Antworte ich.

„Leah macht einem auch das Leben als Werwolf nicht einfacher. Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt mehr über das weibliche Wesen als ich jemals wissen wollte." Er rollt dabei mit den Augen.

„Sieh es positiv: nun weißt du immer genau was du mit Vanessa machen kannst und was nicht."

„Aus diesem Gesichtspunkt hab ich die Situation noch nicht betrachtet." Wir gehen ins Freie und setzen uns auf eine Bank im Park.

Ich höre wie sein Handy in der Tasche läutet. Er nimmt an und geht einige Schritte von mir weg.

„Viele Grüße von Vanessa." Richtet er aus.

„Grüß sie das nächste Mal von mir zurück. Die Situation kann nicht einfach für euch sein."

„Wir unterhalten uns im Moment hauptsächlich über das Telefon. Nur im Moment ist auf beiden Karten kein Geld mehr drauf. Billy wird es freuen, wenn ich wieder um eine neue Telefonkarte bettele."

Ich reiche ihm mein Handy.

„Was?" Fragt er unschlüssig.

„Du kannst sie gern mit meinen Anrufen."

„Wirklich?"

„Nimm."

Er greift danach und tippt die Nummer ein. Ich gebe ihm die nötige Privatsphäre und suche nach einer anderen Bank, wenn ich wollte könnte ich immer noch zuhören, aber das ist nicht in meinem Interesse.

Erst höre ich ihn, dann spüre ich ihn und dann rieche ich ihn. Seth.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Frage ich nach. Er kommt um die Bank herumgelaufen und setzt sich neben mich.

„Das Rudel nervt."

Doch ich spüre, dass da mehr dahinter ist, aber ich kann und will ihn nicht dazu drängen mir etwas zu sagen.

„Falls du mal Ruhe brauchst… der Ersatzschlüssel zur Hütte befindet sich an einen Haken in der Regenrinne."

Er schaut mich mit erschrockenen Augen an und stottert dann ein Danke.

„Danke, Mann." Sagt Jacob als er zu uns kommt und mir mein Handy wiedergibt.

„Was machst du hier Seth?"

„Krankenhäuser sind nicht mein Ding." Antwortet er und ich spüre eine gewisse Anspannung zwischen den beiden, die vorher nicht da gewesen ist.

„Habt ihr beiden Hunger?" Frage ich und versuche irgendwie die Anspannung zu lösen.

„Wenn es eine Einladung ist, dann ja. Ansonsten…" Jacob zeigt mir abermals seine leeren Hosentaschen.

„Dann kommt." Ich warte nicht erst, bis Seth sich entschieden hat. Ich kann seinen Bauch knurren hören. Nach wenigen Metern halte ich allerdings an.

„Wohin wollt ihr?"

„Pizza?" Fragt Jake.

„Hast du die nicht langsam mal satt? Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal, oder?" Will ich wissen.

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Die haben soviel Auswahl und die schmecken lecker." Ich lache nur.

„Gib die Richtung an." Jake läuft vornweg und ich folge zusammen mit Seth einige Schritte hinter ihm.

Die Pizzeria ist nahezu voll, doch wir finden noch einen leeren Tisch. Eine Kellnerin kommt und reicht uns die Karten.

Zunächst bestellen wir Getränke. Ich nehme zur Tarnung wieder nur ein Wasser, ebenso Seth nur Jacob will eine Cola haben. Die beiden lesen die Karte auf und ab. Als die Kellnerin mit unseren Getränken wiederkommt, geben wir unsere Bestellung auf. Mich wundert es, dass Seth nur eine kleine Pizza wählt, während Jacob sich eine große bestellt. Da Jake beim letzten Besuch sowohl seine große Pizza wie auch meine ohne Probleme geschafft hat, nehme ich an dass Seth mit seiner nicht satt werden wird. Also nehme ich die gleiche Pizza, wie er bestellt hat, nur in groß.

Während wir auf die Pizza warten, sitzt Seth wie versteinert auf seinen Platz und starrt nur geradeaus. Er schaut weder mich, noch Jacob an. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht und das spüre ich auch ohne meine besondere Fähigkeit.

Als die Kellnerin kommt, lasse ich mir die kleine Pizza geben. Seth blickt mich für einen Moment verwundert an. In seinen Augen liegt etwas was ich nicht zu interpretieren vermag. Aber danach fängt er an die Pizza zu futtern.

„Es scheint zu schmecken." Sage ich, als ich die beiden schmatzen höre.

„Sehr gut." Murmelt Seth mit vollem Mund.

„Hat dir niemand gesagt, dass man mit vielen Mund nicht sprechen soll." Sagt Jacob, ebenfalls mit vollem Mund.

Als beide schon mehr als die Hälfte ihre Pizza verspeist haben, schneide ich meine in der Mitte durch und lege jedem noch eine Hälfte auf den Teller. Jake schaut zunächst etwas skeptisch, aber sagt nichts weiter.

Nachdem beide fertig mit Essen sind, lasse ich mir die Rechnung bringen und bezahle. Danach laufen wir zurück zum Krankenhaus.

„Du hättest auch anrufen, können und sagen, dass ihr unterwegs seid." Faucht uns Leah an.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal dein Handy kontrollieren. Ich hatte dir eine SMS geschickt." Antwortet Seth in einem ebenso kalten Ton, den ich von ihm gar nicht kenne. Leah holt ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche.

„Ich hatte es ausgeschalten." Sagt sie und geht an uns vorbei zum Auto.

„Jacob möchtest du gleich mitfahren?", fragt Charlie.

„Danke Charlie, aber ich hab mein Auto bei den Cullens stehen. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Heimfahrt."

„Danke, euch dann später auch." Ruft er, während er zum Auto läuft. Und wieder merke ich, dass Seth etwas abseits von den dreien läuft. Wir warten noch bis sie vom Parkplatz gefahren sind.

„Lass uns zu Bella gehen."

Gemeinsam gehen wir zu ihr.

Carlisle steht im Korridor.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Frage ich.

„Schwer zu sagen. Wir haben einige Tests gemacht und sie scheint kein Gefühl in den Beinen zu haben, von den Knien abwärts. Dr. Gerber meint, es könnte eine Folge der Rückenmarksquetschung sein."

„Ist diese denn schon komplett zurückgegangen?"

„Es ist noch eine minimale Schwellung vorhanden. Ich denke, hier können wir nur abwarten."

„Was soll ich sagen, wenn ich mit Bella Rede?"

„Erzähl ihr, was immer du für wichtig hälst. Du hast die Gabe ihre Gefühle zu analysieren."

Ich bleibe noch für wenige Augenblicke auf dem Flur stehen und überlege, was ich nun tun soll. Ich entscheide mich dafür, je nach Situation zu handeln und überlege mir kein Konzept. Gerade als ich die Tür öffnen will, tritt Jacob heraus.

„Sorry." Sagt er nur und lässt mich vorbei in den Raum.

„Hey Prinzessin." Begrüße ich sie. „Du siehst eindeutig besser aus als heute früh." Doch ich spüre eine leichte Müdigkeit von ihr ausgehen. Ich setze mich auf den freien Stuhl an ihrem Bett.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Sie schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Haben Charlie oder Jacob dir schon irgendetwas erzählt?" Frage ich. Sie nimmt das Klemmbrett und schreibt langsam und vorsichtig darauf.

Bin müde.

„Willst du schlafen? Dann lass ich dich alleine."

Sie schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf und zieht dann die Stirn in Falten, wie als ob sie Schmerzen hätte.

„Du solltest vielleicht deinen Kopf weniger bewegen", schlage ich vor.

Sie nickt nur ganz leicht. Ich überlege mir, was ich nun tun soll. Sie will nicht reden und sie will nicht, dass ich gehe. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand. Sie zuckt zusammen als mich und sie dieser elektrische Impuls durchfährt. Sie schaut mich fragend an.

„Das passiert jedes Mal, wenn ich dich berühre."

Ich spüre wie sie etwas sagen will, doch kein Ton kommt über ihre Lippen. Ich kann es riechen. Das Monster in mir erwacht stärker denn je. Bella greift sich an die Nase und als sie die Finger wegnimmt sind sie rot von ihrem Blut gefärbt.

Wie immer geht mein Dank an meinen sehr fleißigen Beta-Leser und an euch die immer so fleißig Reviews schreiben.


End file.
